A Quarter of a Soul
by psychotic7796
Summary: What if Harry Potter had been born with extra powers that wizards feared and thought was myth? What if the powers he had, had not been seen for years, not since Ancient Egypt? What if he had met Yugi Mutou during the summer after 5th year? Possible SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- "He's the only family I have left, Hermione." Harry Potter said shakily to his friend Hermione Granger.

"Harry-" Hermione tried, but Harry interrupted her.  
"No, Hermione! I am not having his death on my shoulders-!" Harry nearly shouted, but froze when a voice spoke to him.

'Sirius is fine.'

"What?" Harry said out loud, turning around. He saw no one and looked at the ground for a moment, thinking of what he should do next, ignoring Hermione's screeching.  
"Hermione, shut up before I strangle you." Harry finally hissed in annoyance, glaring at her and unknowingly having his eyes flash yellow. Hermione didn't notice the yellow but glared at him and huffed.  
"Well-"  
"SH!" Harry snapped, looking around for the odd voice he had heard. He finally straightened up and ran to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione followed, yelling at him all the while.  
'Find the package Sirius gave you. Use it. He's fine. I swear.' The voice whispered, just soft enough for him to hear.

'Who are you?' Harry thought in his head, and was surprised to hear an answer.

'I'm... Another side of you, I guess you could say.'

'How do I know you aren't Voldemort?' Harry asked suspiciously in his mind, but he continued running to the Tower.

'Use the mirror Sirius gave you. I swear he's fine. Voldemort wouldn't tell you Sirius was safe after sending you a vision.'

'He can do that?' Harry asked him in shock, before shaking his head and continuing at the task at hand, getting to Gryffindor Tower. 'Wait, why am I just hearing from you now?'

'I've always been here for you, Harry, giving subtle hints, but I figured now you won't be in total shock since you are more mature now.' The voice said easily as Harry ran up to his dormitory, digging around in his trunk before finding the package Sirius had given him. He opened it and, to his surprise, a mirror was in there, grimy with dust. He wiped it away and heard the other think 'Say Sirius Black.'

"Sirius Black." Harry said out loud, though cautiously.

He waited a moment and was about to go into a full blown panic attack when the voice soothed, 'It takes a minute, Harry. Don't worry.'

Harry was about to cry when Sirius' face appeared with a grin.  
"Hey Harry. What's up?"  
"YOU'RE NOT DEAD!" Harry shouted happily, standing up and nearly crying in relief.  
"Ouch. Yes, I would be quite upset if I was dead, kiddo. What's going on?" Sirius asked him in confusion.

"IhadavisionduringthehistoryofmagicOWLanditshowedyoubeingtorturedforinformationandIthoughtVoldemorthadyousoIwasfreakingoutandHermionewasyellingatmeandthenanothervoicewasinmyheadandIthoughtyouweredead!" Harry wailed in one breath.

"Harry, slow down pup." Sirius said soothingly. "What happened?"  
Harry, close to tears of relief and worry, said in a slower, but still fast voice, "I had a vision during the History of Magic OWL and it showed you being tortured in the Department of Mysteries. I thought Voldemort had you so I was freaking out and Hermione was yelling at me and Ron was being a git and I heard a voice in my head saying you were alright and I thought you were dead." Harry was visibly upset. "And now Dumbledore is gone so I couldn't go to him and ask if you were alright."

"Calm down, Harry," Sirius soothed softly. "I'm fine. Honest to Merlin I'm fine."

Harry tried to calm down but he couldn't.  
"Harry, listen to me." Sirius said sternly. "Harry-"  
Sirius jumped when Harry's eyes closed for a moment and opened again, only this time they were yellow instead of their emerald green.  
"Sorry, Mr. Black." "Harry" said softly, his voice deeper and his posture straightening. "Harry is suffering from shock at the moment."  
"But you're Harry. With yellow eyes." Sirius said slowly, looking at him oddly.  
"No." "Harry" disagreed, shaking his head gently. "I'm... I don't really know how to explain this. I guess you could say his other personality, but we have a... unique, relationship, that Harry is unaware of at the moment..." He trailed off, before shaking his head lightly and continuing. "I go by Kek. Harry was going into shock so he is currently calming down in the back of our mind while I take over for a little while."  
"Hold up a second. Since when has there been two personalities in Harry's, er, yours, er... That body?" Sirius asked in confusion.

Kek gave a soft laugh. "A long chain of events, Mr. Black. I first started showing up when Harry was younger at the Dursley's home. He was bullied quite often by both his family and peers. When he was getting picked on I would take over and take whatever happened, while it would just seem like a memory to Harry. I've helped him out over the years, but I've never come straight out and told him I was here because I didn't want him to be upset that I may try to take over completely."

"So you aren't out for dominance?" Sirius asked slowly, still confused.  
"Of course not!" Kek snapped sharply, eyes flashing in slight anger. "Why would I try to take this body away from the one who both deserves it and uses it well? I'm the parasite, living off of HIS body. The least I can do is try my best to help his survival."

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound like that." Sirius apologized quickly. "It's just, Remus, he and his werewolf side are always fighting for dominance and I wasn't sure if this was similar or not."  
"No, not at all, Mr. Black. I'm here to help Harry, not hinder him." Kek scowled slightly, angry that he was being compared with a werewolf. "I'm his more... dark side, I guess you could say. He is extremely innocent whereas I... am not. My temper is... Short." Kek said, trying to find the correct words.

Sirius nodded, though still confused.  
"Should I be worried about Harry? Will he be fine?" Sirius asked him slowly.

"Harry will be fine after he calms down and rages inside of our mind for a little bit. I'll let him out when he isn't going to break down and hurt himself. I promise I'll keep him safe, Mr. Black."

"It's either Sirius or Padfoot, Kek. You may not be Harry, but you are still a part of Harry, so you're still my godson, if that makes any sense whatsoever." Sirius said, nearly going cross eyed at this.

Kek smiled softly at him. "Thank you, Sirius. I'll see you later. I'm going to go out to the lake and help Harry calm down. Bye."  
"See you, Kek. And tell Harry to talk to me if anything happens, alright? You too if you need to. I'm bored out of my mind!" Sirius laughed and Kek smiled softly.

"Bye."

Kek put the mirror under Harry's pillow and walked outside, mentally soothing Harry as he walked to the lake.

Harry, meanwhile, was calming down and relaxing, hanging on Kek's every word, or thought.

Kek sat down by the lake, closing his eyes and asking Harry mentally, 'Harry, are you ready to come back into control? I apologize for taking over like that, but I didn't want Sirius to freak out and send the Order into a frenzy.'

'No no, it's alright. Thank you. I sort of just want to relax for awhile, if that's alright. Do you mind being in control for a little while?' Harry asked, knowing now that Kek wasn't going to hurt him.

'Not at all, Harry.' Kek said softly, leaning back against a tree and looking over at the lake nonchalantly.

'Wow... Our mind is big...' Kek heard Harry remark and he couldn't help a chuckle come from him.

'You are quite intelligent, Harry, when you want to be. You shouldn't be hiding it like you do.'

Kek could almost see Harry blushing.

'It's nothing to be ashamed of.' Kek crooned at him softly, mentally rubbing circles on his back. 'You should hold your intelligence high with pride.'

Kek jumped when he five people came running up to him, one screeching like a banshee (Hermione), one tripping over his own feet (Ron), one looking like she was just given the best Christmas present in the world (Ginny), one who looked worried, but cautious (Neville), and one looking dreamy and off in her own world (Luna).

"Can I help you?" Kek asked them softly, standing up and leaning against the tree and crossing his arms.  
"Harry, blimey mate! You just ran out of the History of Magic OWL, shouting to 'Mione that Sirius is being tortured!" Ron ranted.  
"Sorry." Kek said with a shrug. "I was wrong." He started to walk away, only to have them follow him in confusion.  
"Harry, what's wrong? And what's up with your eyes? Did you try experimenting with a spell? Or did Fred and George prank you? Oh! When I get my hands on them-" Hermione began to rant until Kek slapped a hand over her mouth, none too lightly.  
"Hermione. Stop. I'm fine." Kek said to her in annoyance. The others stared at him in disbelief as he walked away again, though they followed him again.  
"But why are your eyes yellow, Harry?" Hermione asked him, not giving up.  
"It's called colored contacts, Hermione. I'm pretty sure you've heard of them." Kek snarled in annoyance, his short temper running low.

"When did you get contacts?" Hermione asked him hotly, getting mad at him.

"Over the summer. I don't use them unless I have to." Kek lied smoothly, everyone believing this for the truth. "I lost my glasses earlier today when I was running up to the Tower."

"Why haven't you used them at all this year?" Hermione questioned and Kek finally snapped.  
"Hermione, shut up. I am not in the mood for your interrogations." Kek snarled viciously. "And in case you haven't noticed, if I walk away, obviously I want some time alone. I am not feeling good. My head's killing me, I'm worried about Sirius, worried for my LIFE, and freaking about the OWLs. So give me a break and let me alone already!" Kek ended in a harsh yell, and they were surprised to see he had an odd accent that none of them could place, not the British one they were used to. Kek stormed off, Harry silently praising him for finally telling them off for him.

'Thanks. I get annoyed with them, but-'

'I know, little one. They are your friends and you don't want to hurt their feelings. Sometimes you do, though, if you want to get your point across. You've dealt with their teasing and malicious jokes long enough, little one.'

'They aren't that bad...' Harry murmured to him in his thoughts, but Kek shook his head.

'Ron teasing you about your fame is hardly 'not bad', little one. And Hermione calling you an illiterate blockhead is quite malicious, even if she does do it in teasing. You need to stand up for yourself, which is what I am here for.'

'Um, okay.' Harry thought, still not understanding all of this.

'Don't worry, little one. It takes some getting used to to know that you have more then one mind inside of your body, and I do apologize for being here-'

'It's not your fault, Kek. I'm just... Overwhelmed...'

Kek nodded slightly as he walked into the school once more.

'Understandable. I don't blame you. Do you want to go to the kitchens?' Kek asked, feeling hungry.

'Yeah. Tickle the pear on the portrait and it turns into a handle.'

Kek walked into the kitchens and was immediately ambushed by house elves. He smiled down at them as if he was a big brother to them and asked them softly, "Could you please get me a salad?"  
"Of course Mr. Kek Potter!" One exclaimed.

'How did they know you weren't me?' Harry asked him in the back of their mind.

'Don't really know. They just do. I came down here once at the beginning of the year because our body was severely malnourished because of our relatives. You were asleep so I got everything I could. They knew I wasn't you then, too, but Dobby still liked me so I was fine with it.'

'You did?' Harry asked him in surprise.

'I apologize.' Kek thought back immediately. 'I didn't mean to take over without your permission.'

'Kek, it's alright. This is just as much your body as it is mine. You have every right to use it just like I do.' Harry immediately told him, ignoring Kek's denies to that claim. 'Wow this is weird talking about our body like an it instead of me. This is going to take some getting used to.'

'Yeah.' Was all Kek thought to Harry, fidgeting slightly.

'I'm going to look through our minds and see what it's like in here.' Harry told him, changing the subject since it was obviously one Hunter didn't like. 'I think I'll try while you eat.'

'Alright then, little one. You go ahead.'

Harry disappeared into the deeper depths of their mind and Hunter ate his salad before standing up and going to the library.

Kek read random books for around two hours while Harry walked around in their combined mind, surprised at how organized it was.

Their mind was split into two parts. Kek's side was a windy desert, a large pyramid housing his memories. The sand underneath Harry's mental feet was tinted a dark blue, making him realize that Kek's mind was forever in the nighttime. It was difficult to see, the only light coming from the stars that Hunter had recreated. There were hieroglyphics all along the blocks of the pyramid, and the door to open it was locked. Though Harry couldn't see, on the inside it was filled with a type of maze, covered with booby traps and curses. Memories were stored in jewels and jewelry. They were hidden in both the maze, while the most important were in the most innermost chamber of the pyramid.  
Harry's side was structured in the same way, but his was obviously set in the daytime, probably around noon, and when he went to the door of his pyramid in his desert, it opened immediately and lit a hallway open for him to go down to go into his own memories.

Harry looked around with surprise, his fingers trailing on the treasures that lined the hallway. He stopped when he saw a treasure that caught his eye. It was a necklace with a simple ruby pendant on it. He picked it up and couldn't stifle the yelp that came through him as the pyramid dissolved away and an old house took it's place.

Harry once again couldn't stifle a gasp of surprise as he saw four people walk into the house, a baby Harry in the red headed woman's arms.

"Shh, Hadrian. It's okay. Shh..." Lily Potter crooned softly to her son, rocking him softly. "James, go get his bottle. He's hungry."

"Okay Lily." James Potter said softly back. "Sirius, Remus, get ready for the ritual thing." James left and younger versions of Remus and Sirius began walking around, grabbing ingredients and a large cauldron. They began pouring things in at a rapid pace while Lily cooed to baby Harry, or, Hadrian as she called him.

Harry watched as they finished with the potion and Harry caught a glance of himself as a baby and his eyes widened in shock.

He looked around what he expected him to, a chubby little baby with black hair. The surprising part was the fact that he had what looked like a black tattoo in what reminded him of the Egyptian Eye of Horus on his cheek, though he could have sworn he saw it somewhere before. His eyes were an even brighter emerald green, looking like pure gems instead of the dull green his eyes were in the present time. Around his eyes he had that reminded him of the eye makeup ancient Egyptians had worn, though it was just enough to make his eyes look brighter. His hair was jet black instead of dark brunette, had the tips of it an emerald green that matched his eye color.

Harry watched as Lily started chanting a spell, or curse depending on how you looked at it, and James put the potion on baby Hadrian, mostly on his hair, face, and eyes. Hadrian whined in protest when he got to his eyes, nearly hissing at his father, but James was insistent and eventually got it in. Sirius and Remus watched from the sides, both looking grim and determined.

Baby Hadrian looked at them all with wide eyes and James was being very careful not to make him cry. It seemed to be a key part in the ritual.  
But it seemed the baby didn't want to be silent because he started wailing loudly and crying. Harry jumped when all of the windows crashed loudly and the ritual, where it had been going smoothly and lights had been flashing around Lily, stuttered slightly but continued on. James quickly tried to calm Hadrian down but it wasn't to be because he just let out another wail as Lily tried to continue the ritual. Hadrian let out one last loud wail as it ended and Lily flinched for the first time. The ritual broke and Hadrian changed. His eyes changed to their duller green, the black around his eyes disappearing, his hair to dark brown instead of it's jet-black and green, which Harry hadn't really noticed. His "tattoo" disappeared, and his skin, already pale before the ritual started, had paled even more.

Harry listened to the adults as they began talking.

"Well, it looks like it worked." Lily said uncertainly. "He definitely doesn't look like a warlock at least."  
"It will keep it from the rest of the world at least. And we can always discourage it from him as he grows up." James sighed.  
"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Sirius asked them both, looking nervous. "I mean, he's your son. You shouldn't be changing him before he's old enough to be making his own decisions."  
"Sirius," Lily sighed. "I know you don't like this, but you know that warlocks are ridiculed more then werewolves and vampires combined. They aren't natural."  
"Lily," Sirius mocked slightly. "If you haven't noticed, WE aren't natural! I'm sure as hell not natural if you haven't noticed! Hadrian should be allowed a chance to live without his parents squandering his talents-"  
"Being a warlock isn't a talent, Sirius. It's a disease." James said patiently, picking up baby Hadrian from Lily. "He'll eventually go insane with it, you know that happens to everyone-"  
"Not true." Sirius snapped. "Let me just tell you all, that you will regret this in the future. You will."

Harry was watching in disbelief as Sirius stormed out of the house, and the others looking at him with pity.

"Well. It looks like my real name ain't Harry... Damn." Harry, who decided to go by Hadrian now, thought to himself. 'Kek! How do I get out of here? I'm stuck!'

'Just think of yourself being at the front of our mind.'

'Okay.'

Hadrian did so and was relieved to be able to see what was going on again.

'Oh, and apparently it's Hadrian now.'

'Okay. Whatever you wish to be called.' Kek told him calmly as he sat down under a tree by the lake of the school.

"Harry!" Kek heard a certain redhead call. He winced as Ginny grabbed his arm and began talking to him, never stopping once to be quiet.  
Kek's eye twitched as Ginny rambled on and Hadrian tried soothing him from their mind.  
Kek clenched his fists together to keep him from strangling the redhead.  
"...So do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" Ginny finally asked, looking pathetically hopeful.

'No! Bloody hell no!' Hadrian shouted in their mind.  
"No." Kek managed to say calmly.

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked him, a slight warning note to her voice.  
"No. I do not want to go to Hogsmeade with you." Kek said, counting to fifty in his head.

"What?! Why not?" Ginny asked, nearly wailing and crying.  
'Tell her she's like a sister to me. And be gentle for Pete's sake!' Hadrian thought to him.

"You're like a sister to me Ginny." He said monotonously, trying to get his voice to sound more like Hadrian's and not his own deeper one. "I don't like you that way."

"B-but-" Ginny wailed, but Kek slapped a hand over her face.  
"You're a wonderful girl Ginny. You deserve better then what I can give you. Go find a guy who will be who you need him to be. He's out there. Et cetera, et cetera." Kek said this all as if it were rehearsed, his face blank other then his eyes that were shining with annoyance.

"Harry-!" Ginny cried, giant crocodile tears falling.

'Kek, I said gentle. Not emotionless.' Hadrian thought, though he was slightly amused by this.

'I don't DO gentle, Hadrian.' Kek told him in a monotone in their mind.

'Either way, just walk away now before you kill her in annoyance.' Hadrian thought back to him.

Ginny was rambling off reasons why they should be together and Kek took a deep breath before putting a hand on the tree he was next to and phasing through it as if he were a ghost, Ginny not paying any attention to him.

Kek ran across the grounds, shadows melding against him so he wasn't seen by anyone.

Hadrian watched in awe and confusion as Kek ran gracefully in their body, not even hitting anyone they ran past. Their feet didn't even make a sound as Kek ran, his face blank.  
When they were finally inside Gryffindor tower and Kek was lying down on their bed tiredly, Hadrian asked, 'What was that?' in amazement.

Hunter was silent for a moment before rolling up the sleeve of their shirt, showing the familiar bracelets Hadrian always wore.  
They were pure gold and had hieroglyphics thinly engraved all around them, and Hadrian was surprised when he realized that the "tattoo" of an eye on his face when he was a baby before whatever ritual his parents, godfather, and "uncle" had used on him, was pressed into both of them on the middle of them. He knew he recognized the "tattoo", but he could not place it at the time.

The bracelets had an interesting story to them. Hadrian, when he was the age of ten, had been outside at the park, hiding from Dudley and his gang. He had been surprised when he landed in a bush and found the matching bracelets, along with a small package. He had been intrigued by them, and before he realized what he was doing, he had put them on. A shock wave had went through him and once again he had, without thinking, grabbed the package and opened it. He had found a deck of odd looking cards that he started to flip through. They intrigued him almost as much as the bracelets had, having odd pictures of creatures he had never seen or heard of before. He was fascinated by the pictures, almost able to see them alive and moving. When he got to the last card, there was a small letter folded up.

It read: "Dear Mr. Potter,  
"You are destined for wonderful things. These will hopefully aid you in your journeys and the long road you will be following.

"-From an Old Friend."

Hadrian had been suspicious at first, and immediately went to take off the bracelets. The more he tried to pull them off, though, the tighter they became, until he was frantically pulling on them and they actually melded into his skin. It was painful and he had gasped in pain, though not allowing himself to scream. It had literally melted and bubbled, causing Hadrian searing pain, until it slowly started to cool until it was forever frozen into his wrists. Ever since then they had always been there, just kept under his sleeves. The deck of cards was kept in an unbreakable container on his belt since he had yet to figure out what they were for.

"These bracelets are a part of a set, Hadrian." Kek said softly, tracing his fingers along them lightly. "3000 years ago, there was a game the Egyptians played. It was mostly played with just the Pharaoh or anyone of high importance either for fun or as gambling. Sometimes even with business dealings, and sometimes with people's lives on the line.

"The game was played with creatures that were in stone tablets. The creatures would battle against each other with the two opponents watching and commanding them in what was called the 'Shadow Realms'. This was a different form of magic then you were taught, Hadrian." Kek frowned as he tried to remember what was long forgotten. "I don't know all of the details, but a very powerful pharaoh named Atem decided the power of controlling the creatures and to control the Shadow Realm needed to be locked away. I don't know why, nor do I know how.

"Pharaoh Atem decided to have the 'power', for lack of a better word, sealed into seven items. The items were made easily, but Pharaoh Atem realized he should have a backup plan in case any of the items were placed in the wrong hands before he sealed the power away.  
"He, himself, was already going to sacrifice his soul to the 'leading' item in order for him to help whoever would unleash the power, knowingly or not. His lover had offered his own suggestion, saying that he could make a 'master control' item that controlled all of the other items. The master control item would be able to summon the other items back to himself or herself and use them, even if they were incompatible with whatever item it was that the master control item-holder would wish to use.  
"Atem knew that another soul would have to be placed into the controlling item for it to be able to do all that his lover had suggested, along with souls being sacrificed for the other items, though only a few would house the souls until the future. He knew that the person whose soul was placed into the controller would need to be someone he trusted and would be able to take orders from if necessary. He only knew of one person that fit those requirements, but he did not want to imprison his only love to years of loneliness and darkness.

"He eventually realized that there was no choice, and he asked his lover if he would be willing to sacrifice his soul. His lover had immediately agreed, saying that this way they would be able to meet each other again, whether it be in a year or five thousand.

"They made a promise that if it was possible, they would find the other as fast as possible whenever they were reawakened.  
"No one but Atem and his lover knew about the controlling item, for their sacrifices were the last to be made. And yadda yadda yadda, blah blah blah, 3000 years passed, and the items were reawakened again!"

Hadrian mentally nodded, slightly confused.  
'Okay. What does this have to do with the shadow-thing you just did?' Hadrian thought to the other.

Kek leaned back and sighed. "Remember, my memory has faded and been erased quite a few times, so you have to understand that I don't have all of my memories.

"These bracelets are one of the items. I was housed in them for the past 3000 years."  
Hadrian had to admit he wasn't surprised. Odd things like this seemed to happen to him more often then he'd like them to.

'And which one are they?'

"... I don't know. I do know that they aren't the one the pharaoh had though."  
'How do you know that?'

"Well, there are two things I am absolutely certain about. One, the pharaoh's name is Atem. Two, my name is Kek. So I'm not the pharaoh. That's about all I know right now."

'Strange.' Hadrian murmured in their mind. 'So you're saying that these bracelets housed both you, how to get into the Shadow Realm, and the shadow power-thing?'

"Basically, yes." Kek answered.

The other hummed slightly in their mind before asking, 'Where can we go to learn more about all of this? Is there anyone that would be able to explain these to us and help? I want more information on this.'

'I, too, would like to have my memories back.' Kek told him, switching back so they were speaking in their mind and not with one out loud.

'Well then, this summer we'll start. Where do you think we should go to find out more? Money isn't a problem, the Potter vault is loaded.'

'All of the items are attracted to one another like magnets. You just need to follow the, er, vibes they give you.' Kek told him, stumbling over the more modern word he was using for Hadrian's benefit.

'To Japan it is then!' Hadrian told him.

'Er, what?' Kek asked him in confusion.

'If I'm supposed to be following vibes, then they are currently saying, "Go to Japan" repeatedly. So when summer starts we're going to Japan!'


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! I apologize for the mistake I made in Chapter One (Occasionally calling Kek, "Hunter") I had originally called Kek "Hunter" because I thought it would be cute having him and Hadrian having matching initials, but I liked the name Kek better. Sounded more Egyptian, right? Please review, this is my first time posting a story online and I hope it's alright! I'll update as soon as I can, which will hopefully be in a week or more.

-Love from Psychotic-

---

Chapter 2- Hadrian sighed as he walked down to the dungeons, rubbing his thumb along the band on his left wrist. He yawned slightly as he thought back to the conversation he and Kek had the last night.  
It had been a week since Hadrian had learned of Kek, and they were already growing close to each other.

The conversation last night had taken place after he had spoke to Ron and Hermione for awhile. They had yelled at him, angry that he was avoiding them and for his scores on a test in potions they had. Hermione was upset that he got a higher score then her, and Ron was jealous that he had gotten the only "O" in the class. Kek had been extremely pissed off with the two and had asked Hadrian why he still hung out with them. Hadrian had replied that they were his only friends that didn't believe him insane. Kek had countered that friends didn't yell at him for doing well in class. Hadrian had been confused at that, asking what his friends were supposed to do if he got a better grade then them. Kek had been speechless for a moment before going onto a long, two hour lecture on what friends should do and shouldn't do. This led to another lecture on what the adults in Hadrian's life should have and shouldn't have done to and for him, along with another lecture on Hadrian not needing to hide his intelligence from others.

Needless to say, Hadrian's head was still hurting from everything Kek had told him. He had never had a clear understanding of what friendship was supposed to be. It just was there with Hermione and Ron. It seemed like he was expected to be friends with them.  
Kek knew that Hadrian didn't fully believe that he didn't HAVE to be friends with the two, no matter what the wizarding world thought. He also knew that it would be a long time before Hadrian saw himself as something other then a possession of someone else, though why he thought that in the first place Kek didn't know.

Hadrian took a seat in the back of the potions classroom and was surprised when Kek asked, 'Can I take over? I enjoy potions, it's something that seems familiar to me.'

'Sure.' Hadrian told him with a small smile, handing over control to the Egyptian.  
Their eyes closed for a second and when they opened they were the bright, sunny yellow they were before, his posture straightening until he looked like a completely different person. He threw his hair out of his face and a small smirk was on his face as Snape came in.

Snape told them all to do some random potion, and Kek was slightly surprised when Snape started asking him questions.  
"Potter, name a potion that uses kneazle hair and newt eyes." Snape barked.  
"Blood Replenishing Potion, sir." Kek answered, trying to make his voice sound like Hadrian's. It worked enough that Snape didn't notice.

Snape's eyes narrowed at him and he barked another question. "What would happen if you added hemlock berries into a Calming Drought?"  
"It would immediately become poisonous. The color would stay the same, unless the berries were smashed and the inner juice was put into the potion. Then the color would turn a deep purple. It would give you a calm, peaceful death, though it would be slightly painful and would cause you nausea." Kek answered, a small smirk still in place.  
Snape glared at him and growled, "Five points from Gryffindor for your cheek, Potter."

Hadrian, knowing that Kek was going to say something to get them in trouble, carefully took over just their mouth and shut it closed. Kek mentally looked at Hadrian in shock, wondering how he did that, though outwardly he just shrugged and leaned back in his seat.

Kek did the potion they were making perfectly, not understanding why Hadrian thought it was so hard. Before the end of the class, though, Snape walked up to him and leaned forward, looking him in the eyes.  
"Potter, what happened to your eyes?" Snape asked him suspiciously.  
Kek blinked. "Excuse me, sir?"  
"Your eyes, you insufferable brat!" Snape hissed angrily. "They are a bright yellow!"  
Kek tilted his head to the side. "Oh. That. They do that sometimes. I've learned to just deal with it."

"Your eyes have never turned yellow before, Potter. Stop lying to me." Snape hissed. He dismissed the rest of the students, telling Kek to stay.

"I'm not lying, Professor. My eyes have turned yellow before, just not in your company." Kek told him calmly.

Snape glared at him before grabbing his arm without warning and shoving his sleeves up. Kek just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
Snape looked at the bracelets melded with his skin with shock.  
"Potter."  
"Yes sir?"  
"Why do you have Egyptian bracelets melted into your skin?"  
"Oh. It's just because I'm a reincarnation of an Egyptian Pharaoh's lover." Kek told him with a shrug. "Said lover had to sacrifice his soul to lock away how to get into the Shadow Realm, and the bracelets bonded to me since I technically am the lover."

Snape blinked at him.  
'KEK! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU TELL SNAPE ALL OF THAT?!' Hadrian's voice raged in his mind.  
'Because, little one, we need Snape on our side.' Kek told him calmly. 'He has no side in this war. He is a spy for both and does what he can to survive. We could easily get information from him if we give him our own information.'

'Kek! How do you know he won't betray us?!' Hadrian shouted in their mind.

'He knows power when he sees it, Hadrian. He will easily follow whoever has the most. At the moment, that is both of us. When we find Atem, his reincarnation, and the other items, we'll be unstoppable and he'll be a valuable asset since he hears things from both Voldemort and Dumbledore.' Kek told him this all patiently.

"You honestly think I'm going to believe that, Potter?" Snape sneered at him. "The Shadow Realm and shadow magic were locked away years ago by-"  
"By Pharaoh Atem, his lover, and his followers." Kek interrupted smoothly. He held up both wrists and allowed the bracelets to come into view. "Currently, I am not Harry Potter. I am Kek. I am the soul that was sacrificed for this item to be made. I was either Atem's or the other Pharaoh's lover that sacrificed their souls for items. My memory has faded over time, I barely remember all that I have told you. Hadrian is currently in the back of our mind. He says hi."  
Snape stared at him blankly.  
"Potter. I believe we need to go take a trip to Madam Pomfrey." Snape said slowly, leaning back.  
"Do you want proof?" Kek asked him in annoyance, his temper running thin. "I can take you into the Shadow Realm if you want. And I know that you know that only people with a Millennium Item can use it, and do you really believe that a fifteen year old would be able to use shadow magic? I just learned how to master it when I was 1000 years old. Atem was the only person who was able to master shadow magic before he sacrificed himself."  
"How old are you?" Snape asked him, though he seemed ready to stun him in case he really was insane.  
"I'm over 3000 years old." Kek told him, getting irritated. "Now do you want to see it or am I going to have to erase your memory?"

"Sure. When it doesn't work, though, you'll finally have a permanent home in St. Mungo's." Snape sneered, a sly grin on his features.  
"Whatever." Kek muttered. He grabbed Snape's arm and his eyes darkened to a black before the shadows wrapped around them and there was a sensation of falling. They landed in the darkness of the Shadow Realm, Hadrian in a ghost-like form next to them.

"Whoa... This place is wicked." Hadrian breathed, walking up to the creatures that were there. "Wait a second, these are the creatures that are in my deck. Our deck. Whatever." Hadrian turned to Kek in confusion.

Kek shrugged at him. "Memory loss, remember? I only remember what it is, not all of the details of it."  
Hadrian laughed when one of the smaller, weaker, but definitely cuter creatures came up and nuzzled against him.  
Snape, meanwhile, was pale and staring around with wide eyes.  
The creature that was against Hadrian reminded him of a baby dragon, though without any limbs other then it's wings and the snake-like tail it had.

Kek raised an eyebrow at him.  
"What?" Hadrian asked him defensively.

"I didn't take you for liking the cuter creatures, that's all." Kek told him slowly.  
Hadrian sniffed as he looked away from the 3000 year old. He continued petting the small dragon, who yapped happily and nuzzled against him.

"Plus, for all you know, it would bite of your hand." Kek added.

"Don't be such a girl," Hadrian rolled his eyes. "Take a risk. It won't kill you."  
"Or it will. That's the bad side of risks. If the risk doesn't work, then you can die." Kek told him slowly.  
"Fine. It's very unlikely you'll die. Is that better?"

"Actually-"  
"Shut up, Kek." Hadrian said flatly.  
Kek's lips twitched slightly.

He grabbed Snape's arm and they left the Shadow Realm, Hadrian still in a ghost-like form so they could talk to him also.  
"So you see, Snape," Kek drawled, turning to the pale man who was staring at the two. "You have three options. I can erase your memory. I can strike a deal with you. Or I can kill you. Because no one is to know about this yet."  
"Kek! You will not kill my potions professor!" Hadrian hissed.  
"I will if he will be a danger to you, little one." Kek crooned softly to the other, his complete attitude changing.

"Kek, please." Hadrian changed to pleading slightly, his eyes soft. "Don't kill anyone unless it is absolutely necessary. You know my views on pointless death."

Kek twitched slightly as he answered, "It wouldn't be pointless. This is protecting you from whoever has the other items if they aren't good people."  
Hadrian sighed but didn't say anything. He had learned quickly that Kek could be quite firm in his beliefs, and he knew that Kek would not listen to him if he was extremely set in something.  
"Your choice, Snape?" Kek asked, turning the the man who was still staring at them in disbelief.

Snape raised an eyebrow and sneered before asking rhetorically, "Is there really a choice?"  
Kek smirked slightly. "There is always a choice, Snape."  
"Never seems that way to me."

"Because you never look past what's in front of you. When Hadrian started school, you had a choice. You could be kind to him. You could just act like a teacher towards him and ignore him. Or you could hate him because of James Potter. In your mind, there was only one choice because of your hate for James Potter." Kek still had that infuriating smirk on his face.

Snape glared at him and growled, "I should take off all of Gryffindor's points for that comment."  
Kek just raised an eyebrow at him. "Points? Snape, I have had worse punishment then detentions and points. I've been trapped in a pair of bracelets for 3000 years. Three. Thousand. Years. I think I can live with not winning a trophy that wouldn't even be mine, technically."  
"It would make your other quite upset though, I'm sure." Snape sneered.  
Kek bit his lip, but otherwise his face was still casual.  
Hadrian shrugged. "I don't really care anymore, mate." He told Snape easily, walking up to him with a slight swagger to his step. He threw a transparent arm around the potions master and leaned against him. "The Gryffindors annoy me greatly, Sevvie. If they want points, they'll have to work for them. Since they don't, they deserve to get them taken away since they get them for being teacher's pets." Hadrian grinned at him, a slight insane tint to it. "Now the Ravenclaws... They deserve the points they get. The Hufflepuffs deserve what they lose too. They annoy me almost as much as the Gryffindors." Hadrian's eyes narrowed as he stared at a place on the wall.  
Snape stared at the ghost-like person next to him before asking slowly, "Potter. Were you dropped on your head as a child?"  
"Multiple times!" Hadrian told him brightly. "Uncle Vernon-" He broke off at that point and his smile faltered before he turned away. "Anyway! Get on with this! I still need to book us a flight to Japan, Kek!"  
"Hadrian, what were-?" Kek began, but was cut off by Hadrian again.  
"Speaking of Japan, I need to ask Sirius is he wants anything from there. Do you think he'd want us to bring back real Japanese food? I can't remember if he likes it or not." Hadrian frowned thoughtfully before shrugging it off.  
Kek stared at him for a moment before going back to talking to Snape. Hadrian tried to listen, but he was exhausted. Having a transparent form was draining on both of them, but it always started to drain Hadrian before Kek. He yawned before disappearing back into their mind.

A few hours later, Hadrian was woken abruptly by a loud shout of anger. He mentally blinked wearily before looking through his and Kek's eyes. He mentally gasped when he saw Kek and Malfoy throwing punches.

'Go Kek!' Hadrian mentally shouted as he threw a punch that threw Malfoy back five feet, effectively causing blood to spurt out of his nose.

Kek jumped, startled by Hadrian's encouragement, and he seemed surprised for more reasons then one at Hadrian being supportive.

'I thought you didn't like violence, Hadrian.' Kek thought to him, still sounding shocked.

'I don't like meaningless violence, Kek. There's a difference. I'm sure Malfoy deserved it.'

Kek still seemed confused. 'I thought you would be angry with me for using your body to attack... Malfoy, was it?'

'Why would I be angry?' Hadrian asked him, also confused. 'Like I said before, this is just as much your body as it is mine, Kek.'

Kek quickly knocked Malfoy out and walked away so he could continue the conversation with his other.

'It is not!' Kek thought to him fiercely, surprising Hadrian. 'This is YOUR body, Hadrian. Not mine. I am nothing more then a parasite who is tagging along with you.'

'Kek!' Hadrian thought fiercely back. 'You have serious issues if you think so lowly of yourself! Knock it off!' Kek blinked, both mentally out outwardly. 'You're a great person. Spirit. Whatever you technically are. But don't think any less of you just because you don't have a body! You've probably saved my ass countless times. So don't act like you are anything less then you are!'

Kek was taken aback by the ferociousness in his words.

'O-okay...' Kek mentally looked at him oddly. 'Are you okay? That was very... Forceful of you.'

Hadrian seemed to realize what he was doing and he mentally blushed. 'Sorry. It's just... I hate it when people think that they are worse then they are, because to me it's just so obvious how amazing people like you are and I can't understand why you can't see that.'

Kek frowned, but just asked, 'Do you want control back?'

'I would appreciate it.'

They quickly switched in the middle of a blink and Hadrian was back in control, his green eyes showing at that point.

* * * * *

"Harry Potter?" A timid voice asked Hadrian at breakfast on the day they were to leave Hogwarts.  
Hadrian nodded and turned to see a second year standing there, shuffling her feet as she looked at the ground.  
"How can I help you?" Hadrian asked the girl after swallowing a bite of toast.

"Professor Dumbledore said to meet him in his office after breakfast, Harry."

Hadrian nodded and stood up without another word, ignoring the questions coming from Ron and Hermione.

Hadrian was starting to slowly see what Kek was telling him about his friends, and he was extremely angry with them.

He went up to the gargoyles and glared at them when they didn't open for him. Kek took over briefly to snarl at the gargoyles before disappearing back into their mind as the gargoyles opened faster then ever.

'Aw, you scared them, Kek. That wasn't nice.' Hadrian frowned.

'How else would they have opened? We're not standing out there and guessing candy for a half hour, hikari.' Kek sniffed.

'It isn't their fault that Dumbledore is insane, Kek.' Hadrian's frown deepened. 'I think you should apologize to them on the way out.'

Kek mentally rolled his eyes, but said, 'If that is what you wish.'

Hadrian opened the door, not bothering to knock, and was surprised when Kek forcibly took over. He began struggling, extremely shocked that Kek would do that.

'Kek?!'

'Shh, little one.' Kek murmured in their mind soothingly. 'You are not quite ready for Albus Dumbledore's games. I ask that you go into the... what did you call it? Spirit form? Yes, that, and go into the Shadow Realm. I ask that you search for a bottle filled with a gold liquid. It should be where Dumbledore's desk would be in the Realm.'

'Why?' Hadrian asked after he stopped struggling. 'What's the liquid?'

'Do you remember the memory you saw on the first day we officially met, hikari?' Kek asked Hadrian as he strutted up to Dumbledore confidently, a wolfish grin on his face and his sunny yellow eyes shining. Hadrian mentally nodded. 'We're going to undo what your parents did. I am sorry to say, Hadrian, that this is not the true you.'

'What do you mean?' Hadrian asked him suspiciously, immediately defensive.

'I mean, that your personality has been changed by Dumbledore and your parents. You are too confident for some of the things you have gone through, too trusting, get angered too easily, and many other things.'

'I AM NOT ANGERED TOO EASILY! I AM FINE THE WAY I AM AND DUMBLEDORE DIDN'T CHANGE ME, NEITHER DID MY PARENTS! THEY LOVED ME!' Hadrian screamed in their mind.

Kek mentally raised an eyebrow. 'You just further proved my point. Your parents were total bigots, Hadrian, I will not lie to you.'

'YOU'RE LYING!' Hadrian screamed, and Kek winced as he felt the anger Hadrian was radiating.

'Watch. I will prove it to you, my aibou. You find the bottle with the gold liquid in it while I talk to Dumbledore and get a confession out of him.' Kek told him calmly as he outwardly grinned at Dumbledore and said, "What did you need, sir?"

Hadrian mentally glared at him, anger pouring at him before disappearing into the Shadow Realm to prove to Kek that his parents were good people and Dumbledore wouldn't change him.

"Come, sit Harry." Dumbledore beckoned to him.

"No thanks, Professor. I think I'll stand." Kek told him, still grinning wolfishly as if he knew something Dumbledore didn't.

"Alright, Harry. Would you care for a lemon drop?" He held out a dish filled with the yellow candies.  
Kek's eyes narrowed and he snapped, "Just tell me what you brought me here for, Dumbledore. Get it over with because I have questions for you."

Dumbledore looked shocked but he quickly covered it up with a bright smile. "You seem stressed, Harry, so I will get this over with as quickly as I can."

Kek just glared at him and waited for him to move on.

Five minutes later, Kek still was glaring at him, though now he had more intensity in his gaze.  
"Wonderful. H-I have to kill Voldemort. Woo. Now I have questions, Dumbledore, since you just wasted five minutes of my life with meaningless crap." Kek glared at him again and Dumbledore found himself shrinking back from the hot gaze before he caught himself.  
"Harry, I understand this is all a shock, so I will answer these questions for you while you adjust to this responsibility that has just been thrust upon you." Dumbledore told him in an infuriatingly "understanding" voice.

"What am I, Dumbledore?" Kek asked him, his face the picture of rage.  
"You are a wizard-"  
"No. I am not. You know what I am. You know that I am not a wizard, though I have magic. So I will ask again. What am I?"

Dumbledore looked slightly angry, but mostly just surprised.  
"Harry, I'm sorry but I can't answer that question for I don't know what you wish for my answer to be. You are a wizard."

Kek abruptly looked absolutely gleeful.  
"I know you know more then you are saying, Dumbledore. So I'll make a deal with you. You and I are going to play a game." Kek pulled out his wand and twirled it around with his finger, a wide grin in place and his yellow eyes glinting manically. He pulled out a knife and switched it with his wand, placing his wand back into his pocket. "Here are the rules. We're going to throw these knives," He pulled out another one and dropped it onto Dumbledore's desk. "And try to hit that object." Kek pointed to a poster on the wall that had appeared. "No magic, no nothing, just throwing. Whoever gets it closest to the poster without looking while throwing the knife will win. The loser will have to do a penalty game."

"Harry, this is absurd and unnecessary-"  
"Humor me, Dumbledore. If you honestly know nothing about what I'm asking you, you should have no problem with what will happen if you lose."  
Dumbledore let out a long, suffering sigh. "If this is what you want, Harry."  
Kek's grin turned malicious and he called out, "I call upon the shadows to judge this man's past deeds in a Shadow Game!"

Dumbledore's eyes widened as shadows began to dance around all of them, weaving around Hadrian and Kek's body, the eyes shining a brighter yellow as he grinned.

"Harry... What are you doing?" Dumbledore asked him, showing disappointment on his features.  
"I'll go first, Dumbledore." Kek ignored the question, grabbing his knife and turning around so his back was to the poster. He tossed it over his shoulder, looking as if he didn't have a care in the world. The knife landed on the wall, two feet away from the poster. Kek turned around and grinned back at Dumbledore. "Now it's your turn, Dumbledore. Just throw it, where it ends up doesn't matter. It's just a game, remember? If you win you get to get me to do anything for you, the shadows would have nothing less."

Dumbledore threw the knife over his shoulder the same way as Kek had done, except his other hand still held his wand, and a small wind came from it.

The knife flew towards the poster precisely, but a split-second before it could hit the poster it was stopped by an invisible force and stood there in the air.  
Kek mock-gasped and turned to Dumbledore, shaking his hand.  
"Albus Dumbledore, cheating at a mere game? Tsk tsk, Professor. It seems I win, since the rules specifically said 'no magic', Mr. Power-Hungry." Kek's grin turned deeply malicious and he looked absolutely evil in that moment. "Your penalty is this, Albus Dumbledore. You will be forced to speak nothing but the truth until you learn your lesson. You will be trapped inside of your mind while your body does my bidding and answers questions truthfully. You will be forced to watch as I ruin your reputation, until you learn that power is not everything, greed will only cause grief, and you are not allowed to manipulate people's lives." The shadows sprang towards Dumbledore with malicious force.  
Snape, who had been about to walk up the stairs to Dumbledore's office, heard the blood-curdling screams of the headmaster, and immediately ran up to the office.

What he saw was Kek standing there, an absolutely psychotic grin on his face, and Dumbledore on the ground, his eyes staring at the ceiling without any pupils.

"Potter?" Snape asked in disbelief. "What did you do?"  
"Now that, Snape, is none of your business. You are nothing but a servant for me in this war."  
"And here I thought you were better then Dumbledore or the Dark Lord." Snape sneered.

"You deserve no more then what I give, Snape." Kek growled, yellow eyes flashing. "You are an awful person with no hope for redemption. I have seen your soul, and you are damn lucky I don't play a Shadow Game against you, you son of a bitch. I have no reason other then my own amusement for keeping you here and not condemning you to the Shadow Realm."  
"You're quite heartless, Other-Potter." Snape sneered. "Do you care about anyone other then yourself?"  
"Depends on your definition of the word."  
"What are you going to do when you have your own body? Going to kill Potter? Send him to the Shadow Realm like you've done to everyone else? Drive him insane?"  
Within seconds Snape was against the wall, two hands around his throat.  
"How dare you accuse me of not caring for my hikari? My aibou?" Kek snarled. "He is all I care for. There are three people I care about, and my hikari is at the top of the list. Don't you dare insinuate I don't care about him. I am helping him where no one else will. Now I suggest you leave, now. You didn't see anything. You came here and spoke to Dumbledore about whatever complaints you had and then left."  
Snape growled but quickly left, knowing he couldn't go against the man.

Hadrian appeared back at that moment with the bottle filled with the gold liquid, a glare in place.

"There. Now what?" Hadrian asked, still angry.  
"Now you drink it."

Hadrian glared at him suspiciously. "I'm just supposed to drink something that was in the Shadow Realm, that for all I know is poison or something that will control me?"

"Aibou. If I wanted to control you I could easily do it without a potion." Kek told him calmly. "You've seen a few things of what I can do. You also can feel what I feel, so you should be able to tell I am not lying when I say it is not poison or a controlling potion."

The two argued for awhile more until Kek's logic won and Hadrian sighed before gulping down the liquid. Immediately Hadrian grasped his stomach and gasped in pain.  
"Yes, this will hurt for awhile, which is why I'm going to let you sleep up in here while I take over for the rest of the day." Kek told Hadrian calmly, snapping his fingers towards Hadrian, who disappeared back into their mind after Kek put him to sleep.

Kek stretched and said softly, "You'll thank me for this later, Hadrian."

* * * * *

Kek grinned as he walked up to where Umbridge was. Time for some major payback for what she did to Hadrian. His grin faded as he looked at their hand that had the words, "I must not tell lies" engraved into their skin, still a bright red. He growled as anger poured off of him and his fists clenched.

"Professor Umbridge, may I speak with you for a moment before the train leaves?" Kek asked the woman in a polite tone, forcing a small grin on his face.  
Umbridge looked at him suspiciously but snapped, "It better be quick, boy."

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to play a game, professor." Kek said innocently, pulling out a deck of playing cards. "We'll each pick five cards. Whoever gets the highest card wins. If I win, you don't come back to teach and I give you a penalty game. If you win, I'll leave the wizarding world forever and live as a muggle after giving the ministry my magic."

Umbridge's eyes widened greedily, and without a thought she agreed.

Kek put the deck down and allowed her to shuffle it.

"I call upon the shadows to judge this woman's past deeds in a shadow game." Kek murmured just softly enough for the shadows to hear. They began to dance around them and a soft wind picked up, but Umbridge didn't notice.

Kek's grin widened as Umbridge hexed the deck so she would pick all of the aces. They each picked five cards, before setting them so the other could see.  
Umbridge's eyes widened in horror and anger as Kek placed down two kings and three queens while she placed down a one and four twos.

"T-that's impossible!" Umbridge squealed.  
"Shadow Games force you to show your true nature, Dolores." Kek grinned manically. "And time for your penalty game. You, Dolores Umbridge, are now a werewolf. Prejudice is no longer allowed, for every time you do or say something prejudiced in any way you turn into a werewolf, instead of just on the full moon. Your resignation is already in Dumbledore's office. Enjoy your punishment."

Kek walked out of there, smirking at the screams of anger Umbridge gave off.

* * * * *

Kek stepped onto the train, a duffel bag over his shoulder. He sat in a compartment and locked the door before leaning back and closing his eyes as he went through his and Hadrian's plans for the summer.  
The train came to a stop and Kek grinned. First stop. Send the Dursleys to the Shadow Realm. No exceptions. No redemption. Just shadows. Then, to buy tickets to Japan. Apparently Hadrian wished to go to a small city called Domino. Odd, but he was not about to argue with his master/host.  
Kek looked in the window and saw his/Hadrian's reflection. He grinned slightly as he saw that the potion he had had Hadrian drink had worked immediately. Already, his eyes were a brighter yellow, shining like gems. His lightning bolt scar had disappeared, and his hair had darkened. The tips of it were lime green, but he knew that when Hadrian was in control of their body the tips would be emerald or forest green. On his cheek, there was the "tattoo" of the Eye.  
Now all that there was to wait for was for Hadrian's true personality to come out and for "Harry Potter, Gryffindor Golden Boy and Boy-Who-Lived" to disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

--A/N- I have a question for all of you readers who have been reading (Many thanks, by the way for the wonderful reviews!)

Should I make this a slash story between Yugi and Hadrian? Or should I make them just be friends? Maybe even a Yugi/Hadrian/Yami/Kek pairing? If you didn't get from the last chapter, Yami and Kek will most definitely be together no matter what (sorry for all the slash-haters), but I won't go into anything major. Probably just cute little kisses, maybe a make-out session or two with whatever pairings I do actually decide on. If you have any other ideas for pairings that you would prefer, give me a heads up and I'll take it into consideration. Just no Ginny or Tea pairings. I can't write either of them very well in pairings. Plus there will be some Weasley-bashing (sorry for the Weasley-lovers) I forgot to tell you about if you didn't realize it from the first few chapters. Hope you all keep reading and thanks for the positive reviews!

---

Chapter 3- Kek walked out of the Dursley household, a smirk on his face.  
"Oh how I adore the Shadow Realm..."  
Kek smiled as he felt Hadrian wake up. It was good that he hadn't woken up any earlier, he did need the rest.

Hadrian slowly came to, and Kek switched their positions so Hadrian was in control of their body when he woke up. Hadrian stumbled and put a hand to his head, a large headache there and a slight moan escaping from him.

'Was I correct in saying that you see things differently now, Hadrian?' Kek thought to Hadrian, careful to keep his tone quiet so he didn't worsen his host's pain.

Hadrian didn't seem to hear, so Kek repeated himself a few times, slightly worried about his master.  
The teenager seemed to snap out of it and Kek mentally jumped as he began wailing loudly, sobbing about how sorry he was and how he was a complete and utter idiot to let himself act like that. Kek, panicking, wasn't sure what to do. He knew how to fix physical wounds and illnesses, but when it came to emotions he was quite ignorant of how to deal with them.  
'Hadrian. Shut up.' Kek finally snapped. Hadrian immediately stopped, though he sniffled a few times.  
"I'm sorry." He mumbled.  
'And quit saying that too. You've said it like twenty times in the past thirty seconds.'  
"Sor... Er... Yeah." Hadrian quickly wiped his eyes before asking, more to himself then to Kek, "Was I really that stupid for so long?"  
'Yes.' Kek answered simply. 'The past few weeks I've been chipping at the barrier, so you haven't been so bad, but before that you were an insufferable, self-sacrificing idiot.'

Hadrian sighed. "I know. Shut up. I was stupid and easily manipulated, I trusted too easily, I didn't pay attention, I was influenced easily... Do I need to point out the rest of my flaws?"  
'Not your flaws, Hadrian. Flaws that Dumbledore created. It isn't really your fault. It's Dumbledore's. You were powerless against it, you know. He started them when you were young and continued through your teenage years. It's not your fault.'  
"I guess so." Hadrian sighed again. "Thanks, Kek. For everything you've done while being trapped with me. You've put up with so much, I bet."  
Kek mentally nodded.  
"Well. What now?" Hadrian asked Kek.  
"Whatever you wish, Hadrian."

* * * * *  
'You are not buying that, Hadrian.' Kek told Hadrian in a low voice.  
'But it's so cool looking!' Hadrian protested, holding up the long trench coat. It was black and long, looking quite good on the short boy.

'It's a waste of money.' Kek argued.

'Is not!'

'If you're cold just use a cloak!'

'I hate cloaks! They're annoying and don't keep your arms warm very well.' Hadrian argued back. 'Now I'm buying it!'

Kek growled in their mind and Hadrian mentally stuck out his tongue.

'How about I buy the accessories you wanted in exchange for allowing me to buy this?' Hadrian compromised.

'Fine.' Kek grumbled, though he was glad that Hadrian had agreed to buy the accessories that felt like something he should remember but didn't. Gold bangles, gold earrings, along with a gold band that went on his upper arm. It felt like home to him.

Hadrian paid for the clothes and accessories before walking into a bathroom to change into clothes that fit him.

He walked back out with loose, black jeans around his hips, a black leather tank top with buckles on it, the trench coat flaring out behind him. All of the jewelry was on, other then the earrings that Hadrian had in his pocket.

'So I guess I have to get our ears pierced now, right?' Hadrian asked Kek rhetorically.

'Yes.' Was the blunt answer he received.

'Fine.'

* * * * *  
'How am I supposed to buy a ticket when I don't have a passport or any papers?' Hadrian frowned, looking at the schedule for flights to Japan.

'Why would you need paper to go to a different country?' Kek asked him in confusion.

'I'll explain later. Now how to get onto the plane-'

Hadrian was cut off as Kek took over and Apparated them inside of the plane, into an empty seat.

'Kek! You can't just sneak us onto a plane!' Hadrian shouted in their mind, sounding as though he were hyperventilating.

Kek chuckled. 'And why not, little one?' He questioned Hadrian with a smug grin.

'B-because it's wrong! And someone else might have already paid for this seat, and they can kick us off if we don't have a ticket and we'll go to jail and-' Hadrian was wailing and Kek stopped teasing. It seemed that the real Hadrian had problems with going against the rules.

'Calm down, little one,' Kek soothed mentally. 'Following rules and laws is a good thing to do, but we need to get to Japan. This is more important then following rules. You must understand that bending the rules is the only way to win this war.'

'But... Oh my gosh we're so high up!' Hadrian cried, seeing what Kek saw as he looked out the window.

'You flew nearly every day back at Hogwarts.' Kek raised an eyebrow.

'That was Harry! I hate being high up!' Hadrian mentally closed his eyes, shoving himself back into a corner of his mental pyramid.

Kek sighed slightly and mentally crooned to Hadrian to try and calm him down.

'It's all okay, Hadrian.'

'I'm not afraid,' Hadrian cried irritably. 'I just hate being up high! Humans are not meant to be in the sky! If we were we would have wings like birds or butterflies! It annoys me that humans constantly go against what nature wanted! Both wizards and muggles!'

Kek nodded in agreement. 'My thoughts exactly. When I am from must be much better then this if I am so disgusted by it.' He shook his head as if to clear it. 'But either way, this is the quickest way to get to Japan.'

'Okay.' Hadrian sighed.

* * * * *

They finally stepped off of the plane, Hadrian back in control once more. He quickly ran off before they could check him for a ticket.

Kek mentally tapped Hadrian's shoulder and thought, 'Hadrian. We don't speak Japanese.'

Hadrian stopped abruptly and slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Agh!" He shouted out loud, glad that it was so noisy no one even noticed.

Kek couldn't help a small snicker he let loose. 'Let me take over for now. I'll trace the largest magic trail. We'll eventually find a place like Diagon Alley.'

'Eventually?'

'Well, we don't know much about Japan. They may have more wizard kind here and since I'm just going to be tracing large amounts of magic then we might end up at a school or something of the sort.'

For three hours Kek searched through the city, his bright yellow eyes slightly covered in a black haze.

'How do you do this?' Hadrian asked Kek hesitantly, almost as if waiting for a negative reaction from his other half. He was watching through their eyes. Their entire vision was covered in the black haze, minus a few lines of pale yellow, sparkling lines.

'I... Am not sure. I just... know." Kek thought lamely. 'I think that I manipulate the shadows, like I would do to summon the Shadow Realm, and make it so they cover everything but the magic I'm looking for.'

'Oh.' Hadrian had more questions, but he didn't ask them, not wanting to push his luck. Kek was too engrossed in what he was doing to notice his host's odd sounding tone.

'Here we are!' Kek finally said, walking up to an electronics store and going straight to the back after having shadows cover their body so no one noticed them.

'Kek, can I ask a question?' Hadrian thought hesitantly.

Kek blinked and nodded both mentally and physically. 'Of course, little one. If you are ever confused or curious don't hesitate to ask me anything you want me to elaborate on. Why so hesitant all of a sudden?'

Hadrian just mentally shrugged before asking, 'Can you teach me how to use the shadows like you do?'

'Sure. We'll start as soon as we get settled here.' Kek told him with a careless shrug as he walked gracefully around. Eventually, after walking through quite a few sliding doors, they arrived in what looked like a carbon copy of Diagon Alley, minus a few different store names and the Japanese writing.

Kek walked up with ease to a bookstore that Hadrian was unable to tell what the name of it was. He walked to the counter and asked, "Do you speak English?"  
"Yes, I do. How can I help you?" The man asked calmly.

"Well, I wanted to take a trip to Japan. Though there is one problem."  
"What would that be?" The man asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"I don't speak Japanese."  
"That would be a problem." The man agreed. "We get this all the time. Here." He walked over to a shelf and grabbed a wrapped box with earrings and a tongue ring in it. They all were simple ruby studded rings. "Go get your ears and tongue pierced with these. It slowly teaches you Japanese. Don't ask me how, I don't know. I just sell the stupid things."

'Isn't he just the happiest man you've ever seen?' Hadrian thought rhetorically.

After a few minutes of bargaining and another ten minutes of going to get their ears pierced again and their tongue pierced, they were finally able to understand what was going on around them.

Hadrian had taken control over and currently had his tongue out, trying to look at what they had put on it.

'You do realize how ridiculous you look, don't you?' Kek asked him, mentally raising an eyebrow.

Hadrian's tongue immediately shot back in and a blush covered his pale cheeks and the Egyptian eye on his cheek. He ducked his head as he stepped onto the bus they were getting on.

* * * * *

'I can't believe you did that, Kek.' Hadrian moaned in their mind as they looked at the large manor Kek had "persuaded" the real estate agent to give to them by using a minor form of the Imperious Curse.

'Oh hush, Hadrian.' Kek snapped, causing Hadrian to cower back in their mind. Kek immediately calmed down and mentally wrapped a soothing arm around the jumpy teen. He cursed himself for forgetting that now that Dumbledore's influence was off, Hadrian was acting like the abused teen he was. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I'm not used to having you care about the rules. I've been with you for around five years now, and I'm used to you just doing what you want. That's sort of how I am. I'm not quite as reckless, but if I have to get something done I will easily break the rules. I'm sorry.'

Hadrian nodded, though he was silent for awhile as Kek walked around the large manor to get a feel of it.

There were quite a few rooms, so many that Hadrian lost track. He came out in his half-transparent form, being slightly shorter then Kek was.

"It's not fair." Hadrian pouted, crossing his arms. "How come when you're in control we're taller, but when I'm in control we're shorter?"  
"Life isn't fair, darling." Kek snorted, wrapping an arm around Hadrian's shoulder, who pouted again.

"Darn."

"Well, what room do you want us to stay in?" Kek asked Hadrian.

"'Us'?" Hadrian questioned in slight alarm.  
"Of course us," Kek said oblivious to Hadrian's slight blush. "I'm not letting you out of my sight, little one, if I can help it." Kek told him calmly.

"You don't have to do that-" Hadrian began but was cut off by Kek tackling him into a hug and saying brightly, "But I want to! So choose a room before I do!"

Hadrian had tensed and was still stiff as he pointed to the dark red colored room with silver.  
Kek dragged him in and sat him down on the bed before calling out as he walked into the connected bathroom, "Get some sleep, little one. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."  
A little while later Kek came back out of the bathroom, clothed in pajamas. He grinned as he saw his little host curled under the covers, looking even more small and child-like then he usually did. Kek found himself thinking of him as a small kitten, curled up in the large, fluffy comforters. He laid down next to the half-transparent teen and faced him, nuzzling his neck and face slightly as he wrapped his arms protectively around the smaller boy. Hadrian cuddled closer to the warmth, a soft sigh escaping his lips.

'Yes, this is where I was meant to be. There is no possible way before I was put into the bracelets that I had this feeling of contentedness.' Kek thought to himself as he nuzzled Hadrian's neck again. They fit together perfectly, Kek felt in his mind.

'I will protect the fragile creature in my arms. Forever.' Kek vowed silently to himself, watching his other half sleep, his chest moving up and down with his breaths.

Kek felt sort of narcissistic because Hadrian was so beautiful and they looked almost identical, yet he thought Hadrian was the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen.

Kek pondered on this for a long time before he fell into a calm sleep, face buried in Hadrian's hair.

* * * * *

The next few days were spent with Kek having Hadrian drink some potions to make his malnourished body look more healthy, along with one that would fix his eyesight. He told Hadrian to go to the Japanese Diagon Alley and buy as many books as he could that were useful and held information. They spent hours on end reading through books and sharing the knowledge through the bond they had formed. Many times one of them would stay in their half-transparent form and stay up all night, reading and practicing.

By the end of their first week in Japan, Hadrian had learned how to become an Animagus (His form was an adorable, black and dark red fox cub with glowing green claws and eyes), more spells then he had ever heard of in his life, and many more useful things.  
Kek had also had Hadrian buy everything he would need, such as a car, more clothing, and many electronic items like a laptop, computer, and cell phone.  
Hadrian stepped into his car, wearing his black trench coat that he wore on a daily basis, along with all of the jewelry that Kek liked. All of it gold, of course.

"Where to today, Kek?" Hadrian asked him out loud.

Kek seemed to think before shrugging in his half-transparent form, wearing nearly the same clothes as Hadrian, minus the trench coat and leather collar. "Just drive around. I have a good feeling about today."

Hadrian shrugged and nodded in agreement. Today did feel like something extremely good was going to happen.

So Hadrian drove around randomly, going wherever felt right for close to three hours. He was caught up in his thoughts, so when a kid ran straight across the road he didn't notice him until he hit him.  
"OH MY GOSH!" Hadrian shouted, slamming on the brakes. He slammed open the door and ran over to where the kid was. "I KILLED HIM! I JUST RAN OVER SOMEONE! OH MY GOSH! I KILLED HIM! I'M GOING TO HELL FOR THIS! I KILLED HIM! I RAN HIM OVER OH MY GOSH!"

'Hadrian! Calm down! He's not dead!' Kek yelled in their mind.  
"I'M SO SORRY!" Hadrian wailed as the other teenager stood up. "I WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION AND I AM SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!"

The teenager laughed slightly and said, "It's alright, don't worry. It was an accident and wasn't your fault. I should have looked both ways before crossing the street."  
Hadrian calmed down but quickly said, "Are you okay? I swear, if you need to go to the hospital I'll pay for the bills and all of that."  
The teenager laughed again and assured him that he was fine. "A couple scrapes and bruises, but other then that I'm fine."  
"Look, I am really sorry, is there any way I can make this up to you? I feel terrible." Hadrian asked him, feeling extremely guilty. "How about I take you out for lunch or something?" He suggested.  
"That sounds fine. I'm Yugi Mutou."  
"Hadrian Potter. Nice to meet you after knowing I didn't kill you." Hadrian said with a weak smile. Yugi laughed.

"Really, it's okay." Yugi assured him. "Accidents happen. It's just a good thing that you didn't run into another car."  
"So where do you want to go for lunch?"

* * * * *  
While Hadrian drove and spoke to Yugi, Kek watched the boy who was the same size as his other.  
They were basically the same height, Hadrian being just a little taller then Yugi. Yugi had even spikier hair then Hadrian, also having three colors in it. It was black in the middle, a red that was close to being pink on the edges, and blond on the bangs. Kek could tell that it was natural, as odd as it seemed.

"How old are you, Yugi?" Hadrian asked him curiously. "Fifteen?" He questioned randomly.  
Yugi blinked and nodded. "Yeah. How-?"  
"How did I know? Well, you're about my size and I can tell from the book you're holding that you are at least in high school." Hadrian nodded to the Algebra 2 book he was holding, carefully trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"Wow. You're really observant." Yugi complimented.  
"Nah. I was curious as to what you were reading and looked at it. If I was observant I wouldn't of ran you over in the first place." Hadrian pointed out guiltily.

"It wasn't your fault, Hadrian." Yugi laughed again.

"Doesn't mean I don't feel incredibly guilty about it." Hadrian told him grouchily. "What if I hadn't stopped right before hitting you? You could have had a concussion!" Hadrian's eyes widened. "You don't have a headache, do you? You did hit your head pretty hard. Oh my gosh I gave you brain damage!"

"Hadrian, I'm fine. Really. I don't have a headache." Yugi assured the distressed teen.  
"I'm sorry." Hadrian said meekly. "I'm really making myself out to look like I'm crazy, aren't I?"

"Not at all. You're just very nervous for some reason right now." Yugi told him with a smile.  
"Yeah. I have issues if you haven't noticed." Hadrian laughed slightly as he pushed a piece of his wavy hair behind his ear. "So tell me about yourself, Yugi. What subjects do you take in school?"

Yugi started talking and stopping as if expecting to be interrupted, but when he wasn't for awhile, he started talking a lot more and Hadrian listened, occasionally having to force his eyes back to the road. It was nice hearing about what a normal life would be like, in Hadrian's eyes.

Hadrian jumped when Kek shouted, 'IT'S ANOTHER SHADOW ITEM!' in his mind and yelped when he nearly ran into another car. He slammed on his brakes before he could run into the car and winced as he heard the honks the other car sent at him.  
"Sorry!" Hadrian shouted out his window.

"You alright, Hadrian?" Yugi asked him cautiously.  
"Yeah. Sorry. I thought I saw something on the road." Hadrian told him truthfully, glaring at the ground. "Stupid leaf that I thought was a squirrel." He hissed under his breath.

Yugi blinked and looked away. "Alright then."  
* * * * *

"You lost my godson." Sirius stated in disbelief, staring at Dumbledore with wide eyes.  
"Not lost... We are merely not sure where he is." Dumbledore said slowly.

"..."  
"You lost him."

"Yes Sirius. We lost Harry."  
"Well then find him you dim idiot!" Sirius shouted.

"We are doing all we can to find him, Sirius. Don't worry."

"You lost him." Sirius repeated, glaring at him. "Before he even made it to the Dursley's. That's really sad, Dumbledore. I hope you know that."  
Sirius stormed out of the office and saw Remus was waiting there.  
"Remus. We are going to go find Harry and Kek."  
"Who's Kek?" Remus asked him cautiously.  
"Kek is Harry's other personality."

"Since when has he had multiple personalities?"  
"No idea whatsoever. But we're going to find them. Now. Come on."

"You're kidding." Yugi laughed.  
"Nope. They dyed the dude's cat bright blue and neon yellow with puke green claws." Hadrian told Yugi solemnly as he drove Yugi back to his house. "And you know what stinks? I was accused of doing it! Me! I had three weeks of detention, polishing trophies with a single cloth! I did get the twins back though."  
"What did you do?" Yugi asked between fits of laughter.  
Hadrian grinned. "We'll just say that they were turned into chickens until the glue washed off."

The two laughed and Hadrian stopped as he saw the shop where Yugi's house was at.  
"Whoa, you and your grandpa run this store?" Hadrian asked in awe as he looked at it. "It's so nice looking! Is it still open for the day? I'd love to look."

"Sure!" Yugi said enthusiastically. They both stepped out of the car, and Hadrian's hand twitched as he heard Kek yell at him to ask Yugi about his Shadow Item.

'Please stop yelling,' Hadrian pleaded. 'I hate it when people yell at me.'

Kek immediately quieted and murmured an apology.

'Now I will ask him about his Shadow Item after he starts to trust us more. If he knows anything he is not just going to tell us after meeting us for one day. It takes time to gain trust, Kek.'

'You trusted me quickly.' Kek muttered, sounding as though he were pouting.

'Yes, but that's different. You can tell when I'm lying and I can tell when you are. Yugi wouldn't know if we were lying. So give it time. You need to be patient.'

"Hadrian? You alright?" Yugi interrupted his talking with his other self. Hadrian blushed slightly and grinned.  
"Sorry. Lost in thought." He apologized as they walked in. Hadrian's eyes widened and he immediately began bouncing around, asking Yugi to explain what some of the things were. Soon they were caught up in discussions and Hadrian hanging on Yugi's every word. Kek was mentally grinning, glad that Hadrian had made a friend.

The two boys jumped when Yugi's grandfather stepped up behind them, Hadrian yelping and falling over, dragging a large cut-out for Duel Monsters down with him.

"Sorry! Really sorry! I'm being such a klutz today!" Hadrian cried as he tried to stand up, pushing the cut-out off of him.

"It's no problem, er..." He trailed off, wondering who he was.  
Hadrian smiled brightly and bowed before saying, "Hadrian Potter, sir. I'm Yugi's friend who ran him over with my new car." he winced. "I swear, it was a total accident and I am really sorry! If he ends up having a concussion I swear I'll pay for the hospital bills!"

Grandpa Mutou laughed and said, "It's alright, Potter-san. Yugi seems to be alright, right Yugi?"  
"Right Grandpa," Yugi chirped. "Hadrian, this is my grandfather."  
"Nice to meet you, Mutou-san." Hadrian said politely, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I tend to babble when I get nervous." He apologized meekly.

"It's fine, Potter-san."  
"Call me Hadrian, sir. Please." Hadrian told him with a bright smile. He frowned as he looked at the time. "Well darn. Looks like I have to go. Thanks for a wonderful day, Yugi! Here's my number, give me a call sometime and hopefully we can do it again! I'll probably stop by here again to look at these games some more, they all look like a ton of fun! It was nice meeting you Mr. Mutou, and I'll see you guys around." He smiled at them after writing his number down on Yugi's hand with a marker he had in his pocket. He waved a quick good bye and disappeared out of the door quickly.

Yugi blinked in surprise before smiling. Hadrian definitely was an odd person. Kind, definitely, but odd.

* * * * *  
"Kek, what did I tell you about being patient? We can't just run over to Yugi's and ask him about his Shadow Item!" Hadrian told him as Kek whined about wanting to go ask the other boy questions.

"But Hady-kun-!" Kek protested.  
"But nothing, Kek! I like Yugi, he's a really sweet guy and I don't want to be scaring him off by having him think we're creepy people who want to steal his admittedly cool Shadow Necklace thingy!" Hadrian whined.

Kek glared at him and Hadrian whimpered slightly, backing away timidly. Kek softened immediately and wrapped his half-transparent arms around the smaller boy.  
"I'm sorry, Hadrian. I understand. I've never been a patient man. I'm sorry."

Hadrian nodded into Kek's shoulder and sighed as he nuzzled his face into Kek's chest.

"I'm sorry too. I know how much this means to you. And I'm trying my best, but most of this is just me improvising. I don't know what I'm supposed to do for any of this and it's driving me mad. I don't know how I'm supposed to help you get your memories back, I don't know how to find out how these bracelets work, and I don't know how to go about any of this."

Kek laid them down on their bed and Hadrian curled up next to Kek, leaning his head against the Egyptian's chest.

"'M tired." Hadrian murmured, his tense grip on Kek relaxing until he fell into sleep.

Kek cuddled closer to the smaller boy before yawning and falling asleep also.

* * * * *  
Hadrian growled as he was woken up by a sharp pain in his wrists.  
"Kek. Why are my wrists hurting?" He asked him in a forced calm voice.  
"That would be because the bracelets are trying to tell us something." Kek answered groggily.

"And what would that be?"  
"We have to go somewhere, I think. Come on, we'll let it guide us or something like that. Maybe it'll take us somewhere where we're useful." Kek stood up and tossed clothes at Hadrian, who sleepily changed and slapped accessories on in a daze. He put his leather collar on before yawning and walking.  
"So how do I know where to go, Kek?" Hadrian asked, waking up some.

"Just close your eyes and walk. They'll take you where they want you to go." Kek answered, yellow eyes glazed over slightly.  
Hadrian did so, and started walking. Around a half hour later he opened them and found himself in front of Seto Kaiba's building.  
"Huh. Weird." Hadrian mused. He opened the door and walked in. Security guards were standing there and Hadrian just raised an eyebrow at them. He was jolted from his musings on how best to get past them when he felt a familiar presence.  
'Kek. Why is Yugi here?' Hadrian asked worriedly. 'Did the bracelets acting all wacky have to do with his item?'

'Maybe. Go through the doors, that's where they want you to go.' Kek answered.

Hadrian frowned and walked up to the two guards. He stood on his tippy-toes, ignoring their questions, and smacked them both in the back of their necks, easily knocking them out. He opened the door with ease and walked through.  
"Ooh, fancy!" Hadrian giggled as he looked around, seeing all of the technology surrounding them. He looked up and saw Yugi standing in an odd-looking thing and another person he recognized as Seto Kaiba in another... thing. "Hey! Yugi! What's up?" Hadrian called up, waving.  
"Hadrian? What are you doing here?" Yugi called back down.  
"... I have no idea whatsoever." Hadrian answered with a shrug. "How come you're dueling, er... What's your name, dude?" Hadrian turned to Kaiba, who glared at him.  
"You're in MY building, and you don't know who I am?" He snapped.  
"...No. I don't. You gonna tell me or am I gonna have to come up with one for you?" Hadrian squinted his eyes and he gasped. "OH MY GOSH! YOU LOOK LIKE VOLDEMORT!"  
Everyone in the room jumped at his proclamation and Kek mentally groaned.  
"Who?" Kaiba asked in a snarl.  
"Voldemort." Hadrian answered matter-of-factly. "His real name's Tom Riddle. It's really scary how much you look like him. Are you related to him in any way? Maybe you're his son that he didn't know about. Ew... Voldemort reproducing is a gross thought..." Hadrian shuddered, not noticing the incredulous stares he was getting from everyone. "Just to let you know, if you are Tom Riddle's son, he'll be either dead or in prison within three years. He's a sadistic jerk who killed my parents and tried to kill me."  
"What are you blathering on about, fool?" Kaiba growled.  
"Were you listening, Tom Jr.?" Hadrian ranted, glaring at him. "It's not nice to ignore people, you know," he lectured, walking closer to where Kaiba was. "I'm talking about Voldemort! Tom Riddle! Geez! You are rude, buddy. Really rude, you jerk. Here I am, giving you a nice, English history lesson, and there you are, being a jerk and completely ignoring my wonderful knowledge!"  
Yugi had a hand covering his mouth and was trying desperately not to laugh at the look on Kaiba's face, who was looking confused, angry, and annoyed.  
"Who the hell are you?" Kaiba finally ground out.  
"Hadrian Potter, at your service."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Just to let you know, the card in Hadrian's deck called "Serpentine Knight" was created by Magician Girl Mirani. She has helped me so much with everything, so this chapter is dedicated to you! Thanks for everything!

---

Chapter 4- "Potter?" Kaiba questioned, looking surprised.

"Yep. People in England know me as Harry Potter if that rings a bell." Hadrian told him brightly. "But as I was saying, you are an ignorant jerk who needs to listen to someone other then yourself! I was being nice enough to tell you a large part of my history and you go and interrupt me, calling me a fool! I may be annoying and act kinda immature when I want to be, but I am not a fool!" Hadrian was back to ranting and soon he was standing up on the platform with Kaiba, shaking his finger at the older teenager who was looking shocked and properly cowed. Everyone else that was there was staring at Hadrian in shock, while Yugi was torn between being horrified and laughing hysterically. Joey looked like Christmas had come early.

Kaiba seemed to realize what was happening because he stood up straight abruptly and glared at the smaller teen.  
"Back up a second, midget. You, a kid who looks no older then maybe thirteen at the most, runs the corporation that won't sell me any of it's property?" Kaiba glared at him.  
"Eh, no. I technically own it, but I don't do anything yet." Hadrian told him with a shrug.

"What? Why?" Kaiba nearly snarled.

"I haven't even turned sixteen yet," Hadrian said defensively. "My birthday's in a few weeks."  
"Wait. You were driving and you weren't sixteen? No wonder you ran me over." Yugi told him dryly.  
Hadrian blinked. "Huh?"  
"The legal age from where you are from to drive is sixteen." Yugi told him slowly.  
"...Seriously? I thought you just had to buy the car and you could drive it." Hadrian shrugged. "Whoops."

They all stared at him in disbelief.

"What?" He asked defensively. "I've lived a very sheltered life if you haven't noticed. It isn't my fault the Dur-" He trailed off abruptly and took a deep breath before continuing, "It isn't my fault. I was never taught the real rules of the world. I know most of the basics. Like no stealing, cheating, lying, and that type of thing, but not a whole lot of other things." He fidgeted under their incredulous gazes. "It isn't my fault!" He repeated louder that time. "Anyway, as I was saying, I don't run the business yet because I am young and I'm pretty sure I'd mess up the company."

"So what are you doing here?" Kaiba asked him in annoyance.  
"Didn't I answer that already? I have no idea. So continue on with whatever it is you were doing and I'll watch. How's that sound?" Hadrian sat down and smiled when he saw a younger, but about the same height-sized, kid next to him. "Hi. I'm Hadrian Potter if you didn't catch it from my rant at Seto up there. And you are?"  
"Mokuba. I'm Seto's little brother." The black-haired kid said proudly.

"Nice name." Hadrian told him with a smile. "Has your brother's aura always been so sickly?"  
Mokuba choked on air and managed to gasp out, "What?"  
"I'm sorry, I guess I thought you already knew." Hadrian told him carefully. "You know those lights you see around people and animals?"  
"You see them too?" Mokuba blurted out before he could stop himself.  
"Yeah. They're called auras. Every living creature has one. You and I have a special gift of being able to see them. See Yugi's? His is magenta, purple, red, and white.. Wait. It's black now. My mistake Magenta I haven't really figured out what it means yet, so I'll get back to you on that. Purple means that he is a calm, kind spirit, but red means that he is extremely emotional and he stays true to them. Earlier today Yugi's aura had white in it, which means that he is pure and innocent. Oh, there it is. Can you see the flicker of it around his heart?" Hadrian pointed, a hand wrapped around Mokuba's shoulder as he showed him.  
"They can change that easily?" Mokuba asked him curiously, completely engrossed with what Hadrian was telling him and not paying attention to the duel he had started watching.

"Well, not usually. I'll have to look into that."  
"So if white means pure and innocent, black means dark and evil?" Mokuba questioned innocently.  
"No. Let me tell you this now, Mokuba. Black, dark, and evil are not synonyms. Black is a color. Dark is a type of magic, creatures, and other things. Evil is a way a person can be. Evil is bad. Dark and black CAN be bad, but usually are not. Black, with auras, means a sad or anger-filled past, or a dark soul. A dark soul just means that they are more compatible with night time and things that have to do with that." Hadrian explained patiently. "Take a look at mine. I don't seem like a bad guy, do I? Yet my soul is probably spotted with black. And look at my bracelets. They seem like an almost endless black, don't they?"

Mokuba nodded as he looked at them, not having noticed them before.  
"I'll let you in on a secret of why my aura is black. My parents were killed when I was really little. Like one year old. And then I was placed under a curse by an evil Dark Lord named Voldemort."  
"Isn't that the guy you accused big brother of looking like?" Mokuba asked him curiously.  
"Yeah. It's really creepy how much they look alike." Hadrian shuddered. "If he had red eyes I'd be REALLY creeped out. That's the one thing that shows Voldemort is an evil wizard. Anywho, this curse was supposed to kill me, but as you can see, I survived. Look carefully at the aura around my forehead. It's a sickly green, correct?"

Mokuba nodded in awe.

"That's where the curse hit. I still have effects of it happen sometimes. It's feels icky and wrong, right?" Hadrian continued.  
"Right." Mokuba nodded, but then he looked worried. "But Seto's aura is nearly the same shade!" He said in horror.

"Yeah. That's another reason why I was so defensive when I saw him. I don't usually start ranting like that, but it was either that or I completely break down." Hadrian told him carefully. "The only other auras that ever had that shade was Voldemort's and another person who I am currently extremely angry with. But the difference between Seto's and their auras is their souls are also that color, while Seto's is a nice blue color."  
"So what is an aura, really?" Mokuba asked him.  
"An aura shows what their personalities are, basically. A person's soul is who they truly are to be. Seto has allowed his greed and power-hungry nature to corrupt his aura."

Mokuba looked upset as he watched his brother duel and Hadrian felt slightly guilty for having to tell him this, but it was necessary.

"Look at your left hand, Mokuba." Hadrian said softly.  
Mokuba looked confused but did so before "eeping" and shaking his hand.  
"Get the green off! Get it off!" He yelled, swiping his other hand at it. The green disappeared almost immediately and Mokuba felt lighter at the same time. "Why did I have that?" Mokuba asked Hadrian, a slight fearful look to it. He didn't know why, but he trusted Hadrian. He felt as if he knew him before.

"Your brother's false ideals were starting to force themselves onto you. Now that you've noticed it, chances are you won't miss any corruption of your aura unless a skilled aura-reader such as myself forced one on you." Hadrian gave him a kind smile at that point though. "Don't worry, though. I'll watch over you, kitten." Hadrian gave him a light hug.

"Eh?" Mokuba asked in confusion.  
Hadrian blushed and pulled away. "Sorry. Aura-readers are protective of those younger then them. Especially other little aura-readers. It's an instinctive thing."  
Mokuba hugged him back and Hadrian grinned. "See? I like you, Mokuba. You're cute, in a boyish way of course. Oh. Looks like they're done. Were we supposed to be watching?" Hadrian sheepishly rubbed the back of his head while Kek mentally rolled his eyes.

"Whoops." Mokuba summed up.  
Hadrian's eyes flickered over to Yugi and was surprised when he felt the remains of Shadow Magic on Kaiba and a large amount of it surrounding Yugi. His eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he looked at the Shadow Item around his neck.

'Odd. How did his aura change so drastically in such a short time?' Hadrian thought, not noticing that he had sent it to Kek.

'I'm not sure. I'll think about it while you go do whatever you do.'

"Good job! Who won?" Hadrian asked loudly as the others face-faulted.

"Did you pay attention at all?" Yugi asked him, his voice still sounding deeper then Hadrian remembered it.  
"Uh. No. I was busy teaching Mokuba about auras." Hadrian explained brightly. "Anyone else want to hear about them?"

"I'm not sure if I should be insulted or not." Yugi said dryly.  
"Oh! Don't be!" Hadrian told him quickly. "Auras fascinate me, and when I saw another Reader, I was excited! I really did want to watch you, I swear!" Hadrian told him with a sheepish look on his face. There was a slight pause in which Hadrian then asked, "So what were you doing in the first place?"

Yugi, Joey, and Mokuba all sweatdropped as they looked at the innocently confused Hadrian.  
"We were having a Duel Monsters battle." Yugi finally answered patiently.  
"Oh. Can I see?" Hadrian asked, jumping up to the platform and looking over at Yugi's cards. "Ooh, I have some of those!" Hadrian said, pulling out the unbreakable container he had of cards that had been given to him with the bracelets. "I always wondered what they were, I found them in a bush with a note to me, which was really weird, ya know? So I sorta kept them even though they could have been from a pedophile or something, but what could I do? I was ten and naïve of the world's ways. Heck, right now I'm fifteen and I'm still fairly naïve of everything." Hadrian babbled slightly as he looked at Yugi's cards. "Oh, I like this one." he pointed to the Dark Magician card, not noticing Yugi's amused look on his face. "I have one like that in mine I think. My favorite is this one, the Shadow Mage." He flipped through his cards and pulled out one that showed a black and silver armored character, his face covered by a large witches' hat that barely showed a smirk on the mage's face. His arms were crossed and in one of his hands a wand was held lazily, a gem that looked like an onyx on the end of it. "He's cool looking, isn't he?" Hadrian asked wistfully. "Oh! I like this one too!" Hadrian gushed, pointing at the Kuriboh card Yugi's deck held. "How do you play?" He questioned Yugi, not noticing the amused looks he was getting from everyone.

"It takes awhile to explain. How about tomorrow we meet at my grandfather's game shop and we'll exchange information? Like how you got a Millennium Item?" Yugi nodded to Hadrian's wrists.  
"Eh? Millennium Items? You mean my Shadow Gauntlets?" Hadrian questioned in confusion. "That sounds fair. I'd like to hear about your own if that's cool. You tell me about your, er..."  
"Millennium Puzzle," Yugi supplied, an amused smirk in place.  
"Yeah, that. And I tell you about my Shadow Gauntlets. And then you teach me about Duel Monsters and I... Well, what do you want to know?" Hadrian rubbed the back of his neck, leaning against the railing slightly.

"How about your life before you came here? You didn't tell Y-me much about yourself after you ran me over today."

"I swear, it was an accident and I am really sorry-!" Hadrian began again.  
"It's fine, Hadrian." Yugi assured him, a chuckle coming from him.

"Wait, you ran Yugi over? When did this happen, Yug'?" Joey called at them.  
"Earlier today." Hadrian answered, his face bright red. "I was totally out of it and I wasn't paying attention while driving and Yugi ran across the street and I didn't see the stop sign. I kinda hit him. It was a total accident though and I am SO sorry, I really didn't mean to and I swear I'll make it up to you sometime-!"  
"Hadrian. Relax. It's alright." Yugi assured him again.

"I feel so awful." Hadrian said gloomily. He yawned abruptly and fell to his knees before leaning back against the railing again. "'M sleepy." he muttered. "Way too long without sleep. I'll see you tomorrow Yugi. I'll come by around three if that's alright." Hadrian yawned again and jumped off of the platform, landing on his feet with ease, ignoring the surprised look he got from the others. "See you later." He yawned and disappeared without thinking.

He fell into bed immediately, not noticing Kek asking him if he wanted them to see his magic so soon.

* * * * *  
Hadrian opened the door to the game shop Yugi's grandfather owned and he forced himself not to immediately go around and look at all of the games. He quickly lost the battle and began bouncing around, reading the backs of many of the games.  
"Hadrian?" Yugi's voice asked, and Hadrian spun around with a yelp, falling over and having boxes fall around him.  
He groaned.  
"When did I become such a klutz?" Hadrian asked out loud, immediately gathering all of the boxes back up and putting them back on the shelf. "Sorry about that. I really wanted to see some of them and, well, you've seen my klutziness." Hadrian said sheepishly.

Yugi laughed and Hadrian noticed his voice was back to normal.  
"So what do ya wanna know, Yugi?" Hadrian asked him, sitting down on the floor, looking as if he didn't have a care in the world. Yugi followed and crossed his legs.

"How did you get a Millennium Item? And why do you have the Egyptian Eye on your face? Is it a tattoo?" Yugi questioned.

"I found the Shadow Gauntlets in a bush after being chased around by my cousin. I was ten at the time, I think. I put them on, me being the naïve young child. Well, they melted into me. See?" He rolled up his sleeves and showed him the gold that were part of his arms by that point.  
"Didn't that hurt? And you were only ten at the time?"

"Yeah. It hurt really bad. It was like, boiling hot while shrinking to fit my wrists. Now it grows with me, but they will always feel too small, ya know?"  
"How did they do that?"

"Shadow Magic." Hadrian answered simply.

"Excuse me?"  
"It's the magic that was sealed into the Shadow Items. Or as you call them, the Millennium Items. A pharaoh sealed them away thousands of years ago. He was pretty cool. Don't ask what it can do, because all I know is that Shadow Magic can do a whole lot of things. Like send people to the Shadow Realm!" Hadrian blanched for a second. "Wait a second... Is that why Umbridge disappeared?" Hadrian muttered to himself. He glared at his bracelets and sent a message to Kek, 'Who else did you send to the Shadow Realm, Kek?'

'I only sent the Dursleys to the Shadow Realm. Dumbledore and Umbridge only have a penalty on them for now.'

"Sorry. I just realized something now. My bad. Continuing on! With the bracelets I also got the deck I showed you last night. Along with a random note saying they were mine. Answering your next question, no, this is not a tattoo. I don't really know what it is." Hadrian shrugged. "Just add it to another one of my weird quirks. So how did you get your Millennium Puzzle?"  
"My grandfather brought it back from an expedition in Egypt. He gave it to me years ago to try and solve. I just recently did. It was really confusing."  
"I can tell. It must have been worth it though, it looks so cool." Hadrian told him with a smile. "So about this Duel Monster game..."

Hadrian looked in confusion at the cards that were in front of him. "So how do you end up winning?"  
"When your life points reach zero," Yugi explained. "And no, lowest score doesn't win like golf for the third time." He added when Hadrian opened his mouth again. Hadrian pouted.  
"There are no games where lowest score wins... Other then golf. But I don't play golf." Hadrian sulked.

Yugi rolled his eyes in slight amusement.

"I'm sure we can find one for you somewhere, Hadrian." Yugi assured him.  
The two jumped as there was a loud tapping on the window. Hadrian opened it to look out and immediately yelped as he fell back, a white blur attacking him.  
"Hedwig! You came!" Hadrian said cheerfully, running away from Hedwig and acting as if she wasn't hell-bent on attacking him.

Hedwig let out a shriek and Hadrian sweatdropped. "I did not forget you, if that's what you were thinking! I thought Sirius was going to send me a letter so I figured you'd find me when he sent a letter!"  
Hedwig shrieked again.  
"Don't you yell at me, Hedwig Ava Potter! This was important!" Hadrian yelled at her, stamping his feet childishly. "I'm sorry I left you, alright? It was an accident and it won't happen again, okay?"  
Hedwig seemed satisfied as she landed on Hadrian's shoulder and nipped at his ear.  
"Yugi, if you haven't realized it, this is my pet-"

An indignant squawk from Hedwig.

"Whoops. My bad. My friend Hedwig." Hadrian corrected himself. "Not a pet. She was mad because I left her back in England."

"She's very beautiful," Yugi noted. Hedwig preened under the praise and Hadrian mock-sighed.  
"Don't encourage her ego, Yugi. It's big enough by this point." Hadrian told him teasingly. Hadrian seemed to realize that Hedwig had a letter on her leg and frowned. He took it off and flicked it open before pulling out the parchment.  
"How did Dumbledore get a letter on you, Hedwig?" Hadrian muttered. "I'm assuming Fawkes had to force it on you." An agreeing chirp from the owl. "Dear Harry, blah blah blah. I'm very disappointed in your behavior, blah blah blah. Dark magic is bad, blah blah blah.... Whatever." Hadrian crumpled the parchment up and tossed it into a garbage can.  
"Someone sent you a letter with your owl?" Yugi asked him slowly.  
"Yeah. Don't ask me why, I don't know." Hadrian said before Yugi could question him. "Hedwig, go back to the house. You'll recognize it, it's the exact opposite of Privet Drive."

Hedwig flew back out the window and Hadrian grinned. "So now that that's out of the way, what do you want to know about my past?"

"Where are you actually from? I can't place your accent." Yugi asked him.

"England. My accent isn't as strong as some others."

"How come you came to Japan? And when did you learn Japanese?" Yugi continued to ask. Hadrian was happy to answer these questions as long as they didn't have anything to do with his school or it's adventures.  
"I came to Japan because these," He held up his wrists and showed him the Shadow Gauntlets (He wouldn't call them the Millennium Gauntlets until he was sure Kek wasn't Atem's lover that had been given the "back-up" item. Kek had said the "back-up" item had a different name since it wasn't really a Millennium Item) and rolled his eyes. "They like to take me places where I'm needed apparently. Like last night at Kaiba's place. And if I'm not where I'm supposed to be they constrict and burn. If I'm going the right way they cool down and feel looser. If I'm where I'm supposed to be, they vibrate. Like right now they are. Feel," Hadrian encouraged, holding his wrists out. Yugi hesitantly put his hands on top of Hadrian's and allowed his fingertips to brush against the bracelets. He gasped as he could feel them vibrating extremely fast, his hands jumping away.  
"Doesn't that feel uncomfortable?" Yugi asked him curiously.  
"It's actually quite soothing once you get used to it." Hadrian answered with a small smile. "When it first did this when I arrived here I jumped, like, ten feet into the air. It took me a long time to get used to it, but now it feels really nice when it happens."

Yugi nodded, slightly confused but not too much.

"Why were you in a bush when you found your deck and item?" Yugi asked him the question that had been bugging him.  
Hadrian blinked and frowned. "I think I was running from my cousin Dudley and his gang. Oh yeah! Now I remember! Story time!" Hadrian flopped down to sit down and smiled at Yugi.

'You sure you want to tell him all of this, Hady-kun?' Kek asked him carefully.

'Why not? I like him. He's nice and I feel like he'll be a good ally when he finds out more about his Millennium Puzzle. Besides, I feel like we can trust him, Kek. I think you knew whatever spirit is inside his puzzle because he feels familiar and warm. Plus, I really really really want to find out why his aura changes color! It's so pretty, isn't it? Almost as pretty as yours when you're-' Hadrian paused and he mentally smacked himself. 'You're in control. Duh. When he duels, his spirit comes out. Why didn't I think of that right away? I feel extremely stupid.'

"Alright, so here's how it went," Hadrian said brightly. "I had been at the park because Aunt Petunia kicked me out for not making the dinner right for them. So I was swinging and Dudley pushed me off and yelled at me for doing better on a test then him. I ran and eventually was in a bush. I kinda fell asleep for awhile and when I woke up I saw the deck and bracelets. I looked through it and found my first card. The Serpentine Knight."  
"The Serpentine Knight? I've never heard of that one." Yugi frowned slightly. "I didn't have a chance to look at all of your cards, I only saw a few of them."  
Hadrian pulled out his deck and flipped through them until he pulled out the card he had been looking for.  
"Here it is." Hadrian said, a fond smile at it. It was definitely a knight, Yugi noted. Silver and green armor, along with a helmet like a hooded cobra. His face was just barely visible from under a visor that looked like it fit perfectly. A dark green cape was around his shoulders and a sword was in his hands, a snake wrapped around the hilt of the katana. It's attack was 2300 and defense was 2200. "And as crazy as this sounds, I feel like this one watches over me, along with the Shadow Mage. Like... Like they're just there, watching over me always. Ya know?"

'Well, of course they are.' Kek thought to Hadrian. 'You speak to them like they are your equals, so they are extremely loyal to you.'

'Kek. They're cards.' Hadrian thought slowly.

'Yes, but the Shadow Realm holds all of the creatures that are in the cards. The cards are just representation of the creatures.'

'So, they're real?' Hadrian thought in awe. 'That's frickin' sweet! Oh my gosh! Can we talk to them? Why are they loyal to me? Can we meet other people's card creatures? Can-?'

'Cool it, little one. You're with Yugi now. I'll tell you more later.' Kek told him gently.

'Oh. Right. Whoops.'

"I know!" Yugi agreed, understanding shining in his eyes. "I feel like the Dark Magician watches over me all the time. It's weird, you know, but it feels natural?"  
"Exactly!" Hadrian cried out, clapping his hands together. "You're the first to understand that!"

More time was spent at Yugi's, the two talking about anything and everything. Eventually they ended up in Yugi's room, Yugi teaching Hadrian how to play a video game. Hadrian was in awe by this, and even though he was constantly losing he always ended up laughing like mad at it.  
"This is amazing! If I knew about these types of games, I would have been a lot more mad at the Dursleys for giving them to Dudley." Hadrian said as he tried to do a certain move. "Though I do think I need some practice..." Hadrian muttered as he watched his character fall off the edge. He frowned. "I thought this was how you jump." he pointed at a red button on the controller.  
"No, that's how you kick." Yugi corrected him. "The green is how you jump."  
"But green isn't a jumping color! It's a kicking color! Red is a jumping color!" Hadrian protested loudly.  
"And what's the difference between a kicking and jumping color?" Yugi asked in amusement, raising an eyebrow at him.  
"It's obvious, isn't it?" Hadrian sighed in exasperation. "It's like purple is a color you use for when you want to poison someone, and yellow is to heal someone. It's just the way things are!" Hadrian huffed, pouting slightly.  
Yugi laughed and Hadrian reluctantly grinned.  
'It really is amazing at how childish Hadrian is, but at the same time how many times he has given extremely wise advice. He can be mature, but at the same time so immature.' Yugi thought as he watched Hadrian look at the controller with confused and determined eyes.

"I will figure this out," Hadrian vowed solemnly, looking completely serious. "I don't care how long it takes. I will be victorious in this!" Hadrian ended in a shout, jumping up, only to trip and fall over, getting himself tangled in the wires. He yelped and hit the floor, Yugi suppressing a hysterical laugh.  
Hadrian was sulking as he carefully untangled himself out of the wires.

"When did I become such a klutz?" He whined out loud, pouting.

"You mean you haven't always been so... er... klutzy?" Yugi asked him, muffling his laughs.

"Never! This is so weird!" Hadrian sounded so honestly confused that Yugi couldn't help but want to giggle.

"Welcome to the world of the uncoordinated, Hadrian." Yugi said in mock-seriousness. They both held the serious face for a moment before they burst into laughter.

"Come on, Yugi. You hungry? We can head out to a restaurant I like, my treat." Hadrian stood up with a stretch. "Think of it as a reward for kicking my butt in every game we played." He said when Yugi was going to protest. "Besides, I like paying for things. I use the inheritance my parents left me, and let me tell you they were bloody rich. Like, billions upon billions of dollars rich."  
"More billions then Kaiba?" Yugi asked curiously, but not in a greedy way.  
"Well, I'm not sure how many Kaiba has. So I can't accurately answer that, Yugi. The point is, I'm paying for dinner." Hadrian grinned at him as he stood up and grabbed his coat he had taken off at one point.

"You don't have to do that," Yugi protested as Hadrian grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the shop.  
"I want to though. Please?" Hadrian begged, giving him puppy-dog eyes.

Yugi hesitated and said reluctantly, "Okay-"  
"Yay!" Hadrian bounced out of the shop and into his car, opening the passenger seat for Yugi.

* * * * *  
"Hadrian. You do realize that some day a police officer is going to find you and you can be arrested for driving without a license, right?" Yugi asked him slowly as they got out of the car, once again back at Yugi's home.

"Nah. I can outrun any officer any day of the week." Hadrian boasted teasingly. "And no worries. I know the chief of police and he owes me a favor." Hadrian grinned. "And I'll get a license eventually. I just have to wait until I figure out where my birth certificate is."  
"Why don't you just get a copy of it?" Yugi asked him.  
"Well, I don't really know what hospital I was born at." Hadrian said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "So until I find that out, I'm sort of in between a rock and a hard place."

Yugi sweatdropped.

"I blame Tom Riddle." Hadrian said to Yugi with a grin.  
"You mean the guy you were saying looked like Kaiba?" Yugi asked him curiously.  
"Yeah. I'm sorry but I'll never be able to talk to Kaiba with a straight face. I'll probably end up laughing hysterically at the thought of a woman who loved Riddle. It's a really disturbing thought that anyone could reproduce with him." Hadrian shuddered at the thought.  
"You want to hang out for a little longer? We can watch a movie or something." Yugi asked.  
"Sure." Hadrian grinned.  
The rest of the night was spent with them in the living room, watching movies with Hadrian making fun of all of the actors and actresses and Yugi trying to pay attention to the movie before giving up and making fun of them with Hadrian. Around midnight the two fell asleep, Yugi's head resting on Hadrian's shoulder and Hadrian's head resting on top of Yugi with an arm around Yugi's shoulder and his other sprawled out.

Kek watched them in amusement as Yugi curled up closer to Hadrian for warmth and Hadrian's head tipped back, a light snore leaving his throat. Kek didn't know why he was jealous of every person Hadrian was with, minus Yugi. So he simply didn't question it and contented himself with watching the two for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Sadly, this is basically a filler chapter just to get them to Pegasus' tournament. I'll have Chapter 6 up soon so I can get to the dueling part of this *grins*. That's what you're all waiting for, am I right? Or are you waiting for Yugi to get hit by another car? Because sadly, if you are, then I am going to be unable to oblige. No more car accidents until they get back to England. *Wipes a tear from eye* So sorry.

--

Chapter 5- "Yugi! " Yugi's grandfather yelled, causing both Hadrian and Yugi to wake up with identical yelps. Hadrian slumped back down and laid on his back, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples.  
"I am not awake. It is not morning. I am asleep and it is currently two in the morning." Hadrian chanted softly.  
"Keep telling yourself that and maybe it'll come true, Hadrian." Yugi said dryly. He walked out to see what his grandfather wanted while Hadrian grumbled and stood up, stretching. He yawned and walked out, smoothing out the wrinkles on his coat. He saw Yugi's grandfather and waved.  
"Thanks for letting me crash for the night, Mutou-san." Hadrian said with a smile. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. I haven't been sleeping well at my place lately, so I think I needed a change of scenery to relax some. I really appreciate it."  
"I didn't even know you were here, so it was no problem. And you can call me Grandpa, Hadrian." The older man gave him a kind smile that Hadrian hesitantly returned. He looked at the time and he grimaced.  
"Whoops. I kinda have ta go now, Yugi, Grandpa. I'll see you later, sorry I have to run so suddenly. I have to, er... Okay, I forget what I'm supposed to be doing, but I know I have to go do something... Now what was it I had to do?..." Hadrian trailed off as he walked out the door with a wave goodbye.

Yugi, by that point was finally used to Hadrian's odd antics, so he shrugged.

Grandpa, on the other hand, was amused and confused by Hadrian's odd ways.  
"You definitely made an odd friend in that one, Yugi." A pause. "I like him." He said brightly.  
"Yeah. Me too, Grandpa."

* * * * *  
A few weeks passed, Hadrian visiting Yugi nearly every day he could. There were a few days where Kek would make him stay home so he could finish learning everything they had to, but usually Kek let Hadrian go with Yugi because he liked Yugi too. When Hadrian asked him why he liked Yugi but none of the other people he met while in Japan, Kek had answered that Yugi wasn't an idiot like other humans and felt familiar.

Hadrian had been introduced to Yugi's other friends, Joey, Tristan, and Tea. Joey and Tristan had been alright, laughing at Hadrian's antics, but Tea had always looked at Hadrian like she was better then them, causing Kek to talk trash in their head and cause Hadrian to start giggling like mad when Tea was in the middle of glaring at him. Joey and Tristan would look at him oddly, Yugi would just shake his head with a grin on his face, and Tea would look angry at him again.

"I bet Weevil Underwood wins." Hadrian said as they watched a dueling tournament on the TV.

"No way! How can bug cards beat dinosaur cards? Rex Raptor will totally win!" Joey asked rhetorically.  
"The same way my Petit Dragon beat your big stone-guy whose name I can't remember." Hadrian said dryly.

Sure enough, as they watched, Weevil beat Rex and Joey looked shocked.  
"HA!" Hadrian told Joey loudly. He looked and saw a giant box on Yugi's lap. "Hey, Yugi. You have a box. What's in it? Did you just get it? Are you gonna open it? Are-?"  
"Hadrian. Dude. Breathe." Tristan advised and Hadrian grinned sheepishly.  
"Sorry." Hadrian apologized. "So?" He bounced over to sit down next to Yugi, jumping in his seat. "Did you win a prize? What is it?"  
Yugi grinned and answered, "I don't know, Hadrian. I'm opening it now, okay? So relax and don't hurt yourself."  
Hadrian watched as Yugi slowly opened the box just to annoy him. Hadrian whined, "Yuuuggiiii!"

Yugi laughed and finished opening it at a quicker pace. He stopped laughing though and looked at it curiously.  
"A tape, a glove, star-thingys, and cards from Industrial Illusions. This isn't suspicious at all." Hadrian said sarcastically.  
"Put the tape in!" Joey encouraged.  
"What? No! Don't put it in!" Hadrian yelled loudly. "Have any of you ever seen the movies?! Every time you put the tape in it steals someone's soul or attacks them! Or a monster comes out of the video and destroys the world! It's Common Sense 101!"

"Hadrian. Those are movies." Tristan said slowly. "Even Joey knows they aren't real. So put the tape in, Yug'."  
Hadrian watched Yugi warily as he put the tape in and he stayed standing up, his arms crossed suspiciously.  
"I have a bad feeling about this, Yugi-kun." Hadrian told him in uncharacteristic seriousness.  
"It's just a tape, Hadrian. Relax." Yugi assured him.

The tape started and Hadrian blinked.  
'Pegasus Maximillion using magic to talk to Yugi. And here I thought I had seen it all.' Kek snorted in their mind.

"Greetings Yugi-boy. I am Maximillion Pegasus. I have heard so much about you. Your defeat of Seto Kaiba has intrigued me, and I wished to see for myself your talents. We will have a duel now, with a time limit of fifteen minutes. Whoever has the most life points at the end of the game will be the winner. Are you ready?"  
"What?"  
"How are you supposed to fight against a video tape?"  
"What did I tell you Yugi? But did you listen to me? No!" Hadrian ranted, glaring at the smaller boy. "If you get your soul sucked into the TV, it is so NOT my fault since I warned you!"

Hadrian shivered as Pegasus on the TV started to take them to the Shadow Realm, leaving Yugi alone.  
'Not happening, buddy!' Hadrian thought viciously, forcing himself to go to the Shadow Realm with them.

"Pegasus!" Kek snarled, taking over. "What have you done?" His yellow eyes were blazing and he dove forward to tackle the white-haired man, only to be stopped by the more confident Yugi grabbing him.  
"Hadrian. Now is not the time to lose your temper." He said in a firm voice. "I will duel against him and will save our friends' souls."

Kek glared at Pegasus and bared his teeth. "If you do anything to cheat against him, I'll make you regret ever crossing my path, buddy."

Pegasus rolled his eyes and said, "Are you ready to begin, Yugi-boy?"

"Let's duel, Pegasus." Yugi snarled, and they quickly began.

The game quickly progressed in the Shadow Realm, real creatures appearing and startling Yugi, while Kek glared at Pegasus, trying to figure out his trick.

'There must be a trick. He can't really be reading Yugi's mind. He has no magic core, so it's not Leglimency. There is an aura around his face that is really dark. Like Millennium Puzzle or Shadow Gauntlet dark.' Hadrian whispered in their mind, feeling weak.

'Sleep, Hadrian. A pure creature such as yourself is not meant to be in the Shadow Realm for extended periods of time, especially when you are using your magic to keep us here. Relax. I'll take care of this.' Kek promised.

'Not...Pure...' Hadrian mumbled before slipping away.

Kek watched Pegasus' every move and listened to the duel, and he glared when he moved a piece of his hair away out of his face and his left eye was shown. The same eye that was on both the Millennium Puzzle and the Shadow Gauntlets.

"Too bad you can't win a duel without cheating, Pegasus. That's quite sad, ya know. You even invented the game and you can't win without using a trick." Kek taunted in a whisper.

"Don't talk about what you don't know, boy." Pegasus told him tediously, though Kek could see his defensive nature rise.

"Aw, is Pegasus upset a teenager found him out?" Kek teased, standing up and walking around him gracefully, looking like a stealthy predator. "Is he sad that a fifteen year old was able to find out what his 'mystical' eye does?"

Kek watched as Pegasus gritted his teeth together but otherwise stay unchanged.  
"The Millennium Eye," Kek said out loud. "Was given the power to read people's minds when it was made and to take other people's souls. So what are you planning on with this tournament of yours, Pegasus? Are you trying to find more Millennium Items? Are you trying to find out if the rumors about them being all-powerful true? What is it? I'm truly curious. I know my enemy is currently searching for them too, the only difference between you two is that he doesn't have any in his possession, where you have one." As he spoke, they continued playing, and Kek took the man's mind off of reading Yugi's mind and onto the conversation he was holding. "He wants to rule the world, though why he would want to do that is beyond me." Kek snorted. "So what is it, Pegasus? You just doing this for entertainment? Trying to take over the world? Bring back the dead?" The man's breath hitched at the last and Kek grinned. "So you lost someone and want to bring them back. Interesting. If this doesn't work out for you, I suggest you go to London and search for a place called the Leaky Cauldron. People there can help you, ya know." Kek gave him a wink and watched the clock nervously as there were barely three seconds left as Yugi attacked. He winced as the timer went off a split millisecond before his monster could defeat Pegasus and swore under his breath.

Yugi glared at Pegasus, who said in mock-sadness, "So close, Yugi-boy. Just think, if the timer hadn't gone off you would have won." He grinned and said in a menacing tone, "I have tested your skills today, Yugi Mutou. And we will duel again. And you, Hadrian Potter. I would love to be able to test your skills. I hope to see you both at the tournament. And I will be taking my prize now, as a little incentive to make sure you come, Yugi-boy." With that Pegasus' Millennium Eye started to glow and Kek watched in horror as Grandpa's soul was taken from his body.  
"Pegasus!" Kek snarled viciously, going to tackle him but he was already gone. Kek banged on the TV, looking positively enraged as they came back from the Shadow Realm.  
Kek spun around and grabbed the box that started all of this, digging around in it with his yellow eyes glowing as he searched for any information about this tournament. He finally came to where a letter was and he ripped it open viciously, eyes roving over the page quickly before he growled and threw it down.  
"That cold-hearted, fucked-up bastard son-of-a-bitch!" Kek snarled as Yugi stared at the TV in disbelief, back to his softer side.

* * * * *

A few days passed, with Grandpa in the hospital and Hadrian coming over to Yugi's on a daily basis to make sure he was taking care of himself. Both Hadrian and Yugi were given invitations to go to Pegasus' tournament, though Hadrian was only going to go to make sure Yugi was safe.  
"I'm not interested in money, I have enough of it. I'll help you get Grandpa back and help you find out more about your puzzle while I find out more about my bracelets." Hadrian had explained to Yugi. "I have a feeling Pegasus knows more about the Shadow Games and the items then he told us. So I'll probably sneak into his room and steal his diary I know he keeps."  
"And how do you know he keeps a diary?" Yugi asked him, raising an eyebrow.  
"He has long hair. Every dude with hair that long and shiny keeps a diary." Hadrian explained as if it were obvious.

Hadrian had been surprised when he heard that Joey, Tristan, and Tea were all going to sneak onto the boat to give Yugi support, so he had been happy to help them.

"Don't try and get on at the last second, get there just a little early and hide in the storage hold. And wear black or dark brown, we don't want them to be able to see you."  
And of course, only Tristan and Joey listened to his advice. Tea showed up at the last second wearing bright pink. Hadrian and Yugi were waiting patiently in line to get onto the boat, though Hadrian was pale and not talking very much.  
"What's wrong, Hadrian?" Yugi asked him in concern.  
"I don't like boats. Boats are in water and in water I sink." Hadrian told him, whimpering as they moved forward.

"It'll be okay, Hadrian." Yugi assured him.

Hadrian whimpered again as they stepped onto the boat and they walked up to the deck, Yugi talking to keep Hadrian's mind off of the fact they were on a boat. They eventually ended up near the railing of the boat and Hadrian was carefully keeping his eyes from looking down.

'Breathe, Hadrian.' Kek advised, and Hadrian slowly took in and let out a breath.

When the boat started moving Hadrian's had shut his eyes shut and clutched the railing, muttering, "You're safe, you're in a boat. You won't drown." under his breath.

"So it's not the boat you dislike, but the fact we're in water?" Yugi asked him.  
"I have nearly drowned so many times that I am deathly afraid of dying in water." Hadrian told Yugi as an answer. "When I was five, Vernon shoved me into a lake and I couldn't swim. The only reason I didn't die was because a lifeguard was there. Then when I was twelve Petunia decided I should have been killed at birth and tried to drown me using the bathtub and shower. I punched her in the face by accident and survived again. Then when I was fourteen I was attacked by a giant squid and forced into the water again. I hate that squid." Hadrian mumbled all of this, shuffling his feet as he wrapped his trench coat tighter around his body, shivering.

"That's horrible." Yugi whispered, eyes wide.  
"I wasn't very well liked by my family." Hadrian shrugged in response, crossing his arms to try and keep heat in his body. "Geez it's cold." He muttered.

"Hey, you're Yugi Mutou," A woman walked up to them, wearing a short skirt and very tight shirt.

"Hello. Can I help you?" Yugi asked her politely.  
"You're famous, you know? Can't believe a squirt like you beat Kaiba" The woman told him with a small smirk. "Name's Mai Valentine."  
"Aren't you cold?" Hadrian asked her in amazement. "I'm wearing three layers and I'm freezing! Are you immune to it or something? Or are you so used to dressing like that that you're used to being freezing all the time? Do you dress like that in the winter too? Is your favorite color purple? You're sure wearing a lot of it! Why do girls wear shoes with that big of a heel? Are you insecure about your height? What about-?"  
Yugi sweatdropped while Mai looked at Hadrian with a confused expression.  
"How old is he?" Mai asked Yugi curiously.  
"Sixteen!" Hadrian answered before Yugi could.  
"Yesterday you were fifteen." Yugi told him, raising an eyebrow at him.  
"Today's my birthday." Hadrian told Yugi brightly.

"And you didn't tell me this... why?"

"Didn't think it was important. So Valentine-san, what was it you needed?" Hadrian asked the woman, turning to her abruptly. He opened his mouth to ask more questions but Mai quickly answered.  
"Just wanted to see if the rumors were true. Everyone's saying that you beat Kaiba, Yugi. I didn't believe it though. You're kinda shrimpy looking." Mai looked down at him curiously.  
"Is she talking about Riddle Junior?" Hadrian asked Yugi, who sighed and nodded.  
Before Hadrian could go into a rant about "Riddle Junior", Yugi told Mai, "Yes, I beat him, but it was a difficult duel and it was very close."  
"That dude was messed up." Hadrian declared.

"He wasn't that bad, Hadrian." Yugi sighed.  
"Who are you?" Mai asked Hadrian abruptly. "I've never seen or heard about you before."

"I'm Hadrian Potter. I don't really know why I'm here, because I haven't been in any tournaments nor beaten any big duelists. I actually am quite awful at Duel Monsters." Hadrian shrugged. Hadrian looked at his glove with his two starchips and shrugged helplessly at Mai. "The only reason I'm here is to make sure there aren't any rapists or sociopaths on the island, really. Then I'll give my starchips away to someone and everyone will be happy!"  
Mai's eyes held a glint in them and Hadrian could see the greed in her aura rise. He shrugged it off though, knowing she wasn't really all bad. Just not sure about how to deal with the world.

Hadrian shivered again and looked around.  
"Am I the only one completely freezing?" He hissed in annoyance.  
"Yeah."  
"Basically."  
Yugi and Mai both answered.  
Hadrian frowned and he jumped when he realized what this was.

'Oooohhhh shit....' he thought to Kek. 'Kek. Please tell me that we aren't by Azkaban.'

'Can't do that, Hady-kun.' Kek thought back.

Hadrian paled and said to the other two, "I have to go, I'll be back in a few minutes." He sprinted off in the other direction, jumping and dodging around everyone in his way until he reached the other side of the boat. He looked around frantically and he leaned against the railing, his head in his hands.

"Great. Not only do I have to deal with an insane soul-stealer, I now have to deal with being right next to Azkaban and dementors. What else can possibly go wrong?" Hadrian growled in deep annoyance. He glared at the row of islands that held various prisoners and hundreds of dementors.  
Hadrian winced as one came particularly close and he pressed his hands over his ears as screams interrupted his thoughts. Screams of his mother, Voldemort, Cedric, and most of all, his own. He knew that Azkaban had wards around it so when muggles went by they wouldn't feel the effects of dementors. It didn't apply to magical people.

Hadrian stumbled away, his hands over his ears and he whimpered, not able to hear or feel Kek's comforting presence.  
'Kek? Kek? Where are you?' Hadrian cried out in his mind as he fell to his knees, his back against the wall and his head in his hands.

"Shh, Hadrian. I'm here." Kek whispered. "You need to put up your Occlumency barriers, or you'll be exhausted by the time we arrive at the island." Kek crooned softly, in the form where only Hadrian could see him since he couldn't reach him in their mind. Hadrian took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he forced his Occlumency shields up to half-power. Almost immediately the screams stopped and he relaxed.

Hadrian sat up and crossed his legs before leaning his head into his hands once more, shivering again.  
"Hadrian?" Yugi's voice caused Hadrian to jump and he looked up, startled.  
"Hey Yugi. Sorry for running like that. I, er..." Hadrian gestured vaguely with his hands but stayed silent.  
"Hadrian, what's wrong? You're really pale and you're shaking. Did something happen?" Yugi asked in concern, kneeling down next to him.  
"I'm fine. Really." Hadrian tried to reassure, but his voice broke and he cursed his voice for betraying him.

"Doesn't sound like it." Yugi noted.  
Hadrian looked away and shrunk back a little. "I... Damn..." He sighed and grabbed Yugi's arm before dragging him away to a room where no one was in. He sat down on the couch before standing up and pacing, trying to decide where to begin. "Alright... I haven't been a hundred percent honest with you. Everything I told you was the truth, really!" He said at Yugi's slight hurt look. "But I have been keeping things to me. And I really didn't want to but I kinda had to and I'm really sorry and I swear I'll tell you now but it's so long and confusing and I have a headache." Hadrian whimpered and Yugi knew that this was really hard for him to be saying.  
"Relax, Hadrian. Take your time, I can wait." Yugi gave him a comforting smile.

"Alright." Hadrian took a deep breath and seemed to think for a minute before deciding the easiest way would be to show him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, before changing into the dark red fox, black in some spots, with green claws and eyes. He walked around and rubbed up against Yugi's leg to show he was real before changing back. He took a deep breath and smiled weakly before saying, "I'm a warlock. There's a whole other side of the world where wizards and witches live. Wizards have a magical core and use wands to do things. Like, ehm... Well, a lot of things. I can transfigure objects into other things, change the color of things, and a lot of things like that. Like..." Hadrian wracked his brain for a good example. He finally settled on waving his hand and changing Yugi's skin to bright orange before turning it back, and then conjuring a blanket and tossing it over to Yugi. "Yeah. There's a lot we can do. I don't need a wand since I'm a warlock, though if anyone found that out in the wizarding part of the world I'd be put down like a dog. And magic is real, I swear this isn't just technological stuff."  
Yugi was taking it all in stride, for he just nodded and said, "That's pretty cool. Tell me more about this, Hadrian."  
Hadrian, who had been tense and waiting for a bad reaction, looked at Yugi in shock, before happily glomping him and hugging him tightly. Yugi was surprised but returned the hug and blushed slightly as Hadrian buried his face into his neck.  
"Thank you, Yugi. There have been very few people in my life who have accepted me for being me and this means a lot to me." Hadrian said this all softly and more seriously then Yugi was used to.

"Well then those who haven't are jerks and idiots, Hadrian." Yugi said decisively. "So what does this have to do with what was wrong with you earlier?"  
Hadrian paled again and he answered, "There are magical creatures and all of them have traits that are in their nature. Like a vampire needs blood to survive and a werewolf needs the moon to change. Well, one of the worst creatures is called a dementor. It's a really big floating black robed thing that sucks out people's happy feelings and memories. They have the ability to give someone a 'Kiss' and take their souls. We are right by Azkaban, which is the prison they guard. There is a spell around it that keeps non-magical people from feeling the effects, but that doesn't really apply to me. So my worst memories are running around in my head constantly along with a despairing feel of hopelessness. I'm quite depressed at the moment and since I can't say the spell that keeps the negative emotions away without attracting unwanted attention by the government, then I'm really screwed for the next few weeks."

"Ouch." Yugi winced.  
"Come on, let's go back to the front of the boat. There we're farther away from all of the dementor things."

"Hey, how did you do the first thing you showed me? How you turned into the fox? Can all wizards do that, or only you because you're a warlock?" Yugi asked him, taking his mind off of the crushing despair he felt.  
"I'm what you would call an Animagus. Anyone can learn how to do it, but only a select few have the patience to become one. I just recently learned how to do it this summer so I'm proud of myself." Hadrian said, a note of pride to his voice. "I can teach you, I don't know why you weren't enrolled in a magic school, you definitely do have magic abilities. The only reason you don't feel the dementors' effects right now is because you haven't been exposed to enough magic to recognize it. You feel nervous and jittery right now, right?"  
Yugi nodded reluctantly.  
"I'm really worried about my grandpa. And I keep seeing his soul getting sucked out. It's driving me crazy."

"I know." Hadrian said sympathetically. "Just be glad you haven't been exposed to too much magic before this or it would be a lot worse."  
They both were silent for a moment, before they both jumped when a kid that was around the same size as them walked up to them.  
"Can we help you?" Hadrian asked him politely, pushing a piece of his hair out of his face.  
The kid ignored him and turned to Yugi, asking in a slimy voice, "Yugi Mutou? I've heard a lot about you."  
Yugi sweatdropped slightly as he gave him a polite smile. "The same to you, Weevil Underwood. I saw your duel against Rex Raptor, it was very impressive."

Hadrian stayed silent, his eyes watching Weevil carefully. Anyone with that slimy of a voice was not to be trusted.

'Watch him, Kek.' Hadrian cautioned.

Hadrian had to bite his tongue to keep himself from yelling at Yugi for allowing Weevil to look at Exodia, the Forbidden One. He might not know much about dueling, but when you have REALLY good cards like Exodia, you don't go showing them to other people.

When Weevil threw the cards overboard, Hadrian almost immediately shoved his jacket off, no thoughts other then keeping Yugi from being upset on his mind, with a snarl visible in his features as he shook his shoes off and dove off of the boat. He landed in the water and he opened his eyes, ignoring the stinging feel of salt in his eyes and forcing the coldness out of him until he got the cards that meant so much to Yugi. They were his grandfather's and were important. It was the same as Hadrian losing his Invisibility Cloak or the Marauder's Map, and he would be damned if Yugi lost something so important to him.  
'HADRIAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FOOLISH IDIOT?!' Kek screamed in their mind.

Hadrian ignored him and grabbed three of the five cards. When he couldn't find the other two he came up for air and gasped out, "Accio Exodia Cards!" while holding out a hand. Two cards came whizzing at him and he grabbed them with practiced ease. He froze as he realized where he was.  
'Water... I'm in water... HOLY FUCKING SHIT!' He screamed in their mind, beginning to panic.

'Hadrian, calm down. You're okay. I'm right here.'

Hadrian gasped for breath and he jumped when a rope appeared next to him. He looked up and saw Yugi, Joey, and Tristan holding the other end of it. He quickly grabbed onto it, careful to make sure he didn't damage the cards he had risked his life for. They pulled him up and Hadrian shivered, trying to shake some water out of his face.  
When he was finally back on the boat, he was tackled by Yugi who was scolding, thanking, and yelling at him. Hadrian smiled and threw his arms around Yugi saying, "Your welcome, Yugi-kun! You mean a lot to me too and I'm glad I could help you." He held out the five cards and opened Yugi's hand while placing the cards in them, smiling at him with his head tilted to the side.

Yugi blushed and looked away.  
"Why did you do that, Hadrian? You could have been hurt, or killed even!" Yugi asked him, sounding extremely worried.

Hadrian kept smiling that secretive smile of his, wrapping his arms around his body and trying to shake off some of the water on him.  
"Because they're important to you, and you're important to me, Yugi." Hadrian answered as if it should be obvious. "I didn't want you to be sad." Hadrian shivered and waved his hand, conjuring up a blanket and wrapping it around himself, sighing in contentment. Yugi, having already seen that, wasn't fazed but Joey, Tristan, and Tea all saw it and jumped.  
"How'd you do that, Hadrian? You some sorta magician?" Joey asked him.

"You could say that." Hadrian said cryptically, standing up and waving his hand again, the water splashing off of him and the blanket disappearing. "Accio trench coat and shoes." He muttered, the two coming flying towards him. He caught them easily and threw them on quickly, running a hand through his hair as he ignored the shocked looks he got from everyone. "I'm cold." Hadrian frowned, looking extremely sad. "Does anyone have some chocolate? Chocolate's warm." Hadrian dug through his pockets and he cried out in victory as he found a large bar of Honeyduke's Chocolate.  
"How did that fit in your pocket?" Tristan asked him slowly.  
"Magic." Hadrian answered him solemnly as he bit into it, color returning to his face. "I'm tired. Who wants to go get some sleep?" Hadrian asked with a yawn. He suddenly looked confused and he turned to Joey, Tristan, and Tea. "When did you guys get here?"

They all sweatdropped at him, other then Tea who glared at him.

"We snuck on board when it first took off." Tristan answered.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Hadrian said sheepishly.  
"Do you have any brains whatsoever?" Tea asked him incredulously.  
Hadrian thought for a moment before shaking his head. "Nah. Who needs brains when I can do this?" He snapped his fingers and lightning hit in front of them, causing them all to yelp and Tea to scream loudly. He laughed at their looks and the boys all joined in, though Tea glared at him.  
"That so wasn't funny!" She screeched.  
"Yes it was!" Hadrian guffawed.  
"It was hilarious! Dude, you have to teach me how to do that," Joey said loudly.

"A good magician never reveals his secrets, Joey." Hadrian told him, a smirk on his face. "And a warlock is no different."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N- I usually answer the reviews in a private message, but this person was anonymous so I was unable to. Some of you might have the same questions/complaints that Pax Agrona had, so you might want to skim through this just to see. Thanks for all of the lovely reviews and kind words! I really appreciate it! _

_--To Pax Agrona: I'm glad that you are telling me what you think of my story, but basically everything you said is what is part of the story. _

_First off (I'm going to sound really stupid, I know, and I apologize, but seeing as I am new I think I can be excused): What's a pitfall? *Sweatdrops* It's probably something I should know, but I really can't think of it right now. _

_Second: Yes, Hadrian says that Harry was stupid. But mostly he is just saying it out of anger towards the person he was forced to be for so long. Put yourself in his position. Your entire life you were not who you were supposed to be, and a person you thought you could trust had been messing with your mind. You're going to feel violated and upset, right? And chances are, you'll hate who you were before, hence him saying that he's stupid and etc. And yes, Hadrian is afraid of a lot of things, but I feel they are very logical fears. Remember this, when Dumbledore changed his personality, Hadrian didn't feel any of the effects of the Dursley's abuse, which in this story was extremely bad. Hadrian is obviously going to fear loud voices and yells, that's sort of a given. The plane, he was not afraid of, so much as he disliked it. I hate being on planes, but I don't fear them. You get it? And yes, the drowning/boat fear he had was illogical, but I think he can deserve to have one fear that makes no sense whatsoever. For the dementors, Hadrian doesn't fear them. He fears the memories that the dementors bring out. I was going to bring this in later in the story, but Hadrian holds respect for the dementors because if they bring out bad memories, it proves he still has a soul. _

_And duh Hadrian acts like a five-year-old! *laughs* What, would you prefer him to be suicidal? I wanted him to be immature! That's how I imagined his character after not being forced to be under Dumbledore's control! I wanted him to act like a small kid! And I thought the Riddle Jr. thing was pretty funny... *pouts* Ah well. Can't win 'em all. _

_Kek is a 3000 year old spirit that was trapped inside a pair of bracelets for longer then he was alive. He is obviously going to have issues with emotions. Would you prefer him to be psychotic like Hadrian? Because it was either he was slightly emotionless or he was psychotic. I figured one psychotic person was enough, though, so I'm sorry if you wanted it to be another way. _

_In this story, Sirius is going to be pretty dense. (Sorry for the Sirius-lovers). Not so dense that he will get himself killed, but dense enough to go along with whatever Kek told him to do. Sirius won't be showing up too much (Once again, sorry to the Sirius-lovers!), so I don't think it's that big of a deal._

_Sorry, not stopping the bashing. They're way too fun to do so! *grins* The whole point of the story is for Hadrian to hate the wizarding world and to bash the characters I dislike. Tea... She's being bashed because Magician Girl Mirani wanted her bashing, and who am I to refuse? *laughs again* Besides, she's just so easy to hate! It's not like it's that heavy or anything (Yet...). And yes, intelligent villains make more sense, but bumbling idiot ones are enjoyable to write! _

_Oi! No dissing the trench coat! The trench coat is SWEET! I can take everything else you were upset about, but the trench coat is awesome and sweet and special! (Just kidding. The trench coat was something I wanted him to have. Easy as that. And the gold was for Kek.) _

_-Now that I answered all of your questions/complaints, I must ask this: If you found so many flaws, why did you bother to keep reading? I know you weren't trying to sound mean or anything, and you didn't, but I find it kinda pointless for you to be telling me all of this when almost everything you pointed out is what makes this story what it is. If Hadrian wasn't childish, he wouldn't of been Hadrian. If I didn't bash the characters I chose to bash, everyone would be all happy-happy and there would be no parts for Hadrian to be depressing without killing everyone off. (Which is something I don't do. I try to kill as few characters off as I can) Basically, you were telling me to write a whole different story. You wanted me to write Hadrian as a mature, depressing teenager, with an almost identical Kek in his mind. You also wanted me to write it so Dumbledore was an amazing god-like figure and the Weasleys&Hermione to be made out as wonderful friends. (Which I don't understand why you're so upset about, I mean, I barely even have Ron&Hermione in here yet. They showed up for, what, five minutes in the first two chapters?) I'm sorry that this story isn't written the way you want it to be, but frankly, it's my story, and if I want Hadrian to wear a trench coat then he's getting a trench coat. If I want Tea to be bashed, she will be bashed. And if I decide to put Voldemort in a tutu, then HE WILL BE PUT INTO A TUTU! *Snickers* (Not that that would ever happen, but hypothetically...) If you don't like what I'm doing, then please don't torture yourself and keep reading. Go find another story that has everything you want in it, or better yet, write your own story with the things you want in it, in it! There! Problem solved and mission accomplished! _

_--Now that that's out of the way, on with the story! Woo! That was a really long response and I apologize for making everyone wait and taking up their time! Oh! And I forgot to place this is my first chapters (MY BAD!)-- _

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING WHATSOEVER! YU-GI-OH and HARRY POTTER belong to people who are not me.**_

---

Chapter 6- Hadrian blinked as they stepped off of the boat and Yugi listened to Pegasus' long speech. The other boy tuned out, eyes glazing over as he shuddered at the amount of evil magic at work on this island.

Hadrian's eyes narrowed as he sensed a familiar presence.  
"No. Way." Hadrian murmured, covering his mouth with his hand so he wouldn't break into hysterical laughter. "Please tell me I'm not dreaming, Yugi." He was nearly jumping around giddily now, face red with suppressed laughter.

"What?"

"Draco Malfoy is here." Hadrian began cackling like mad and he bounced over to the pale-blond. "Malfoy! What're you doing in a muggle competition? Isn't this below your pureblood standing?"

"Potter. Just who I was looking for." Malfoy sneered. "The Dark Lord told me to play this infernal game instead of dueling you. Apparently these cards hold some sort of magic in them, according to Him."  
"You mean Voldemort?" Hadrian asked, tilting his head to the side cutely and grinning at the flinch. "Voldemort!" Hadrian shouted, causing Malfoy to yelp and fall back. Hadrian laughed and said, "Alright, Malfoy. I'll duel ya." Hadrian turned to Yugi and shouted, "Oi! Yugi-kun! I'm going to duel with Malfoy! You wanna watch?"  
Yugi laughed and nodded.  
"Sure, Hadrian."

Within ten minutes, Hadrian and Malfoy were in their respective positions and Hadrian was laughing.  
"You should feel so special, Malfoy! You're going to be my first defeat in this whole tournament? Aren't you feeling so special?" Hadrian gushed, but Kek took over at that point, a deadly smirk in place.  
"Shut up, Potter, and make your move." Malfoy snarled.

* * * * *

Kek smirked as Malfoy looked smug. Over confidence always made cocky individuals mess up.

"Potter, how about we up the stakes a little? If I win, you give me the Serpentine Knight card the Dark Lord wants. If you somehow win, I'll give you the Serpent Magician."  
Hadrian felt his heart stop.

'Kek. I want that card.' Hadrian said flatly in their mind. 'I really want it. That is the single card I have been looking for, for years. It was my favorite card before someone stole it from me and I want it back. There are few in the world and the card means a lot to me.'

'Why?' Kek thought back.

'Well, one it fits me perfectly. Two, it was the one card that wasn't with what was left with the bracelets, it was given to me by my first friend who was killed years ago. When that person stole it, I was extremely angry. And I have the feeling that the card Malfoy is holding up is mine. I want it back.' Hadrian was hissing in anger in their mind and Kek knew that this meant a lot to him.

"I accept, Malfoy." Kek told him confidently. "And I place two cards faced down and end my turn."

"I use the Serpentine Knight's special effect and draw an extra card during your turn, Malfoy," Kek told him, drawing another card and smirking when he saw what it was. "And now I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Elemental Dragon back to the field, along with a special magic card to boost it's power with however many cards I have in my hand," Kek grinned at Malfoy's dumbfounded look. "And since I have four cards in my hand, that brings his attack points from 2200 to 2600. Say good bye to your Black Demon." With that, the odd black colored spider-like creature was disintegrated as the Serpentine Knight hit him with his katana and Malfoy's life points went down to zero.  
"No! This isn't supposed to be happening! I was to take you to the Dark Lord!" Malfoy fumed, and he made a grab to get the Serpent Magician back, but it had already been transferred to Kek's platform, along with the two starchips Malfoy had managed to get.  
Hadrian looked through their eyes and he growled. 'It is my Serpent Knight. I knew it! See the green eyes? Kate, the girl who gave me this is the first place, charmed the card that usually has silver eyes to have green so I could tell mine apart. She did it just days before she died. How dare they do that?!'

Kek glared at Malfoy before murmuring under his breath, "Thought destruction." Shadow magic laced his tone and Malfoy gasped as his memories were scattered and messed up completely. He passed out and fell to the ground and Hadrian took over, not noticing what Kek had done. He picked up the card and starchips before walking off of the platform, caressing the card they had won gently.  
"Way to go, Hadrian!" Tristan called over to him. "Yugi says you did good too, but he was pulled away by Weevil to duel against him. Joey and Tea are over there with him already."  
"Well let's go watch them now. Come on, Tristan." The two ran over to where Yugi was, and began cheering him on while Kek looked at their card curiously.  
The Serpent Magician looked almost exactly like the Dark Magician, except his armor was emerald green, dark, almost black, green, and metallic silver. His hair was silver and his eyes would have been metallic silver also, but Kate had changed that for Hadrian.

"Was Weevil unloved as a child?" Hadrian asked loudly, causing confident-Yugi to snort in laughter and Weevil to flush in anger. "No, I'm being totally serious! He totally acts like how Riddle did when he was his age! It's quite disturbing! Oh! Yugi! Look! I won my all time favorite card back! Win quickly so I can show it to you!"

Yugi looked at him with amusement and nodded. "If that's what you want, Hadrian." he said, his voice once again showing that it wasn't Yugi, but the other darker Yugi. Hadrian really needed to come up with a name for him. He wondered if Yugi knew about the spirit inside of him or not.  
A few minutes later not-Yugi ended the duel with his Summoned Skull completely destroying Weevil's moth.  
"Good job, Yugi!" Hadrian called up to Yugi as he stepped down, a small smirk on his face. He glomped the now slightly taller Yugi happily, causing him to fall over and land on his back with an "Oomph!"

"I'm so proud! Just got into the tournament and already kicking butt!" Hadrian wiped a fake-tear from his eyes. Yugi laughed as Hadrian helped him back up. "Oh, and here." Hadrian plucked out his starchips and put them into Yugi's glove. "Yay, now you only need two more!" He said enthusiastically. "Oh, and Joey? Why didn't you tell me your sister needed surgery?" He spun around to face the blond haired teen. "I own a lot of money. More then Kaiba does. I would be happy to loan you the money if you just help me when I ask for it. Here." Hadrian pulled out a check book and wrote down a check for two million dollars. "If you protest against it, you die." Hadrian threatened when Joey stared at him in disbelief and started to speak up. "I do this for everyone. Hell, I saw a random dude on the street and gave him fifty thousand dollars before walking off. It's a hobby. So at least now I'm giving it to someone who deserves it. Chill out and don't have a heart attack, I have to go attack that person right now." Hadrian ran off and they heard a loud thud as he tackled someone to the ground.  
"Lucius! How are you, my good man?" Hadrian asked brightly, sitting on top of the blond, holding the cane the man always used in his hand.

"POTTER! GET OFF OF ME!" The man screamed.  
"Now Lucius, why would I do that?" Kek purred, taking over control. "I have questions, that you can give me answers to. Now why are you and your son here?"  
"The Dark Lord wanted us to destroy you at this game. It's sickening that worthless muggles are playing the very games that the gods entrusted us purebloods. You and your mudbloods don't deserve to play this game." Lucius hissed.  
"Are there other Death Eaters here, Lucius?" Kek asked him, flicking his hair out of his face.

"Of course there are." Lucius scoffed. "Not that you would be able to tell." he sneered.  
"Who else?" Kek asked him calmly.  
"Like I'd tell you-"  
"Tell me now or I show you why Voldemort fears me." Kek growled, pressing a hand against the man's neck. "I can snap your neck here and now, buddy. So tell me now who else is here. Or would you rather I forcibly take it from your mind?" He asked sweetly, glaring at the man.

Lucius rattled off a few names quickly and Kek made mental notes of them.

'Rookwood, Macnair, and the three Lestranges, including Bellatrix. Not too bad, minus Lestrange. She's more unstable then I am.' Hadrian snorted in their mind.

'I think defeating them at the game they are all becoming so fond of will be a wonderful way of making them pay for everything they have done, isn't it? Maybe crush their minds afterwards?'

'Maybe. Maybe not. Depends.' Hadrian shrugged as he knocked Lucius out with a rock to his head.

"Alright, do you guys want the good news or bad news first?" Hadrian asked Yugi and the others as he walked up to them, a sheepish grin in place.

"Good news." They all said as one, other then Tea who huffed at him.

"Alright. Good news is I got my most special card back from that annoying brat along with those starchips I gave to Yugi. Bad news is five serial killers are on this island and they could be disguised as anyone."

They all choked at this and their eyes widened. Not-Yugi looked just angry. Hadrian grinned sheepishly.  
"Yeah. Don't worry though! I have it all under control! I just need to find something. It'll take an hour, maybe two at the most." Hadrian assured them.  
"And what exactly is this something?" Not-Yugi asked him calmly, though he was obviously angry.  
"You'll see. But really, it'll be alright. Go ahead and go duel, Yugi, and please don't duel anyone who is wearing mismatching clothes. Just trust me on this," He said at Not-Yugi's questioning look. Hadrian pulled the backpack he was carrying off and he sighed as he opened it. He began shuffling through it.

* * * * *

"Good job, Yugi!" Hadrian encouraged, trying both to look through his never ending backpack and watch Yugi duel. "VICTORY AT LAST!" Hadrian shouted abruptly, causing everyone to jump and look at him. He pulled out what looked like a scanner people in grocery lines had, except it was black with green lights on it. "WHAT NOW, BACKPACK THAT HOLDS EVERYTHING BUT TAKES FOREVER TO FIND?!" He shouted at the backpack, smirking smugly.  
"What is that?" Joey asked him, looking over the smaller boy's shoulder.  
"Dark Mark Detector." Hadrian told him, still grinning. "A friend made it for me. Now I'll come and meet up with you guys in an hour by the forest, alright? Good luck with everything, Yugi, and I'll be with you in spirit!" Hadrian ran up to Yugi and gave him a tackle-hug before sprinting off in the opposite direction.

* * * * *  
"'Kay, we got Macnair, Rookwood, and the two male Lestranges." Kek said out loud, tugging on the rope that he had used to tie them together tighter after making sure their wands were confiscated and they didn't have anything else on them that could help them escape.  
"The Dark Lord will destroy you!" One of them howled loudly.  
"Yeah yeah yeah. I've heard it all before, keep telling yourself that, bub." Kek told him with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Now go ahead and be loud, it will just attract the female Death Eater sooner."

'Where do you think she is?' Hadrian asked Kek, mentally looking around.

'I'm not sure. We don't really know much about this one. The research we did at the beginning of the year was very limited because few people have actually lived to tell about Death Eater attacks.'

'Well, let's start looking. You want me to take over until we find her so you can rest?' Hadrian asked.

'Sure.' The two switched and Hadrian grabbed the rope, yanking the Death Eaters to their feet and forcing them to come along with him.

"Come along, my prisoners of war!" Hadrian said brightly, walking at a fast pace and humming happily.

'That doesn't intimidate them, little one. That just makes them think you're insane.'

'Insane? Oh, but they'd be wrong, Kek. We both know I'm psychotic. There's quite a big difference between the two. Insane is when you spout off nonsense constantly and make no sense whatsoever. Psychotic is when you talk randomly and happily about everything that is fact in your mind.' Hadrian told him, a small smirk on his face. 'Psychotic is fun. Insane is bad. Both are annoying to everyone around them though!'

'Ah. Is this fact to the rest of the world or just you?' Kek questioned.

'Don't really know, to be honest.' Hadrian mentally shrugged.

After awhile and not finding Bellatrix, Hadrian gave up and switched back over to Kek. Kek thought for awhile, ignoring the yells and threats coming from the Death Eaters.

"You know what? You all annoy me. A lot." Kek told them flatly, glaring at them. "So you know what? I send your souls to the shadow realm." He held out his hands and threw them out from his body, not hearing Hadrian's protests in their mind. Shadows wrapped around the Death Eaters and merged with them, before coming back out of them, gray-like orbs in them as the Death Eaters shrieked and screamed in pain and wind howled around them all.  
The wind slowly died down and Kek handed control back over to Hadrian, who was deathly silent. His head was facing the ground and his skin was paler then usual.

'Little one? What's wrong?' Kek asked him curiously, appearing in his half-transparent form next to him.

'Why did you do that?' Hadrian thought quietly, not looking up. 'Why did you have to take away their souls?'

'Aibou? What do you mean? What was I supposed to do? They are evil, are they not? And you dislike evil things.' Kek asked him, tilting his head to the side in question.

Hadrian fell to the ground and put his head into his hands. He knew it wasn't Kek's fault. He was just doing what he thought was best to protect him. There were some times when Kek was as smart and wise as his age suggested, and other times when he was as lost as a five year old in a Calculus class. This was one of the latter times.

'Kek, a soul is very precious. Killing someone is better then taking away their soul. They may be evil people, but we do not need to take away their souls.'

'Why not? It seems like a fitting punishment to me.' Kek still looked slightly confused.

'Kek... You don't do that anymore. You don't take away people's souls. It's something that is... Not unforgivable, but something that is extremely hard to forgive, no matter what crimes they have done.' Hadrian thought, his voice still extremely quiet.

'Little one, I'm sorry.' Kek said, looking at the ground also.

'Just... Come on. Let's get back to the others.' Hadrian quickly turned a rock into a portkey to Azkaban before placing it on the now soulless Death Eaters. A blue light engulfed them and Hadrian walked away, Kek following him behind in confusion.

Kek didn't know what he had done wrong. Hadn't Hadrian been upset with the Death Eaters and what they had done in the past? Didn't they deserve punishment for everything they had done? Was the punishment not enough, or was it too much? Kek frowned and disappeared back to their mind to ponder on this more.

* * * * *  
"Hey you guys." Hadrian said as he walked up to them, a weary smile in place. He had told Kek that he was forgiven, just not to steal souls again and he would explain better later. "What'd I miss?" He asked them, stumbling slightly as he saw their pale faces.

"Kaiba's evil side came back from the Shadow Realm and dueled against me." Yugi answered faintly.  
"Oh. I hate it when that happens." Hadrian told Yugi sympathetically. "Just recently my old headmaster came back from the Shadow Realm and now he's out to get me. It's awful, isn't it?"

They all blinked at him, except for Yugi who just nodded.

"Hey, you!" A croaky voice yelled. "You're Yugi Mutou, aren't you?"  
"No. He's Yugi's evil twin named Beau. Yugi was thrown off the boat when we were still on it." Hadrian told him seriously.  
"Hadrian," Yugi scolded lightly. "Yes, I'm Yugi Mutou. What do you need?" He asked him politely.  
"We're going to duel. There is no way a shrimp like you beat Seto Kaiba," The boy sneered.  
"Who are you anyway, buddy?" Hadrian asked him, raising an eyebrow. "And who are you to be talking? You're barely taller then him, short-stuff."

"I'm Rex Raptor. I actually deserve to be here." The kid said haughtily.  
"... Never heard of ya. Listen here, bub. You need to be taught some manners. So I'll make you a duel. Instead of dueling for starchips, we put up our best cards for the other to take. You win, I'll give you my Serpent Magician, the last of it's kind. I win, you give me that Red-Eyes Black-Dragon card you seem so smug about having."  
"How'd you know about that?" Rex shouted loudly.  
"I'm psychotic, duh." Hadrian rolled his eyes.  
"It's psychic, Hadrian." Yugi corrected him, laughing slightly.  
"I know what I said, and I'm psychotic Yugi! You should know this by now, dear." Hadrian told him with a grin as he jumped onto the dueling platform, pulling out his dueling deck and holding it up. "You in, Raptor?"  
"I'll crush you!" Was the response.  
Hadrian grinned and shuffled his deck before giving it a kiss on the top for good luck.

'Let me take this one, Kek. I want to win his card for us.'

'If that's what you want, Hady-kun.'

'Thanks Kek. You can come out afterwards if you want.'

The others were surprised by the change in Hadrian's dueling. Where Kek's strategy had mostly been watch what the other person was doing before making a move, Hadrian's was do everything he could to completely confuse the other player. Of course, the people on the side lines didn't know they were two separate people, so they were confused at the sudden change.  
"Let's see..." Hadrian had all of his cards faced down in front of him and he picked one at random. He kissed the back of it as he placed it down. "I play Kuriboh in attack mode." He told Rex, grinning.  
"Why?! What could that thing do?!" Rex sounded as though he was on the verge of having a nervous breakdown. "You have no strategy whatsoever, no idea of what you are doing, yet you are beating me easily!"  
"I actually don't know what Kuriboh can do. I don't even know how he got into my deck. Huh." Hadrian looked at the card in confusion. "When did you get in here, little guy?" He looked at the hologram of Kuriboh as if he would answer.

Yugi looked torn between giggling hysterically and banging his head off of the wall. He instead settled for smiling. How could you be angry with such a cute kid-like boy like Hadrian?

"Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Attack him!" Rex shouted.  
"I play my trap card, Mirror Force!" Hadrian called out, a grin on his face. "It reflects back onto your Red-Eyes and destroys it!"

Rex looked horrified. "When did you play that card?"  
"Twenty minutes ago on my first turn." Hadrian said brightly. "See? Everything else I played was to distract you from it. That's my strategy, Raptor. And if my eyes aren't deceiving me, it seems I win this duel. Your life points are at zero."

Hadrian grinned at Rex and tutted as he ranted and yelled. "Do you need more lessons on being polite, Raptor? Rule number one, always ask permission to duel, never force someone to duel. Rule number two, always play with honor. Rule number three, no using outside help to win the duel. And lastly, rule number four, be a good sport about it all." Hadrian jumped down with ease as the card was transferred from Rex's platform to his. He picked it up and grinned slightly. "Thanks for the duel, Raptor. Maybe we can duel again sometime."

He bounced over to Yugi and grinned proudly. "I think today's been a pretty good day. I got my best card back from Malfoy, got four of the five serial killers, and won a new card! I think today has been a success!"

Yugi laughed as Hadrian shuffled the Red-Eyes Black-Dragon into his deck, a large grin on his face. He stopped and he mentally went over what Hadrian had said.  
"'Four of the five'?" He questioned worriedly.  
"Well, yeah. You can't expect me to get them all at one time," Hadrian said with a shrug. "Don't worry. The last one is a woman who can't tell up from down. She's completely insane, and when I say insane, I mean she's worse then me, which is saying something. And she won't hurt anyone because I know Voldemort told her not to hurt anyone, which means she'll do as he says. As insane as she is, she's extremely loyal and where is everyone else?" Hadrian spun around, abruptly noticing the others weren't there.

Yugi frowned. "They left a little while ago. Tea said something about trying to find out if there was a shower and Joey and Tristan followed her to find food."

"Come on, Yugi. Let's go set up camp, I can conjure us up everything we need if you want." Hadrian offered, linking arms with Yugi. "We'll go into the forest, that way if I have to use magic no one will notice. Wow it's nice being able to talk about this freely with you," Hadrian said the last part under his breath, but Yugi heard and he smiled.  
"I'm glad you can be open with me. I trust you, Hadrian."  
"That means a lot to me Yugi. Thank you."

Hadrian smiled at him.

* * * * *  
"Okay. We have food, shelter, fire, water, and bug repelling wards. Now why do I feel like we're being watched?!" Hadrian growled in annoyance, going over to a bush and shoving it aside, only to see nothing there. He glared at the spot. "You, empty spot, annoy me deeply." And stalked back over to Yugi, who was watching in amusement, but also warily. He felt that feeling too, and it was extremely unpleasant.

"Yugi, I'm changing into my Animagus form for a little while. In that form I can tell a lot more about my surroundings. Scream if ya need me."

With that Hadrian changed into his dark-red/black fox and bounced off, emerald eyes shining in the darkness.

"Did that boy just turn into a fox?" A familiar British-accented teenager asked Yugi, causing Yugi to yelp, startled, and turn.

"Ryou! What are you doing here?" Yugi asked, standing up and smiling at the albino-haired boy.  
"The same as you and your fox-friend," Ryou said in amusement.  
"Eh... That didn't happen?" Yugi tried with a sheepish grin.  
"Don't worry, Yugi. My mother was a witch, I know all about it. I was actually supposed to go to a school over in Britain, but we moved before I could go." Ryou told Yugi with a friendly smile, causing Yugi to sag in relief.

"Good."  
"So who is that anyway?" Ryou asked Yugi curiously.  
"He's Hadrian. He moved to Japan this summer and we met after he ran me over with his car."  
"Oh my gosh." Ryou's eyes widened.  
"Yugi, I swear, it was an accident, I am so sorry about that-!" Hadrian's voice called from behind the bushes as he stepped out of them.  
"I know, Hadrian. You've apologized daily for weeks now." Yugi told him with a laugh. "Hadrian, this is Ryou Bakura. Ryou, this is Hadrian Potter."

"So this is where the famous Harry Potter left. England apparently is having a nervous breakdown, wondering where you are." Ryou told Hadrian in amusement, whose eyes turned slightly frosty.  
"I swear to Ra, if you are a spy for Dumbledore, the Ministry, or Voldemort, I'll-" Hadrian began, only to be cut off by laughter from Ryou.  
"Hadrian, it's alright, really. I'm not working for any of them, I haven't been in England for years now. I only know about it because I still get the Daily Prophet." Ryou assured him quietly.  
"Lies! All lies in that evil newspaper!" Hadrian then got into a long rant about how the newspaper was evil and the reporters were idiotic people who should be brutally murdered after being tortured for hours on end.

"Hadrian, relax." Yugi laughed. "We get it, you really dislike the wizarding world and the newspapers in it."  
"Not all of them. Just the Daily Prophet. I usually end up burning it if I ever come across it. Great stress reliever, by the way." Hadrian told them with a lazy grin.  
They sat and chatted for awhile, Hadrian conjuring up food and making it into a meal for them all.  
"Hey, Ryou, have you seen Joey, Tristan, or Tea? We got separated awhile ago since I was dueling with someone and they went off to find food." Hadrian asked Ryou curiously.  
"No, can't say I have." Ryou answered after thinking for a moment.  
"Well darn. You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."  
Hadrian was silent for a moment before yawning. "I'm bored. Who wants to do something worthwhile?"  
"Like what?" Yugi asked him, playing along for the time being.  
"I know! Let's figure out your Animagus forms! That's always fun! And I can start teaching you the easy way on how to do it!" Hadrian jumped up enthusiastically.  
Ryou looked wary while Yugi looked slightly nervous.  
"Don't look excited or anything." Hadrian told them dryly, pulling out a potion vile from a pocket in his trench coat.  
"And you just happen to carry around an Animagus potion with you?" Ryou asked him slowly, inching away slightly.  
"Well duh. It's a great distraction if you throw it at someone, ya know? Watch." Hadrian opened it and poured some of it over Yugi's head, just a few drops of it. Yugi almost immediately shrunk.  
In Yugi's place was a dark purple fox with amethyst colored eyes, the tips of his ears blond and the tip of his tale a magenta-ish color. His eyes were wide and innocent-looking like Hadrian's were in that form. All in all, Yugi was immediately glomped by Hadrian who squealed in excitement.  
"I'd say you were cute but I think you'd be upset by it so I'll keep quiet. What do you think, Ryou? Fitting or no?" Hadrian turned to Ryou, Yugi-fox still in his arms who was looking confused.

"A little bit, I think." Ryou answered after observing Yugi for a moment. "I can't see Yugi as being sly like a fox, but you can see the similarities between their figures. It just seems to fit him, you know?"

Hadrian nodded and he put Yugi onto the ground, watching as he changed back to normal-Yugi, looking confused.  
"Next time, could you warn me?" Yugi asked Hadrian as he stood up.  
"Sorry Yugi." Hadrian told him before dropping some on top of Ryou's head. "There. Now I did it to both of you without warning so we're all even!"

"Hadrian, that makes no sense. Ryou didn't even do anything." Yugi told him slowly.  
"Eh. Whatever. Aw! I'd say your were cute too but I think you'd be angry also." Hadrian squealed again in delight as he glomped a kitty-Ryou. Ryou hissed at him and Hadrian quickly put him down. "Sorry. I like small animals." Ryou hissed again. "Oh don't be like that! You're small, deal with it. I'm small too, see?" Hadrian changed and true enough, he was even smaller then kitty-Ryou. Hadrian's ears twitched slightly and his eyes briefly switched colors to sunny yellow before shifting back to their emerald green, though a hint of worry was in them as he changed back.  
Ryou changed back too, the potion wearing off. He was looking at Hadrian oddly, having noticed the subtle change, but he decided to ignore it, thinking it was a trick of the light.

Hadrian looked around, looking as if he were listening for something. He frowned before looking in another direction. Ryou saw his eyes change to yellow again and he watched him carefully, suspicion rising in him.  
"Sorry. I thought I heard something, but I guess it was just the wind." Hadrian told them, eyes back to normal.  
Yugi, who was used to Hadrian doing random things like that, just nodded.  
Hadrian laid back and looked at the sky, pointing at the stars and mouthing their names to keep himself busy. He jumped when Yugi and Ryou asked him a question.  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What did you ask me?" Hadrian asked them, sitting up with a yawn, looking at them curiously.  
"Yugi and I were talking about what cards we connect with the most. Yugi said the Dark Magician and I said Change of Heart." Ryou elaborated.

"We were wondering what one you felt close to." Yugi added.  
"Oh. Well, if you had asked me before today, I would have answered the Shadow Mage, because I really think I was him in a past life, I mean, look at him." Hadrian pulled out his Shadow Mage card and showed it to him. "But I feel like he's more of a watching-over figure to me, more then representing me, ya know? So then it would be between Serpentine Knight or Serpent Magician. I think the Magician fits me better, though." Hadrian showed them both of the cards before putting his knight away and holding the Serpent Magician between two fingers, looking at it curiously.

"How come a snake card, Hadrian?" Ryou asked him curiously. "I would have thought you hated them, seeing as Voldemort uses them as a symbol."  
"True," Hadrian admitted. "But Voldemort doesn't deserve to use them as a symbol. They are sleek, graceful, and beautiful in a way that Voldemort would never be able to comprehend. He only uses them because they were Salzaar Slytherin's. That's a dude that Voldemort idolized," He added at Yugi's questioning look. "He was the most famous Parselmouth in history, which means he was able to talk to snakes."  
"Just snakes? That's an oddly specific ability." Yugi frowned. "Why couldn't he talk to lizards? Or fish? Aren't they all cold-blooded creatures?"  
"Because it's PARSELmouth, not Cold-Blooded-Creaturemouth." Hadrian told Yugi as if it were obvious.  
Silence.  
"Well, he's got you there, Yugi." Ryou said out loud. "Can't argue with that logic."

"You can't argue with me anyway, ya know." Hadrian informed Ryou. "I'm always right, even if I'm wrong about being right for being wrong."  
"That made no sense whatsoever." Yugi and Ryou both said mildly.  
"Exactly." Hadrian said solemnly. "Ooh! I have an idea! I'm bored again, so let's have a three-way-duel! Aren't those supposed to be fun or challenging or whatever that fun word is that I can never remember?"  
Hadrian and Yugi were both immediately on alert as Ryou seemed to change, his eyes becoming sharper and his hair spiking slightly. A malicious grin took over his face as he said, "I want to share something with both of you. Especially you, Yugi. It has to do with your Millennium Puzzle."  
Hadrian watched him as he pulled out a necklace holding what Kek immediately thought of as the Millennium Ring.  
'This is bad, isn't it?' Hadrian thought to Kek as he watched the Ring start to glow.  
'Yep.'

'Just great...'

With that last thought Hadrian felt time freeze around him as he and Yugi were forcibly thrown into the Shadow Realm, their souls being thrown into a holding card.


	7. Chapter 7

-A/N- Okay, I finally got this chapter up! It's been keeping me busy for a long time now, and I'm still not completely pleased with how it turned out, but I hope it's good enough for people to enjoy. *Sighs* I had it planned out so good in my head, but when I typed it out it turned out a lot worse. So if it's bad, I'm sorry and the next chapter will be better, and if it's good, then WOO! I didn't completely mess up! As a heads-up, Hadrian might seem a little OOC in this chapter, but he is slowly leaning away from "cute, naive" Hadrian to, "hysterical, upset, but still energetic-acting" Hadrian. Hopefully this chapter turned out right, and if you guys are disappointed I'm sorry and chapter 8 will be better. If you like this chapter, then YES! SCORE ONE FOR THE AUTHORESS!

Love ya all, and keep reviewing for me please!

--Chapter 7- Kek quickly took over their body while the other Yugi did so also, Kek growling in rage at Bakura, who he recognized now as another spirit.  
"What did you do?! Where is my hikari?!" Kek snarled, yellow eyes darkening to topaz and flashing dangerously as he tackled Bakura, his hands finding their way around the other's throat, who was looking shocked and confused. He pried Kek's hands off of him and sneered at the other spirit.  
"Who are you? I only came for the Millennium Puzzle, but the boy over there must have an item too. Which one is it? The Key? The Rod?" Bakura sneered.

"If you don't tell me where my hikari is within the next thirty seconds, I am going to make you know the true feeling of pain," Kek growled dangerously, the shadows crawling up next to him, hissing and spitting at Bakura.  
"Now now, the boys agreed to play the game. I'm just making it a little more interesting. If either of you win then you can have them back. If you lose, I'll send you all to the Shadow Realm and take your items. I must say, I am curious as to who exactly you are. I know he is the pharaoh," He waved uninterestedly at other-Yugi, who was watching through narrowed eyes. "But you are a mystery to me."

Kek was seething with raw anger, though there was a lost look behind his eyes. He hadn't been without Hadrian since the bracelets had been found. He was terrified by the fact he couldn't feel his eccentric other and he felt lost. Hadrian always told him what to do in situations where he was confused, and right now he was bewildered.  
"Give him back." Kek stated in a quiet voice that was quivering with rage.  
"Not until you beat me in a duel." Bakura taunted.  
Kek's face glared at Bakura but he pulled out his deck, holding it so he could give it a kiss for good luck like Hadrian always did.  
"After we defeat you, I am going to cause you the most pain imaginable for separating me from my hikari." Kek growled, topaz-colored eyes showing nothing but rage. He turned to not-Yugi and asked, "I see you're not really Yugi. What's your name, stranger?"

"I do not remember." Not-Yugi answered carefully.

Kek looked at him for a moment before walking over and looking at the Millennium Puzzle. He picked it up in his hand for a moment before shrugging. "I think I know who you are, but I'm not going to tell you just to get your hopes up in case you're not him. So we'll just call you Pharaoh for now since that's what whoever he is over there is said."  
Pharaoh opened his mouth to say something but Kek cut him off saying, "We'll talk about this later. I want my hikari back. Now." Kek turned a glare towards Bakura and knelt down to the dueling mat they would be playing on.

Kek and Pharaoh both jumped when Pharaoh played a card and it came to life in front of them.  
"Well that's not weird at all." Kek muttered, looking at his hand before placing a card face down.

More turns passed, until Kek placed down the Serpent Magician. Both Kek and Pharaoh choked as they saw Hadrian in the Serpent Magician's armor appear.  
"Hadrian?!" They both cried out in disbelief.  
Hadrian slowly turned around until he was facing Kek and Pharaoh. He calmly looked up at them before turning around and looking at Bakura. Another calm gaze before looking back at Kek and Pharaoh.  
"Kek." Hadrian said calmly.  
"Yes?" Kek asked, backing away slightly.  
"IT IS SO NOT FAIR!" Hadrian screamed. "WHY DO I HAVE TO SHRINK?! MUST I BE CURSED TO AN EXISTENCE OF BEING SHORT FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE?! WHAT IS UP WITH THAT?! I HATE ALL OF YOU TALLER PEOPLE! GO DECEASE IN CRATERS THAT ARE FILLED WITH FIRE!" Hadrian ranted for a straight five minutes, Kek sighed and pinching the bridge of his nose, Bakura watching the younger soul in amusement, and Pharaoh looking at Hadrian with surprise.

"AND FURTHER MORE-!"  
"Hadrian. Aren't you worried in the least about the fact that there are Duel Monsters surrounding you?" Kek asked him carefully.  
"Huh?" Hadrian looked around and shrugged. "I should care about that why? Now may I go back to my rant now, Kek?"  
"No." Kek answered shortly.

Hadrian frowned and looked away, shuffling his feet.  
Silence.  
"Are you going to inform me of what's going on or not?" Hadrian asked them, making a hand gesture for them to move on.

"I must say, you are quite amusing, Hadrian, was it?" Bakura noted, a grin on his face.  
Hadrian turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "Alright-y then." He turned back to Kek with his eyebrow still raised. "An explanation would be appreciated, oh-big-one."

Kek sighed before giving him a quick rundown of what had happened.  
"-And then I played you and here you arrived."

"So, you're saying that I currently have all of the powers of the Serpent Magician?" Hadrian asked, excitement in his features.  
"Yes, but that's not the point-" Kek said, trying to explain that if they lost, they would be trapped in the Shadow Realm and if Hadrian was sent to the graveyard he would be stuck there forever.  
"How do I work this thing? What do I have to do to do the poison sting attack that he does? Do I get the outfit after we turn back? Can I at least keep the hat? What about the staff? Can I go and get one made in Diagon Alley later this summer? Why is is called the Shadow Realm and not the Dark Realm? Do they have something against Darkness? Is there a Light Realm? Or maybe a Ray Realm? You know, like the sun's rays are like the moon's shadows? Ooh, the moon looks pretty in the Shadow Realm, can we take a picture of it? What about that over there, is that a Kuriboh? Kek, can you play a Kuriboh for me to play with? I always wanted to hug one, but there's never one around." Hadrian was saying all of it as he waved his hands around enthusiastically, not paying attention to the staff in his hands until it let off of purple light towards the sky. "WHOA! THAT WAS SWEET!" Hadrian shouted, twirling and pointing the staff around.  
"HADRIAN! FOCUS!" Kek finally shouted. Hadrian jumped and flinched instinctively, his arms covering his head. As quick as he had done that he stopped and looked down at the floor submissively, shuffling his feet.  
"Sorry. At first the Shadow Realm was cool, but I'm sort of panicking at the moment with the amount of magic around." Hadrian murmured in apology.  
Kek sighed and said, "It's okay, Hadrian. But this is serious, so we need you to be paying attention, understand, little one?"

Hadrian nodded and turned around. "So who am I supposed to attack?" He asked Kek quietly.  
"Bakura's face down card." Kek answered.  
Hadrian swung his staff towards the large card and yelled in Parseltongue, '''Attack!'''

They all looked at him in shock as he said that and the card Bakura had down was destroyed, it having ended up being a random monster that did nothing.

"What?" Hadrian asked defensively.

"Why did you use Parseltongue?" Kek decided on asking.  
"What? You can't honestly say that it didn't complete the look! Look at me! I am basically a snake, I may as well talk like one too!" Hadrian told him in disbelief. "It fit!"  
"What did you even say?" Bakura asked him curiously, looking at the six-inch tall soul, who snorted.  
"I just said 'Attack'." Hadrian told him. "Can we continue on? I'm bored and me being bored is bad."

More cards were played and Kek was extremely careful not to let Hadrian get sent to the graveyard. Hadrian's eyes flickered to Pharaoh, though, when he heard a slight intake of breath that neither Kek nor Bakura heard.  
Pharaoh seemed to have an internal struggle before placing the card down, knowing that he had to play it before one of Bakura's Morphing Jars had them discard their hand. (Again, Hadrian thought in slight anger as he glared at the white-haired spirit. There were some nice cards in there, he was pretty sure, and no one was supposed to destroy his cards! They were his for a reason, dang it!)

Hadrian watched as Pharaoh placed down the Dark Magician, and he jumped as he saw it was Yugi.  
Yugi blinked and looked around at everything with wide eyes before saying in a surprised voice, "I was just up there. What happened?"

"Hey! How come he got to be up there while I was automatically separated?" Hadrian asked Kek, turning to him as Pharaoh explained in his own cryptic way what/who he was.

"We have already met and have separated our minds fully. We're already two separate people. When I first arrived it was difficult for me to think on my own, and I almost always thought the same way you did, until I started separating myself from you slightly. It takes awhile, and right now we're technically two separate minds sharing a body, whereas a few weeks ago we were basically... I guess you could say we were sharing a body and half of our mind was connected to each other, whereas the other half was our own. Now we are completely separate, understand?"  
"Yeah."

"Now Yugi and Pharaoh haven't done any of that quite yet," Kek explained him as he placed another card down, ignoring Bakura who was getting annoyed at the fact that they were having conversations and he wasn't. "I don't think they've even spoken to each other face-to-face as we have been doing so. I think Yugi feels him as you would have felt me if Dumbledore hadn't suppressed your common sense and... what was it you called what he did? Made your mind fuzzy?"  
"Fuzzed-up my mind." Hadrian supplied.  
"Yes, that. I believe that Yugi hasn't spoken nor been aware of the Pharaoh yet, which is why they were still together before he played their soul card." Kek explained.

"Oohhhh..." Hadrian said in a manner reminiscent of a child before turning to Yugi who had just attacked and grinning widely. "You look so cute, Yugi-chan." He said teasingly, tugging on his hat.  
Yugi glared at him slightly and huffed, not giving him an answer.

Hadrian turned around when he heard Kek tell him to attack and he sighed before dramatically bringing his staff down on the large monster.  
"SQUEE!" Hadrian laughed as it dissolved.  
"Did you just say 'squee'?" Kek sweatdropped and the Pharaoh sighed while shaking his head. Yugi covered his face with his mouth to avoid them hearing his giggles and Bakura looked at him warily.  
"Yes. Squee." Hadrian told them all calmly.

"Hadrian... Just..." Kek rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You know what? I give up. Go ahead and say 'squee', little one. Just don't get yourself killed."  
"I knew you'd see it my way eventually." Hadrian told him with a bright smile. "Your turn, 'Kura-chan!" Hadrian told the white-haired spirit.  
"My name is Bakura." The spirit half growled.  
"Whatever, 'Kura."

The spirit looked ready to squash Hadrian, who just smiled angelically. At times he was amusing, other times he was annoying, and a lot of the time he was creepy. Spirit-Bakura wasn't sure what to think of the teen.

* * * * *  
"I am not attacking him." Hadrian told Kek bluntly as he told him to attack the weak monster.  
"Why?" Kek asked him, raising an eyebrow.  
"It's obviously a trap, dear. Look. I can easily beat it, so it must have a special effect or something." Hadrian pointed out to Kek.  
"Quit telling him everything!" Bakura hissed at Hadrian who grinned at him widely.

"There are no rules in Duel Monsters that say that the monsters can't give advice, so suck it up and be a man!" Hadrian told him with a bright smile. "Play the two cards I told you about the other day that I said we couldn't play unless we got my newer card."  
Kek thought for a moment before looking at him suspiciously, not remembering the special effects the cards that Hadrian wanted him to play had. "You sure?"  
"No. I told you that because I want to be trapped in the Shadow Realm forever." Hadrian deadpanned before grinning. "Trust me, Kek. This will work."

"I play the card Magician's Pet Kitsune in defense mode, which boosts all magician cards with 300 attack and defense points using it's special effect. I then play the Fire Shadow Kitsune in defense mode, which gives Magician's Pet Kitsune 300 attack points. You are also unable to attack any monster on the field but Fire Shadow Kitsune, which has an attack of 2100 and defense of 2400, thanks to Magician's Pet Kitsune's special effect." Kek told Bakura, a small smirk on his face as he saw the effects.

Bakura growled in annoyance and Yugi looked at the other duelists in shock.  
"I had never heard of those cards before." Yugi told them with a stunned look.  
"Nor have I," Pharaoh added.

Hadrian shrugged. "They are real cards, I know that I didn't make them or anything. They came with my original deck that I found, but I haven't had a real reason to use either of them. Besides, aren't they just adorable?" Hadrian gushed as he bent over and picked up the small, Fire Shadow Kitsune that looked just like him in his Animagus form, but with flames licking at it's paws and a bright orange streak running across it's back. He cuddled with the small fox for a moment before picking up the Magician's Pet Kitsune and cuddling that one too. That particular card looked like Yugi's Animagus form, but with a hat that was identical to the Dark Magician's hat on his head and a bright purple star next to it's left eye.

"So kawaii!" Hadrian gushed over them.  
"Are you sure you're male?" Kek asked him flatly.  
"Oi! It takes a real man to admit something is cute!" Hadrian scowled at Kek before placing the small monsters down, both of who were looking amused at Hadrian's actions. "And it's your turn, Pharaoh." Hadrian added loudly when Kek was going to argue.  
Pharaoh chuckled lightly in his deep voice before playing another card and having it attack the trap that Bakura had laid, knowing eventually they would have to face it. He gasped in pain as it destroyed his monster and allowed Bakura's own monster to attack him directly, causing his life points to drop.

"Pharaoh, are you alright?" Kek asked in concern. Yugi echoed the words and Hadrian glared at Bakura.

"I'm fine... But if we take another hit like that, Yugi, we're finished." Yami winced, holding his chest.

Hadrian glared at Bakura. "Why are you doing this anyway? The Items can't give you whatever it is you want."  
"How would you know that?" Bakura snarled.

"Um, maybe the fact that I'm just amazing that way?" Hadrian raised an eyebrow. "What is it you want? Your own body? You can easily get one using magic from England. I would help you if you promised not to start another war and not to go on killing sprees. Go ahead and steal anything you want and do what you want."  
Bakura actually seemed to think about it.  
"Give me a few turns to think about this, kid." Bakura told him before placing a card faced down.  
Kek glared at Hadrian. "You better have a good reason for offering help to the psycho-path, Hadrian."  
"He's not really a bad person. Just misguided. Besides, I could have ended up like him if I hadn't been locked up twenty-four/seven by those annoying people who claim to be related to me. But I know they aren't, no matter what anyone says! They aren't!" Hadrian ranted, pacing and throwing his arms up.  
"I know, Hadrian. The Dursleys are terrible people who are currently trapped in the Shadow- Jail." Kek slipped.  
"I KNEW IT! YOU DID SEND THEM TO THE SHADOW REALM!" Hadrian shouted in accusation towards Kek.  
"YOU HAVE NO PROOF!" Kek yelled back in denial.  
"YOU JUST ADMITTED IT!"  
"THAT MEANS NOTHING!"  
"DENIAL ISN'T JUST A RIVER EGYPT!"

They continued yelling at each other as Kek placed down two monster cards, which cut Hadrian off who squealed and glomped them happily.  
"SQUEE! It's Siri and Remy's cards!" Hadrian squealed, tackling the Grim Shadow card that looked like Sirius' Animagus form but with darker, grayer eyes and large, black wings coming out of his back and Silver Fang, which looked like Remus as a werewolf.

"Siri and Remy?" Pharoah asked carefully, an eyebrow raised at the energetic boy.  
"My godfathers," Hadrian explained. "Sirius is an escaped convict who is probably searching for me now and Remus is a werewolf."

"All you need is a vampire for a godmother and you got all of the basic magical creatures in your family." Yugi joked.  
Hadrian laughed. "Sadly, I have only met one vampire, and he tried to kill me. Though that isn't that surprising, Sirius and Remus both nearly killed me and they're my godfathers."  
"Ah." Yugi nodded, just accepting the answer.

"Did you say 'squee' again?" Kek asked him, but was overlooked as Pharaoh took his turn.

Hadrian didn't want to let go of Grim Shadow, who he was sitting on and petting happily, but Kek finally convinced him that he should get off if he doesn't want to lost the duel.

Bakura grinned maliciously and played the card "Change of Heart". Ryou appeared and Hadrian grinned and waved enthusiastically.  
"Hi Ryou! What's happening?"  
Ryou blanched slightly before turning to Yugi and asking, "Is he okay?"  
"Just go along with it. It's what we all do." Yugi told Ryou with a shrug.

"Now who should I use this card on?" Bakura purred, ignoring the lights' conversation. "Should I use it on the naïve Yugi Muto?" He questioned, looking over at their side of the board. Pharaoh tensed and glared at the spirit. "Or should I use it on the mysterious, but definitely ignorant, Hadrian?" He turned his gaze over to Hadrian, who was staring off into space.  
Hadrian seemed to snap back into reality and tried to act like he knew what Bakura was just saying.

"I think I'll go with Yugi. It will break the poor pharaoh's heart to watch his dear hikari defeat them," Bakura taunted.

Hadrian sighed as Yugi and Ryou went into a long spiel about not attacking each other after Ryou went into Bakura's own monster.  
"You know what? I'm bored with this." Hadrian drawled. "You." He pointed at Kek and Pharaoh. "Really. If the Ring can take souls, why can't you do the same thing and switch his and Ryou's souls?"  
They both blanched.

Yugi and Ryou both stopped arguing and Bakura's face had also blanched.

Hadrian crossed his arms smugly and waved them out towards Bakura invitingly.  
"I'm waiting, oh-big-one." Hadrian told him in a sing-song voice.  
"Oh shut up." Kek growled as he thrust his wrists out and swirled the shadows around towards Bakura, Pharaoh helping him with it and the puzzle around his neck shining.

Bakura screeched as his and Ryou's positions were switched, and Yugi quickly attacked Bakura with a Dark Magic attack, causing the spirit to be sent to the graveyard with a scream of anger.  
Hadrian, Yugi, and Ryou all winced as they were thrown back into their bodies, and they all sat up as one.

Hadrian pouted as he crossed his arms. "And here I thought I might actually get a full night's sleep." He huffed. "That was entertaining for awhile, though, I will admit that. But your other half is annoying, Ryou! I'm sorry but he is and if he kidnaps me again I will Stun him into next year!" Hadrian's lower lip jutted out.

Ryou looked away, a slight air of shame and embarrassment coming off of him.  
"He's good on the inside, I can tell he was being controlled or something," Hadrian continued. "His aura's all icky and when he comes back I'll fix it. Oh don't look at me like that, you can't honestly say you expect him to stay away. It just doesn't happen." Hadrian told them when they turned to him in shock. He waved off the concern. "He's not really that big of a jerk, Ryou. He's just being a mixture of manipulated and controlled. Sort of like the Imperius, but it makes it so they actually believe what they're doing is right. I can snap him out of it when he gets back, so no worries there. Now-"  
He was cut off by a white owl landing on his shoulder. He blinked. "Hello Hedwig. Why are you here, girl? Didn't I tell you to go back with Sirius?"

Hadrian saw she had a letter and carefully untied it before opening it.  
"Hey Harry, Sirius and Remus here. Literally." It read.  
"Huh?" Hadrian asked in confusion, jumping when the parchment jumped out of his hands. "DEMON PIECE OF PARCHMENT! I BANISH YOU BACK TO WHENCE YOU'VE COME!" Hadrian shouted as it began to disappear. He blinked. "I didn't think that would work." he mused. "I wonder if it will work again..."  
He was cut off from his musings by two men appearing in front of the three, them all yelping.  
"Sirius. Remus." Hadrian glared at them as the two older men stood up. "You have thirty seconds to explain why you're in the middle of my summer off. Emphasis on MY SUMMER!"

Remus winced but Sirius acted like he hadn't heard his annoyed tone.  
"Harry!" He hugged his godson firmly, not noticing the teenager's twitching eye. "We were so worried! You left! You didn't say anything, you just left! You freaked us all out! You are so in trouble, mister! Here we are, worrying about you, thinking you could be dead, and you're here in a competition! What were you thinking? I demand an explanation!"

The twitch in Hadrian's eye was more noticeable by that point.  
"Did it ever occur to you that I just wanted to, oh, I don't know, learn who I really am? Make new friends? Avoid Dumbledore's manipulations? Or, the number one simple reason, want to be ALONE? I haven't had time to myself since I started at that school! This is nice being here with my friends! They don't follow me around twenty-four/seven and ask for details of what I did when I went to take a shower in privacy! You all are suffocating me and I can't breathe anymore!" This was the first time Yugi had ever seen Hadrian actually angry, and it was quite scary. "And don't you act like you're my father, Sirius! I love you, I do, but you have no right to be talking like you are my father! You know next to nothing about me other then the fact that I am a Seeker and am in Gryffindor! I understand you care about me, but you are not a large figure in my life yet, Sirius! Every time we have a conversation you have to run off so you don't get arrested! Is it really that hard for you to put on a glamor charm and get a new ID? A new wand? Use muggle hair dye even and no one would notice you! Heck, go into the Ministry with Dumbledore by your side and a bottle of Veritaserum! It's not that hard, really. They might be stupid, but they would listen if you gave them a chance. So honestly? I left because I was sick of being who Dumbledore wanted me to be. I wanted to find who I am and where I'm going in life."  
Hadrian's breathing had accelerated slightly, but a moment later he was back to being his bright self and he exclaimed, "Well, that was refreshing! I am going to sleep now, tonight has been unnaturally long, what with having a long duel with a crazy spirit and now having my godfathers show up while I'm angry with them. Good night, Yugi and Ryou, we will speak more in the morning."  
With that Hadrian grabbed one of the sleeping bags and crawled into it before falling asleep, Yugi and Ryou looking at him in faint amusement, Sirius and Remus gaping at him slightly.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- I know, this took me forever to upload, but first I had an endoscopy to go to on Tuesday, and then Wednesday was used for recovery from it and before all of that I deleted this TWICE accidentally (which totally stinks). I'm so sorry and I tried to make it longer to make up for this! Please review! Oh, and I have a poll on my profile! Go to it and tell me what crossover I should post next! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! YU-GI-OH AND HARRY POTTER ARE NOT MINE! NOR IS THE HAM IN YOUR FREEZER, SADLY, THOUGH IF YOU GIVE IT TO ME I WILL BE FOREVER GRATEFUL!

Chapter 8- Hadrian whined as Yugi shook him awake.  
"Come on, Hadrian. We just heard a yell and you're coming with us to check on it." Yugi told him matter-of-factly.  
"I just fell asleep." Hadrian whined.

"Yeah, we know. Come on, Hadrian." Yugi gave him the puppy-dog eyes and Hadrian groaned as he sat up.  
"You stink." Hadrian pouted as Yugi helped him stand up.  
"Yeah yeah yeah, now come on." Yugi said brightly, dragging him out of the clearing and into another where it was significantly darker.

Hadrian sort of faded in and out as they arrived at the duel arena as a large, mime-like man laughed and declared himself an Eliminator named Panik. He frowned as he saw Mai Valentine had lost all of her star chips. How sad.

Hadrian turned to Panik and said bluntly, "You're kinda weird lookin', ya know that? Were you unloved as a child too? You and Weevil should both go and do group therapy to get over this. You're never going to be happy until you get past your insecurities, buddy."

Remus and Sirius both stepped in as Hadrian said that and stared at him in disbelief. They knew he was a Gryffindor, but not even a Gryffindor was so stupid and foolish to say something like that.

Yugi rolled his eyes and Ryou sweatdropped. Kek face-palmed mentally.  
Panik glared at him. "Watch your mouth, boy."  
Hadrian's eyes narrowed. "You watch yours, buddy. I have a name and expect it to be used. And who are you to decide to take someone else's starchips? This duel probably wasn't even a fair duel. I bet you couldn't win a fair one against me and Yugi here."  
"I could take you both on at the same time and win," Panik boasted.  
"You wanna bet?" Hadrian gave him a slight grin. "I'll bet you my Red-Eyes Black Dragon that Yugi and I could take you on using only one of our decks. I win, you give back all of the starchips you've won. You win, I'll give you my Red-Eyes and every starchip I have." Hadrian pulled out the card and flashed it to Panik, whose eyes lit up greedily.

'Hook, line, and sinker.' Hadrian thought to Kek, who was slightly worried for his host.

"Yugi? You agree?" Hadrian questioned casually, tossing a smile back at his friend.  
Hadrian watched as his friend slightly changed until he was the darker spirit instead of Yugi.  
"Of course. We will show you what happens when you hide behind a tough exterior to defeat people." Pharaoh said strongly.  
"We'll use your deck, Yugi." Hadrian told him as they walked onto the platform. "So what should I call you?" Hadrian mumbled to the now slightly taller dueler.  
"Yami." He answered calmly, a small smile on his face directed towards the younger one.  
"Alright-y then! Ready, Panik?" Hadrian said brightly to the large man.  
"I'll throw you out of this tournament just like I threw that girl out," Panik laughed menacingly, though Hadrian just raised an eyebrow and Yami smirked. "This must be my lucky day. Pegasus has promised a large reward to the Eliminator that takes out the famous Yugi Mutou."  
"Aw, don't you feel so special, Panik? Thinking yourself so high and mighty," Hadrian cooed. "I almost feel bad for taking you off of your pedestal. Alas, it must be done." Hadrian grinned and gave him a wink as he shrugged in "resignation".

'Hadrian, do not play with him too much. He is dangerous,' Kek warned mentally.

'Aw Kek, live a little. The bad guys always need to be taken down a peg or two.' Hadrian waved off the concern.

'Hadrian, I'm being serious. This man has taken down Mai, and she is a very skilled duelist. She is still shaking.' Kek still sounded worried.  
'Trust me, Kek.' Hadrian thought with a lazy grin as he looked at Yami's cards.

Panik scowled at them both and said, "When you duel against me, it's more then dueling strategy. We Eliminators fight weak duelers and crush their spirits."

Hadrian tuned out as Panik, Mai, and Yami talked and glared at each other as he looked at the larger man's aura. It had patches of sickly green, along with a pale orange.

'Hm. Thrives off of fear, but he himself fears more then most people.' Hadrian mused. 'What a hypocrite.'

Hadrian was brought out of his thoughts as something clamped around his left ankle.  
"What the-?" He questioned, only to be cut off by two large streams of flames shooting towards him and Yami.

He grinned and poked at the fire, ignoring the burn he got.  
"FIRE!" He shouted gleefully. Panik face-faulted and Yami face-palmed.

"Hadrian. You're going to hurt yourself if you keep touching it." Yami told him calmly, his head still in his palm.  
"B-but it's so pretty!" Hadrian whined pitifully. "And it doesn't hurt! It's just really really hot!" But the fire was gone and Hadrian was pouting. "Okay now it hurts a little bit. Okay maybe a lot. OW!" Hadrian started shaking his hand and Yami couldn't help a small chuckle of laughter.  
'Hadrian... What am I going to do with you?' Kek thought in amused exasperation.

'Um... You are going to make sure I don't kill myself!' Hadrian thought brightly.

'It was a rhetorical question, little one.'

'Which I chose to answer.' Hadrian retorted.

"Are you afraid now?" Panik asked as he placed down Castle of Dark Illusions. It was strengthened since they were playing at night (in the dark, for those that didn't get that), making it a fairly powerful card.  
"Shaking." Hadrian and Yami drawled simultaneously.  
"I'm just terrified." Yami said dryly.

"Completely and utterly horrified," Hadrian added, crossing his arms in an unimpressed fashion. "Oh whatever shall we do?" He asked flatly and sarcastically.

Panik falters but only slightly as he continues grinning in an insane manner and said, "Well you haven't seen the full effects of the castle,"

His entire side of the field was engulfed in darkness, though neither of the other duelists looked surprised.  
"We'll just have to play if safe for now, ne?" Hadrian shrugged unconcernedly. "No castle is infallible. They all have their weak spots, whether it be a loose window or maybe a small mouse hole. There's always a way to bring it down."

He and Yami exchanged a few words before Yami placed down Celtic Guardian in defense mode.

Panik then plays a card in attack mode, and Hadrian glares when neither he nor Yami can see it. Stupid Castle.

"What is this?" Sirius whispered to Remus, who just shrugged in response. Ryou face-palmed as he heard this before patiently explaining it to the Animagus and werewolf.

Hadrian couldn't help his eyes from widening when Celtic Guardian was defeated without them even seeing the monster that was on the field.  
"Ooooo...." Hadrian winced. "This is bad."  
"We just have to be careful," Yami assured Hadrian, though there was an underlying hint of worry in his face.

Hadrian watched Panik through slightly narrowed eyes as more of Yami's monsters were destroyed.

"You hide behind shadows and darkness, you know." Hadrian said after a few turns, their life points down and Panik's still full. "You're a coward. You hide from everyone behind your castle. You probably wouldn't be able to win without that card."  
More fire was sent at them and Hadrian cried out gleefully again, losing all intimidation he had gained in the past few seconds. "SQUEE! FIRE!" He reached his hands out at it again but it was already gone. He pouted. "You're a mean coward, you know that? It's one thing to be a coward, but being mean at the same time? How rude. You know, at least back at England, they were one or the other, not both! Well, except for Voldemort, but what do you expect? He's an evil Dark Lord, he's every negative adjective you can think of! And furthermore-"  
"Hadrian. We're in the middle of a duel. You can rant at him afterwards." Yami said, mild amusement in his features.

Hadrian closed his mouth and muttered, "Fine." A slight pout on his features before he looked at Yami's hand and his eyes widened. "Ooh! Good card!" He pointed at the one card.

Yami smirked and said, "Panik, it seems we have found a card that will pull the veil of darkness off of our field quite soon."  
"What are you talking about? There is no card that can defeat the darkness!" Panik nearly screamed as he laughed.  
Hadrian tried to back away from him but since his ankle was shackled down it was sort of impossible and tripped slightly, his hands grasping the rail so he wouldn't fall completely down.

"Oh you'd be surprised, Panik." Yami laughed and Hadrian tried to move his ankle so he could stand up straight, only succeeding in falling to his knees and twisting the ankle painfully. Neither Yami nor Panik noticed, too caught up in their banter to notice.  
Hadrian winced and tried moving his foot another way, though that didn't work either. He huffed and after situating himself so he was in a somewhat more comfortable position (sitting on his butt with his left ankle tied down and his right leg thrown over his left knee) he pulled off his shoe and made an attempt to slip his now bleeding ankle out of the shackle.  
Yami abruptly noticed that Hadrian wasn't standing next to him and he looked down.  
"Hadrian?" He asked, blinking it confusion. "What happened?"

"Well, I kinda tried to pick up this ankle, which caused me to trip. One thing led to the next, and now I'm bleeding and stuck and can't stand up. So you keep on dueling and I'll try and get my foot out without it coming off of my leg." Hadrian told Yami brightly, causing the spirit to sweatdrop in reply.  
"Okay then. Be careful." Yami said carefully as he went back to the duel, shaking his head slightly. Only his hikari would be friends with such an odd young man.

Hadrian frowned as he heard Mai say that "Yugi" was losing his cool and Panik was starting to panic him. He also frowned as he heard Kek nearly hyperventilating in their mind, saying that Yami had better know what he was doing.  
'Why are you so worried? Give Yami a little faith, he's a great dueler.' Hadrian scolded Kek.

'Ha, right! He just TOLD Panik what his card was that would defeat the duel, and then he PLACED IT ON THE FIELD! What kind of idiot does that?! I'm going to strangle that idiot! You're going to be killed by those flames Panik is so fond of, and-'

Hadrian tuned out Kek's internal rambling, instead looking at the field and frowning, though inwardly he was cackling like mad. Yami was a genius. Now if only there was a way to get the dang shackle off of his ankle... Ah screw it, he was using magic.

"Alohamora," Hadrian muttered, placing his hand on the shackle. It quickly snapped open and he jumped up. "VICTORY, THY NAME IS HADRIAN!" He shouted, picking up his shoe as he put it back on his ankle, ignoring the throbbing pain and blood he was losing.  
Yami watched him in amusement and Panik glared.

"WHAT NOW?!" He shouted at the shackle that glinted with his blood. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TRYING TO HOLD ME DOWN! YOU WANT TO TRY AGAIN?! HUH?!"  
"Hadrian, calm down. It's just a piece of metal, it doesn't understand you." Ryou told him soothingly from his place on the ground, though he was obviously fighting not to laugh.  
Hadrian blinked. "I knew that." He huffed, his nose in the air, though his eyes darted around slightly.

"It was foolish of you to play the card that would save you," Panik laughed at Yami, neither of them listening to Ryou and Hadrian's short talk. "I play the Reaper of the Cards. Destroy his face down card, my monster!"

The creature that reminded Hadrian of a dementor with a scythe attacked Yami's face down card, but it froze abruptly as the card flipped over to reveal Spellbinding Circle, a trap card that froze the Reaper of Cards.

'As you were ranting, Kek?' Hadrian thought smugly.

'B-but... H-he said...' Kek sputtered mentally.

'You need to learn to keep your cool, dear.' Hadrian told Kek, mentally patting him on the head as Kek sputtered.

"Sneaky." Hadrian murmured to Yami approvingly. "I like it."  
"Yes, the advantages of telling half-truths." Yami murmured back, a sly smile on his face as Panik began to panic even more.

"How dare you fool me?!" Panik yelled.  
"I didn't fool you," Yami replied calmly, the sly smile still in place. "You fooled yourself, and wasted a powerful card."

"Congratulations! You are officially a very foolish man!" Hadrian said brightly, clapping his hands together excitedly. "Your prize is... Well, you don't get a prize. I know, terrible isn't it?" He said when he saw the angry face, mock-mistaking it for another reason. "Everyone who wins something should get a prize, but I guess the prize-givers just believe you aren't important enough." He shook his head in mock-sadness. "It's terrible, isn't it? I'm so very sorry and hopefully it'll be fixed sometime in the future. Maybe you can take it to Home Depot and find some duct tape to fix it. Duct tape fixes EVERYTHING. Well, except when you're cooking. Adding duct tape to chicken does NOT un-burn it. If chicken is burned, then it's going to stay burned." Hadrian told them in a wise voice.  
"Um..." Sirius and Remus both stared at Hadrian in confusion and warily, though Ryou couldn't help it and broke out into snickers. Mai giggled slightly to herself and even Yami was chuckling under his breath, while Panik glared at Hadrian with hatred in his eyes.

"I think Harry's finally jumped off the deep end." Sirius murmured to Remus, who couldn't help but nod in agreement.  
"That may be the case, Padfoot." Remus murmured back.  
Yami placed down two more cards face down before crossing his arms and leaning back, the sly smile still in place as Panik began to sweat. Hadrian stumbled slightly, his face slightly paler then usual from the blood loss.

'Hadrian, are you okay?' Kek asked him in concern.

'I'm fine.' Hadrian waved off the concern. 'Just tired. I really want to sleep. And when I say I want to sleep, I mean our body, so no you can't have control. You can have it for most of tomorrow if you want, I promise.' He added when he heard Kek about to tell him that he could take over.

Hadrian looked up as the flames began to pour at them again, but this time he didn't try and touch them. He may be naïve, but even he wasn't stupid enough to touch fire more then twice in one day. His hand was still hurting.

'He's going to kill you,' Kek panicked and Hadrian frowned both mentally and outwardly as he added in his two cents for their turn to Yami. 'He's going to turn the flames on and burn you to a crisp and I can't do anything about it-'

'My gosh Kek, relax,' Hadrian told him soothingly. 'You have to trust me and Yami. We're not going to get ourselves killed. Do you forget the ever popular fire-freezing charm us wizards use? I'll be fine. Put some faith-'

'Faith isn't enough to keep you safe!' Kek snarled in their mind, Hadrian flinching from him mentally but outwardly staying calm. 'Trust isn't enough to keep you from getting hurt, Hadrian James Potter!'

'But it helps.' Hadrian thought softly. 'I can take care of myself, Kek-'

'Like you have these past years?' Kek snapped and Hadrian flinched both inwardly and outwardly, though Kek was too close to panicking and losing control of his anger to notice. 'You have nearly been killed ever since you were ten years old, Hadrian James, and the only reason you haven't is because I've been able to take over when you were in trouble! You would be dead without me and now that you know about me you're getting into even more trouble and you refuse to let me help!'

'Because whether you think I can or not, I am able to protect myself,' Hadrian thought, his voice still soft and slightly meek. 'I'm stronger then you think, Kek. And I may not show it, but I am. You may think that those books you had me read at the beginning of the summer didn't sink in much, you may think that those classes you had me take that taught me how to fight weren't long enough for me to understand, but it has. But I will admit that my fear has stunted my progress. I am afraid of many things. I admit that. But you have no right saying that the two things that have kept me going this long will not keep me safe, because faith and trust in others has done a much better job of keeping me emotionally and mentally strong then anyone else would have ever been able to do.' By the end of Hadrian's speech his voice was icy cold and Kek was stunned into silence by the abrupt change.

Hadrian looks back up and sees that he had zoned out for a few turns, earning a concerned looks from Yami and Ryou, plus a gleeful look from Panik, thinking he was scared of him. Hadrian gave a nod to Yami, showing he was fine and giving him a weary smile.  
"Just thinking." He said dismissively. He looked around the field and face-palmed. He really did need to learn to pay more attention when he was talking with Kek.

Swords of Revealing Light, the card that he had pointed out to Yami and said was a good card had been played, illuminating the field and stopping Panik's (admittedly strong) monster cards from attacking. And Panik had just played Chaos Shield, forcing his monster's defense points up and making it so they couldn't attack him.  
At first glance, it looked like they were in a tough pickle. But looking just a little closer...

Hadrian felt a smirk appear on his face that was identical to Yami's.  
"Why Yami, I must commend you on your dueling skills." Hadrian murmured to him, shaking his head slightly. "You have all of this planned out, don't you?"

Yami just smirked as they dodged Panik's flames once again, before he went back to taunting the larger man.  
Hadrian had to admit, he was impressed with Yami's cool. He himself was able to keep calm in situations like this because of the countless times it had been "be calm or die" in the Dursleys residence. He just didn't get nervous or stressed over things unless they were extremely important and he was having a really bad day. Or if he was having a panic-attack. It was extremely hard to have a panic attack and NOT be nervous.

But Yami, as far as Hadrian knew, had lost his memory, therefore his cool face was part of his personality, not something he had learned by necessity. Or maybe it was and it found it's way into his personality. Either way, it was impressive.

"Give up!" Panik shouted.

"Why?" Hadrian retorted with a glare. "Giving up is the coward's way out. And we're not the cowards here, if you haven't realized that by now you annoying clown!" He fumed slightly. "I hate clowns." he muttered, tilting his head to the side slightly.

Yami smirked as he fused together Gaia the Fierce Knight together with his Curse of Dragon using Polymerization, making Gaia the Dragon Champion. Panik wastes another turn, waiting for the Swords of Revealing Light to fall so he could attack Yami and Hadrian, though it was too late.  
Hadrian smirked as Yami played Catapult Turtle, attaching it to Gaia the Dragon Champion. Gaia the Dragon Champion was thrown at the castle, being sacrificed in the process but effectively taking off the flotation ring as it crumbled to the ground. Yami and Hadrian both smirked as Panik thinks he won. Their life points were done, but both knew what was going on and that they were going to win.

"Ha! See, Yugi? The five turns are over-" Hadrian wonders what he means by that, before distractedly remembering that during Yami's taunts he had said that at the end of five turns Panik would be defeated. "-Yet I am still victorious! You have lost all of your monsters, and wasted your last two! HA!"

"Don't you find it odd, that a castle without a flotation ring is still floating?" Yami asks, ignoring Panik's taunts.  
"It is odd, isn't it?" Hadrian purrs, leaning forward and putting his chin in his hands. You can see both of them look like the cat that caught the canary. "So it isn't floating is it? What's holding it up then, my dear friend?"  
Yami smirked and leaned forward while whispering to Panik, "The Swords of Revealing Light. So when they are gone, your castle is going to crumble down, Panik."  
Panik's sweat-covered face turned to one of horror as Yami turned his thumb down and said quietly and laughingly, "Our turn is over."  
Hadrian smirked and leaned back against Yami, watching as the Swords of Revealing Light disappeared and the castle fell down.  
"NO! My monsters, flee! Get out from under there!" Panik shouted desperately.  
"Too late, Panik." Hadrian said softly also, still hurt by what Kek had said so he wasn't as animated as usual. "Your shield, that had been so useful for hiding behind, is now a cage, trapping your monsters inside and effectively cutting off their roots of escape."

"NO! I may not have beaten you, but I can still eliminate you!" Panik roared, throwing his fist down on the button that caused flames to spurt.

Hadrian's eyes widened slightly and the words for a flame-freezing spell were on his lips, but Yami quickly wrapped his arms around his waist and brought him close, causing Hadrian to yelp slightly.

Hadrian buried his face into Yami's chest, sweat forming on his forehead as the flames got close, but they didn't hit him or Yami. He hesitantly looked up and looked at Yami in surprise as the Egyptian Eye appeared on his forehead and he Mind Crushed Panik. Hadrian felt his own Egyptian Eye that was on his cheek glow in response to Yami using the Shadow Magic and he hesitantly put a hand to his cheek, feeling it as it glowed. He buried his face into Yami's chest again, feeling this was way too close to what had happened during the TriWizard Tournament for comfort. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when the fire began to recede and the Egyptian Eye on Yami's face stopped glowing. Hadrian felt his slowly stop, though as usual it stayed there like it always did.

'Are you okay?' Kek asked Hadrian hesitantly.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' Hadrian thought absentmindedly. 'Freaked out, yes. Other then that I'm fine. Oh, and I think I'm going to pass out from exhaustion right about.... Now.'

With that last thought Hadrian moaned slightly and clasped his head in his hands as it began to throb, his knees buckling as he lost unconsciousness. The last thing he saw was Yami's concerned face as black dots swam in his vision, and a black figure walking forward towards them.

* * * * *

Hadrian gasped as he woke up, his back arching as sweat poured down his face, the result of the nightmare he had had.

"Hadrian, calm down. It's okay." Yugi's voice said soothingly to Hadrian as a hand gently stroked through his hair.  
Hadrian had a hand covering his mouth as he shook his head, forcing himself to sit up. He stood up quickly and turned around, falling to his knees and vomiting, choking and gasping. He felt Yugi put a hand on his back and rub it while holding him up, and he felt Ryou hold his hair out of his face. Tears poured down his face and he coughed.

'Hadrian, it's okay.' Kek soothed gently in their mind. 'It's okay. Everyone's here for you.'

Hadrian coughed again, shaking all over but calming down.  
"Are you okay?" Yugi asked him after a few moments of silence.  
Hadrian nodded. "I'm sorry. It was just a really bad nightmare."  
"Voldemort?" He heard Sirius and Remus question, and he scowled before laughing hollowly and nodding.  
"Sure. It was a Voldemort nightmare." Hadrian laughed again as he stood up. "And you know what? Every other bad dream I've had HAS to do with Voldemort! Heaven forbid I have any horrors that don't deal with that jerk!" His laughter turned hysterical quickly.

'Hadrian, you need to calm down, little one.' Kek soothed in their mind. 'Really. I'm sorry for what I said before. It was rude and mean and I won't do it again. But now you need to calm down. You have a fever and if you don't calm down it will just get worse.'

Hadrian's hysterical laughter slowly turned to silent sobs as he crossed his arms and put his face in his hand, tears sliding down his face again.

Yugi and Ryou both made moves to go and comfort him, but Hadrian held up his other hand, forestalling their movements.  
"I'm fine. We're going. Moving forward. Come on." Hadrian said, his face still in his hands. "I still need to find Bellatrix and we still need to save Yugi's grandfather. We'll deal with my problems later, I really don't feel like dealing with them now. Just... Come on." He ended, his voice dull.

'Hadrian,' Kek said in their mind. 'Before you passed out there was a black figure coming towards you. Who was it?'

Hadrian froze before he quickly yelled, "OH CRAP! WHICH WAY LEADS BACK TO THE DUELING ARENA OUR DUEL WITH PANIK WAS AT?!" He turned to Yugi and Ryou, eyes wide with panic.

"Um, that way?" Ryou answered, pointing in a direction that Hadrian sprinted off in.  
"Hey! Hadrian! What's going on?" Yugi called after him, effectively confused.  
"NO TIME TO TALK! BELLATRIX! THERE! BEFORE I PASSED OUT! GOTTA RUN!" Hadrian shouted over his shoulder before continuing sprinting.

Yugi and Ryou both watched in confusion as Hadrian disappeared, while Remus and Sirius both frowned deeply.  
"What is up with Harry?" Sirius muttered.  
"Hadrian." Yugi corrected absentmindedly. "He prefers Hadrian, not Harry. And I've currently learned with Hadrian that if he doesn't want to talk about something, he's not going to. No matter how much you push him."  
"Stubborn little thing, isn't he?" Ryou commented wryly. "So obviously in pain but he still refuses to think that we could help." The white-haired boy sighed and Yugi frowned.

"He's changed." Remus noted sadly. "What happened? He used to be so... Strong. Now he's..."  
"Insane?" Sirius interjected bitterly.  
"Not insane," Yugi said carefully. "Just... Slightly psychotic, as he would put it. His mentality is that of a child, sometimes, but usually what he says actually is true, in some way, or is his opinion."  
"He says his opinion a lot right now, I bet, because he was never able to say it when he was younger," Ryou told them. "He acts like a child because he never was able to when he really was a child."  
"But this came out of nowhere," Remus told them, still frowning. "We just saw him after his school ended, and that was no more then a few weeks ago. Then, he was the Harry we all knew. He was courageous, brave, fool-hardy, self-sacrificing. He was Harry Potter. But now..."  
"Now he's Hadrian. Kind, psychotic, intelligent, and gentle." Yugi told him, his eyes narrowing slightly as he felt Remus about to insult his friend.

"He couldn't of changed that drastically all of a sudden, though." Remus told Yugi in a desperate tone. "He used to be close to being suicidal. Depressed, angsty... Everything like his father. But now he's..."  
"Now he's what he should be." Yugi said firmly. "If he changed, he changed. Either way, he is still my friend and I'll stick by him."  
"Did it ever occur to you, that maybe Hadrian has found a reason to live?" Ryou questioned them carefully.  
"What do you mean by that?" Sirius asked defensively.  
"Well, if he was depressed and close to being suicidal, he probably didn't have a reason to live." Ryou explained. "No purpose that interested him. Nothing that caught his attention."  
"I remember he was pretty excited to do new things when he first arrived and we first met," Yugi added in as they all sat down. It was early morning and they had decided to wait for Hadrian since they already had enough starchips to hold them over for awhile. "Every new thing I showed him he tried before he would either toss it away to the side or continue playing with it."  
"It could be that he just wanted a friend too, Yugi." Ryou told him thoughtfully. "If we're going by the abrupt change that they're saying, was he nervous around you at first?"  
"I wouldn't say nervous, so much as jumpy." Yugi frowned, leaning against a tree. "He was very clumsy at first, knocking into things and then babbling out apologies. He's still pretty clumsy, but he doesn't knock anything over anymore."

"That might have been when his personality changed at first. Maybe the longer he was around you, the more prominent the changes became and the less like 'Harry' he was." Ryou said, still sounding thoughtful. "It's possible that maybe he is just acting now or he was acting when he was around all of you. He might not want to be who he was with you and be trying to change himself, going to extreme changes so they'll slowly sink in and change him completely. Or maybe, as I said before, he found a reason to change and be happier then he was."  
"He is a very happy person unless he has those nightmares." Yugi told them with a frown. "And it's genuine. No one would be able to fake that happiness and that utter... Comforting feeling he has around him. I think that he honestly pushes all of his bad memories out of his mind until they appear in nightmares, and then he pushes them back again and forgets about them. I don't think he means to, it might just be a defense mechanism or something."  
"I agree." Ryou nodded. "He does seem like the type of person that would do that. The question is, what would give him so much pain that it would cause him to vomit?"

"It may be from his early childhood," Yugi said to Ryou, both of them temporarily forgetting the older men's presence. "He's acting like a child now, remember? So what would make him not act like a kid when he was a kid?"  
"Child abuse." Ryou answered almost immediately, snapping his fingers. "Who took care of him when he was a younger child?" He asked the two older men, remembering them.  
"Er, the Dursleys. His aunt, uncle, and cousin." Remus answered, surprise on his face as they worked through Hadrian's problems.  
"I remember Hadrian mentioned them in passing. He dislikes them a lot." Yugi frowned. "He also refrains from mentioning family unless he has to."  
"So he has family issues. Most likely big ones." Ryou murmured. "Either extreme neglect or mild to extreme abuse, or maybe he just argues with them a lot. Probably all of them, from how small he is and depending on how much he dislikes his relatives. I don't believe he is capable of hate, so I hesitate to use that to describe him."  
"I'm that small." Yugi added to Ryou's one statement.  
"Yes, but it's obvious you were malnourished at least for a little while when you were younger, Yugi." Ryou told him with a wave of his hand. "Not from your grandfather, mind you. He's one of the kindest souls I've ever met and he wouldn't ever do anything to you. But do you remember anything from before you were with him?" Ryou raised an eyebrow and Yugi, stunned, shook his head. "See? The memories have probably been automatically repressed."  
"Huh. I never really thought about what happened before I was with Grandpa." Yugi said thoughtfully. "Weird, isn't it?" He laughed slightly.  
Ryou nodded.  
"Continuing on, chances are if he was vomiting because of an early childhood memory, it was either a particularly bad day with his family, or it was just a memory he disliked greatly. Or maybe we're all off about this and Hadrian is just playing us all for some sadistic sense of fun." Ryou shrugged.  
"I doubt that." Yugi told him, frowning slightly.  
"The Dursleys don't like Harry," Sirius told them, his voice bitter again. "They hate him because he is a wizard. They hated his mother, and that hate passed down onto him. I know they never fed him right, but I don't think they went to all-out abuse."

"Harry would have told us." Remus added.  
"Harry might of. But from what we're hearing Hadrian and Harry are two completely different personalities." Ryou told them, raising an eyebrow. "Perhaps he has a case of Multiple Personalities Disorder. Harry used to be the dominant one, and Hadrian only came out when he was being hurt. The times when Hadrian was out was probably blocked off from Harry's mind, meaning that he couldn't tell you about the abuse while Hadrian would have been able to, but seeing as Hadrian was only a minor personality he would not be able to."  
"But then where is 'Harry'?" Yugi questioned Ryou.

"There's a chance that the personalities merged, leaving only Hadrian there, seeing that Hadrian's personality, though it wasn't the dominant, was the one with the stronger mental trauma, making his become the dominant while Harry's memories were given to Hadrian." Ryou tried to explain. "I'm not the one to be talking to you about this, I'm just reciting what I know," Ryou told them at their confused looks. "All I can tell you is that it's a great chance that the Harry you knew is now gone with Hadrian in his place."  
"You're actually pretty close, Ryou." Hadrian's voice said brightly as he walked in, though his eyes shone with annoyance as a woman followed behind him, bowing and crying out random nonsense. "Harry and I were separate personalities, though Harry was artificially made. I was the original. Kek, the spirit inside of the Shadow Gauntlets," he held up his wrists for emphasis. "Made it so Harry's memories were given to me and I was put back in control. To me, I really was Harry, but my personality is different now. It's confusing, I know." He added at their confused looks. "I am Harry, but I'm a different version of Harry, I guess you could say."  
"Did you hear the whole conversation?"  
"No, I only heard the parts after Remus said, 'Harry would have told us'." Hadrian told them. "Oh, guys, this is Bellatrix Lestrange. Apparently she wants to be my loyal servant and do everything I say." He waved vaguely at the woman behind him.  
"Bellatrix!" Sirius snarled, taking out his wand. Bellatrix's hand and eye twitched, but he looked at Hadrian for permission.  
"Sirius! No attacking my servant!" Hadrian shouted.  
"You can't be serious!" Remus cried out. "She's insane!"  
"Of course I'm not Sirius. He is." Hadrian waved at Sirius, who snickered at the old joke. "And I can't just get rid of her! She'll go back to Voldemort! And as insane as she is, she's extremely loyal, smart, and powerful! So I'll try and make her somewhat more sane and keep her by my side! I already gave her an Unbreakable Vow! See! She has my symbol now instead of a Dark Mark! I didn't do it, I swear, she did it to herself." he said the last part in total seriousness as he held up Bellatrix's forearm, that had a green and yellow lightning bolt there with a purple and red lightning bolt crossing over with it.

"I live to serve Lord Hadrian." She laughed insanely and Hadrian winced.  
"Yeah, no doing that." Hadrian told her. "Laugh, but not insane. See, we need people to believe you're sane, got it?"  
"Yes sir." Bellatrix said seriously.  
"Hadrian. I believe you owe us an explanation." Ryou said carefully.  
"Only you, Hadrian, would be able to disappear for all of ten minutes and come back with a servant." Yugi couldn't help the laugh that erupted. Hadrian grinned sheepishly in response while Kek mentally banged his head against a wall.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Hey! I am SOOOOO sorry that it took me so long to update! There was a part in the middle of the chapter that I could NOT write no matter how many times I tried, so I gave up, wrote some other things, did some math homework, wrote a science essay, and wrote a one-shot for my favorite manga before I could finish this! Hope it's alright, next chapter will be up sooner then this one was, I promise! Love you all, and thanks for the reviews! I appreciate your support! *Yawns* Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go finish my French homework before having some dessert and going to bed. *Glares at French teacher* I love her, I really do, but giving homework on a night where all I want to do is eat chocolate is evil... Evil I tell you!

* * * * *

Chapter 9- "Well, it all started as I walked back over there. Bellatrix had seen our duel with Panik and was going to come attack me for Voldemort," Hadrian told them with a careless shrug. They had started walking and were currently looking for the castle while Hadrian explained how he gained Bellatrix as a loyal servant. "So she did. These things acted up," He waved the Shadow Gauntlets around, ignoring Sirius and Remus' confused looks. "And she got shocked. A lot. See her frizzy hair? Yeah, these did that." He waved vaguely at Bellatrix. "Then she started throwing herself at my feet, babbling about Egyptian royalty and how I was stronger then Voldemort, and how the great Pharaohs were back and she would serve them and kill anyone who went against them. I kinda tuned out after that. Next thing I know she's swearing an Unbreakable Vow to me, saying that she'll forever be loyal to me and not Voldemort, and her Dark Mark disappeared with the lightning bolts taking it's place."  
Hadrian shrugged uncomfortably at the incredulous looks he was receiving. "Whaaaaat?" he whined. "I blame the Ancient Egyptians for making these things!" He told them with a pout, holding out his wrists pitifully.  
'It isn't my fault.' Kek grumbled in their mind.

'I didn't say it was. I just said Ancient Egyptians. I still think something is funny about you willingly being entrapped in a piece of gold for thousands of years.'

'Whatever you say, little one. There were probably a lot of reasons.' Kek shrugged mentally.

"Ever since you've arrived the world has been a much odder place to live in," Yugi told Hadrian with a laugh.  
"I'm just that amazing, Yugi-chan." Hadrian laughed also. "And now we have Ryou-kun to bring into all of our fun adventures!" He added, throwing arms around them both and smiling brightly. Hadrian frowned slightly and asked, "Now all we need to do is find if Tristan, Joey, and Tea are okay. They disappeared awhile ago."

"I'm sure they're fine," Ryou assured Hadrian and Yugi, though both looked worried.

Hadrian frowned and crossed his arms as he looked up at the sky. He was surprised to see it was still dark out.

"Hadrian, you're bleeding!" Yugi gasped and Hadrian tilted his head to the side curiously.  
"I am? Where?" He looked himself over and yelped as Yugi bent over and grabbed his ankle, causing him to trip and fall feet in the air and back on the ground. "Oh yeah! When we were dueling up on the platform, I tripped and had to curse the shackle off. Before I did that, though, it kinda cut me a lot." He grinned sheepishly.  
"Hadrian! This could get infected!" Yugi scolded, sitting down and grabbing Hadrian's bag from him. "Now where's the first-aid kit in here?" He asked Hadrian stubbornly. Said teenager groaned and complained that he was fine.  
"It's fine, Yugi-chan. Really, it's not that-"  
"If you say not that bad I'll smack you upside the head." Ryou said dryly as he knelt down also to look at it. "Look at it, it's dirty and still bleeding. I'm surprised you haven't passed out from blood loss by now."  
"I'm just that good." Hadrian grinned, though he winced as Yugi started to clean the wound after finding the first-aid kit. He glared at the bag. "Why can everyone but me find what they need to find in the bag? It takes me an hour to find one thing, yet Yugi can find everything he needs within five seconds! That's favoritism, you stupid bag! You are a mean bag! Why do you dislike me so? I thought we had a bond, bag. I thought we got along well enough." Hadrian sniffled as he gave the puppy-dog eyes to the bag, Yugi and Ryou ignoring this so they could make sure his ankle didn't get any worse. "I'm so upset. You've hurt me, bag."  
"Hadrian, it's just a bag."  
"A bag that has hurt my feelings."

"How could it hurt your feelings?" Sirius asked incredulously. Hadrian turned and glared at him and Remus.  
"I'm mad at you two." He stated huffily, crossing his arms and turning his head away, holding it high in the air with a "Better-Than-You" look on his face.

'Little one, it's hardly their fault that they were worried about you.' Kek told Hadrian in their mind, raising an eyebrow.

'I'm not mad about that!' Hadrian whined. 'I'm mad that they think that just because they knew my parents they're part of my life. What do we actually KNOW about either of them other then the fact they were part of my father's gang and aren't the ones who caused their deaths?'

'First off, I don't think it was really a gang-'

'Did they share a name?'

'Well, yes-'

'Did they hurt people, mentally or emotionally with their pranks?'

'Probably-'

'Therefore, they were a gang. Perhaps not an evil drug and alcohol addicted one like Dudley's, but it was still a gang. Continuing on, like I said, what do we know about them?'

'We know Remus is a werewolf.'

'That is correct. And?'

'Um... Sirius is an Animagus...'

'And?'

'... And you are, amazingly enough, right this time. They have no right to come barging here just because you're here.' Kek admitted. 'They don't know you either, or even "Harry" when he was here. If they had known "Harry" I would be more reluctant to agree with you, but they didn't, not really.'

'Exactly. You see? And they haven't even apologized or offered to leave. I don't want them here! This is my summer to spend with you and real friends!' Hadrian mentally pouted.

"My ankle's fine! Really!" Hadrian insisted out loud while he mentally spoke with Kek. He started to stand up, only to yelp as he was tackled by Yugi, who sat down on his chest to keep him from getting up.  
"Ryou, would you mind?" Yugi asked Ryou casually as Hadrian whined, trying to push Yugi off.  
"Get off!" Hadrian whined pitifully.  
"Nope." Yugi shook his head, laughing as Hadrian playfully glared at him before sighing and laying his head back in defeat.  
"Fine, fine. Go ahead and sit on me. I make a lovely couch, don't I? All I need are some pillows... Ah, here we are!" Hadrian waved his hands and two pillows that you found on couches appeared. "See? Now I'm the talking couch. You can call me Pablo. Pablo the talking couch."  
They all looked at him, other then Ryou who continued bandaging his ankle while muttering, "Please let him be sane..."

Hadrian looked at them and asked defensively and loudly, "What?! Do you have something against people named Pablo? Or is it talking couches? ARE YOU PREJUDICED PEOPLE?! HOW DARE YOU DISCRIMINATE AGAINST TALKING COUCHES NAMED PABLO?!"  
Yugi sweatdropped and Sirius and Remus backed away with wide eyes.  
"Are you insane? What the heck has happened to you, Harry?" Sirius asked Hadrian in disbelief.  
Hadrian snickered. "I'm not insane, Sirius. I'm psychotic. And what has happened is this: Dumbledore made an artificial personality to place over my real one, this is my real one and the artificial one merged with me. Didn't I explain this, like, a half hour ago? Now really, if you can't accept this then go back to England! Here! I'll even help! Bellatrix, dear, could you make a portkey to Hogwarts for my godfather and 'uncle'?"  
"Whatever you wish, my lord." Bellatrix groveled as she picked up a large rock and threw it at the two men, which Remus caught, causing him to fall into Sirius and the portkey to engulf them in blue light and take them to Hogwarts.  
"Thanks Bellatrix!" Hadrian chirped happily. "And Yugi-chan, can you get off of me now? Ryou-kun's done. Really, see?" He waved vaguely at where Ryou was packing up the first-aid kit.

Yugi blushed slightly as he realized he was still sitting on Hadrian so he stood up and held out a hand for Hadrian to take to stand up.

"You shouldn't be walking on it." Ryou scolded Hadrian, who frowned.  
"Well then how else am I supposed to move?" He asked Ryou poutily.  
"Crutches. We could make some-" Ryou began, only to be cut off as Bellatrix conjured some up and handed them to Hadrian. "Or we could just use those." he finished as Hadrian started to use them.

"Hey... These are kinda fun..." Hadrian giggled as he started swinging them around with him on them. "Hey, is there supposed to be a helicopter up there?" He asked curiously, waving a hand towards the sky. Ryou, Yugi, and Bellatrix all looked up, Bellatrix blinking stupidly while Ryou and Yugi's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Hey, that's Kaiba's helicopter." Yugi said in surprise as it landed a little while away from them.  
"You mean Tom Riddle Jr.?!" Hadrian shouted in excitement. "Bellatrix, you so HAVE to see this! He looks just like Voldemort before he was all snake-like, minus the red eyes!"  
"Hadrian, can you please try not to antagonize him?" Yugi asked him pleadingly.  
"I'm not antagonizing him! I'm just stating the fact that he looks like Voldemort's son!"

"But it makes him angry. And when Kaiba's angry, someone usually ends up in tears."

"And how is it MY fault he has a stick up his-?"

Hadrian's response was cut off by the helicopter landing, the wind whipping all around them. The door opened and out stepped Kaiba, briefcase in hand.

"Yugi. It's been awhile." Kaiba greeted in a cold voice.  
"Yeah, it has been Kaiba." Yugi agreed.  
Hadrian jumped slightly when Kek took control.

'Kek! I want to greet Riddle Jr.!' Hadrian cried out in their mind.

'No, Hadrian. You will be respectful of him, he deserves it.' Kek told him sternly.

Hadrian mentally sighed but gave a mental nod. 'Okay, fine. Can I ask him about Mokuba then?'

'Sure.'

"So what brings you here, Ri-Kaiba?" Hadrian asked as his emerald eyes looked at him curiously.  
Kaiba scowled. "Mokuba." Was his short answer.  
Hadrian blinked. "What about him?"  
"Pegasus kidnapped him."  
Hadrian's head snapped over to him, eyes turning to yellow quickly. "WHAT? HE ACTUALLY KIDNAPPED AN CHILD AURA READER?! HOW DARE HE?! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM, I'LL DESTROY HIM! I'LL RIP HIM APART!" Kek continued to rant and rave while they all stared at him in confusion, other then Bellatrix who was nodding in agreement gravely.  
When she saw their confused looks, she explained, "This Mokuba, I am assuming, is an aura reader. These are very rare and powerful, though as children they are extremely fragile and frail. In our world they are seen as almost god-like people and anyone who does anything against them is punished severely." All of this was said in a serious and grave tone.  
Kek paused in his rant, eyes switching to green.  
"Good job sounding sane, Bellatrix." Hadrian complimented.

Bellatrix laughed abruptly and insanely as she thanked him repeatedly and knelt into a bow.

"Ah well. You were doing well." Hadrian shrugged. "Hey, I want you to go back to England for now and keep me updated on everything going on. Make sure that Sirius and Remus stay there, and no hurting either of them. Oh, and make Dumbledore's life awful without getting thrown in jail!" He added brightly.  
"As you wish!" She cackled before Disapparating with a crack.  
Hadrian let out a breath of relief.  
"Finally. It took me awhile to think of a good reason to get her to leave." He fake-wiped sweat from his forehead. "Whew. So as I was saying, Riddle Jr., it is highly unlikely you can beat Pegasus by yourself, don't give me that look saying that you can because that is extremely arrogant of you to assume!, you are going to travel with us to the castle and we are going to help you rescue Mokuba. Got it? Great! Let's go!" Hadrian said brightly, not waiting for an answer as he threw the crutches off to the side and linked arms with Kaiba, ignoring his protests and dragging him along. "Come on Yugi, Ryou! We're going to the castle!" He called over his shoulder.  
Ryou blinked while Yugi sweatdropped. Kaiba growled and ranted his rage out at Hadrian who was laughing, saying things like, "Your face is really red, are you about to have a heart attack?" or, "You have a very extensive vocabulary, Riddle Jr. Much more then Voldemort. I really hope you aren't related to him, it would be insulting to you if you shared his blood."

Ryou blinked again. "Did Hadrian just drag off the owner of a multi-billion dollar company while comparing him to the Dark Lord Voldemort?"  
"Yes. Yes he did."

* * * * *  
"So where are the rest of your loser friends, Mutou?" Kaiba asked after finally giving up on getting out of Hadrian's solid grip on his arm.

"You have trust and socializing issues." Hadrian stated after Kaiba said that, his eyes turning yellow. They all looked at him, clearly wanting to know where he got that from. "Well, you call Yugi's friends losers, which, while politically correct because they actually HAVEN'T won a duel in a long time, therefore them losing... Anyway, you call them losers when you yourself don't even have many friends other then Yugi, me, and your little brother and probably some other people who I've never met but probably will in the future. So technically, they're better then you at socializing and trusting others, meaning you have issues with doing both, otherwise you would be dominating that as a game as you have done with everything else in life."

With that Kek turned to Kaiba and shrugged nonchalantly at the dumbfounded look on his face. "I've been waiting to get that out for awhile now."

"Since when have you been a psychologist?" Ryou questioned Kek with a raised eyebrow.  
"Since you were one. I heard you and H-my godfather's talking about my issues with my family." Kek retorted with a grin. "Remember? You were sounding quite in-tune with all of that."  
Ryou grinned also. "Whatever you say, Hadrian."

"Your eyes are yellow, kid. Why?" Kaiba asked coldly, looking at Kek.  
Kek blinked. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Your eyes. They are yellow. A few seconds ago they were green. Eyes don't change colors like that. Why?" Kaiba asked impatiently as Hadrian took over again, eyes changing back to green.  
"Oh. Would you believe me if I told you that I share a body with a couple thousand year old spirit that had been trapped in these bracelets for a couple thousand years?" Hadrian questioned innocently.

"No." Kaiba said flatly.  
"Then I can't answer that question," Kek answered, eyes flashing back to yellow. "But in case you're wondering, green eyes means it's Hadrian, yellow eyes means it's me, the spirit. Kek by the way, nice to meet you all." He told them all with a smile.

"This is somewhat confusing." Yugi said with a frown.  
"I'm going to just go along with this. It's way too hard to question any of this that's going on with the Millennium Items and whatnot." Ryou sighed, shaking his head.  
"You're all insane." Kaiba told them with a scowl.  
"No, that would be Bellatrix." Kek frowned. "She's insane. And Hadrian's psychotic. Yugi and Ryou are pretty normal, while Bakura is creepy and Yami is just weird. But neither of the last two are here right now so you can't really include them in this discussion."

"Kaiba, just don't. Hadrian and Kek are both stubborn people who, when they have an opinion on something will twist logic and the laws of the universe to get it to work in their favor." Yugi said in amusement.

Hadrian took over control again and a bright grin found it's way onto his face. "It works because I'm Destiny and the Universe's favorite! Fate hates me though, she and Destiny argue over me a lot and I mess up Fate's plans often." Hadrian giggled. "Destiny likes that I'm still doing what she wants me to do in a way that messes up Fate's plans. They don't like each other very much."  
"Don't." Yugi told Kaiba who was slowly opening his mouth to question Hadrian. "It's not worth the headache he'll give you. Believe me, I know."

* * * * *  
"We're not going that way."  
"And why not, Potter?" Kaiba sneered.  
"That's a bad way. Kek says so."  
"And is Kek always right?" Kaiba snapped.  
"Well maybe not ALWAYS, but when he's screaming, 'Don't you dare go that way or I will take over your body and make a portkey to get us all out of there before you can blink', then I usually tend to listen to him." Hadrian told him, a slight twitch at the edges of his vision. He finally growled and there, looking like a ghost, stood Kek right next to him.

"Kaiba. I'll make this clear now. We are not going that way." Kek told him as he walked up to him and smacked him upside the head before walking back over to Hadrian and smacking him upside the head.  
"Ow! What was that for?" Hadrian pouted, both of them ignoring Kaiba who was twitching.

"You were going to snicker at him." Kek said blandly. He then turned to Yugi. "And you need to talk to... Yami, did he wish to be called?"  
"Yes." Hadrian nodded.  
"Yeah. You need to talk to him."  
"And how exactly am I supposed to do that and who is Yami?" Yugi asked, somehow managing not to sound too panicked at the fact that Kek had appeared. Well, there went any doubts that Hadrian just had Multiple-Personality-Disorder.

"Yami is to you what Kek is to me and Bakura is to Ryou." Hadrian explained with a smile. "He's a spirit that was inside of you Millennium Puzzle and is now bonded to you. It's pretty cool, ain't it? And as to how you're supposed to talk to him... Well, Kek'll have to tell you how to do that because I don't know."

"Eh..." Kek frowned. "I actually don't know either. There isn't really a specific way to do it. You just... Do."  
"You'll figure it out eventually.." Hadrian encouraged brightly. "Or he will! Either way, you haveta talk to him soon. We need all of the help we can get when we go against Pegasus, and with you two working together will be a lot more help then with you two not knowing what the other wanted."

Yugi nodded faintly while Ryou looked slightly amused. He was enjoying himself with all of Hadrian's antics.

Kek then walked over and leaned his elbow on Kaiba's shoulder, smirking slightly at his shocked look.  
"Yes, I'm real Kaiba. Get it through your skull now and it will save you a whole load of grief later." He flicked his nose before walking over to Hadrian. "I'm staying out." Kek told him flatly.  
"Okay!" Hadrian chirped happily, linking arms with the spirit. "Riddle Jr., you done gaping yet or are you going to follow us?"

* * * * *

The day was spent with them walking to the castle, Kek making sure they didn't run into any duelers ("Pegasus has duelers that play for more then starchips. I'd rather not have to save any of your butts from death simply because you wanted to duel someone who you couldn't handle." Kaiba told Hadrian when he asked why they couldn't duel. Hadrian had pouted at that answer while Kek nodded his agreement), until, when it was the evening, Hadrian turned to Kaiba curiously and asked, "Why didn't you have the helicopter drop you off closer to the castle?"

Yugi and Ryou both bit back their laughter as Kaiba's face blanched.  
"That is a good question, little one. Why didn't you?" Kek asked, tilting his head to the side, lime-green hair falling in front of his face.

"You. Shut up." Kaiba growled in annoyance.  
Hadrian pouted. "That hurts, Riddle Jr."  
"And quit calling me that!"  
"...But it fits you so well..."

"You are so incredibly lucky that I still have use for you," Kaiba growled at the black and green haired boy, who gave him a bright, winning smile. Kek growled back at the implied threat.  
"Lay a hand on him and you'll learn why I was locked away in bracelets for five thousand years, Kaiba." Kek growled.

'But you don't know why you were locked away in the bracelets. You think you CHOSE to be placed in the bracelets.' Hadrian thought to Kek with slight confusion.

'Yes, but Kaiba doesn't know that.' Kek thought back, a mental smirk thrown Hadrian's way.

'Oh.... You lied! LIAR!'

'I didn't lie, technically. If he laid a hand on you, as I was beating him to a pulp, I would tell him why I think I was locked away to keep myself entertained.' Kek thought, while still glaring at Kaiba who was glaring back.

Hadrian, Yugi, and Ryou watched this, wondering who would win the silent staring contest. Hadrian slowly walked forward as they glared at each other, before clapping his hands together and giving a loud yell, causing them both to jump and look away.  
"What the-?"  
"I knew that you both would be too stubborn to look away and lose, so I thought I'd speed it up some." Hadrian shrugged before turning away and pulling out the tent from his backpack.  
"We're not all going to fit in that." Kaiba told Hadrian, a slight sneer on his face.

Hadrian began laughing hysterically as Kek finished putting the tent up, shaking his head and muttering, "Why MY light has to be the psychotic one on the verge of insane..."

Hadrian, when Kek was done, dramatically opened the flap of the tent and cried out, "I love magic! I love it so much!"

Kaiba stared uncomprehendingly at the inside of the tent.  
Inside of the tent was a house, complete with multiple rooms, a bathroom, and kitchen.

"Why didn't you bring this out yesterday?" Yugi asked Hadrian curiously.  
"I forgot we had it." Hadrian admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as he blushed slightly. "Plus I liked sleeping under the stars, it was nice."

"What...How is that possible?! Is that a hologram? Are you messing with me?" Kaiba snarled, turning to Hadrian who shook his head, hair flying around his face.  
"Nope!" He chirped happily. "I wouldn't do that, Jr. Don't worry. It's real. Magic is a wonderful thing, ne?" He walked inside and yelled, "Dibs on the master bedroom!" Before sprinting down the hallway of the house.

Ryou barely even broke stride as he walked in, used to this kind of thing from his time in England, while Yugi, though shocked, hesitantly walked in. Kaiba watched them walk before walking in himself, muttering about how this was impossible and there had to be a logical explanation for it. Kek closed the flap behind them before walking into the kitchen, calling out over his shoulder, "There's food in the kitchen if you're hungry."

"Yay!" Hadrian's voice cried out happily, while Yugi said a polite, "Thank you," And Ryou gave a nod and yawn as he passed by Kek. Kaiba just grunted, outwardly looking bored with the world while internally his brain was running around in circles as he tried to find out how the tent was possible to exist.

* * * * *

Later that night, Yugi was still awake, his coat off as he sat on the bed in a tank top, looking at the Millennium Puzzle in his hands curiously, turning it around every few seconds.

Hadrian, for as odd and crazy-ish he was, was actually quite smart and well-informed. He always seemed to know what to do and when to do it, so Yugi knew he had to trust him on the whole, "There's a spirit inside of the Millennium Puzzle and possibly other items" thing.

"Well how am I supposed to do this?" Yugi asked with a frown, tugging at his hair slightly in slight frustration. "Some sort of chant or something? I just want to meet him. I'm sort of hoping I don't need to do a ritual of some sort."  
"No, that won't be necessary, Yugi." A deep voice said, causing Yugi to yelp slightly and nearly fall off the bed, only barely being caught by the newest person in the room he was staying in. "Be careful there, hikari." There was a slight smirk to the person's voice. Yugi looked up and his eyes widened slightly.  
There, sitting next to him on the bed, was someone who looked identical to him, other then a few slight differences. He was slightly taller, and his tri-colored hair had more blond in it, running through his hair like lightning bolts. His eyes, also, were crimson red, sharp but kind.

"Are you okay?" The spirit asked, tilting his head to the side in question.  
"Uh-huh." Yugi said as he nodded his head, slightly surprised at how calm he was about all of this. "Thank you. It's nice to meet you, er..."  
The spirit filled in helpfully, "I'll go by Yami for now, seeing as I don't remember anything of my past."  
"Yami then." Yugi smiled, trying his best not to laugh at the absurdity of this situation. "I don't suppose you have the answer as to why my life is being turned around randomly, do you?"  
Yami chuckled and answered, "Can't say I have, Yugi."  
"So I have to ask. Why a puzzle? Out of everything the Item could be made out of, compared to the Ring and Gauntlets, why a puzzle?"

Yami blinked. "I wasn't expecting that question," He admitted before frowning slightly. "I'm not sure. Maybe so it would be harder to get me out of it? The puzzle needed to be put together to allow me to be released, I believe, and whatever else it does."

"Oh. That makes sense." Yugi nodded. "It took me eight years to finally get it together, so only someone extremely determined would take the time to put it together. If I had known there was someone inside of it I would have worked quicker." he admitted. "I was taking my time on it, I'm sorry."  
Yami looked slightly surprised by the apology but he was quick to say, "It's fine. You couldn't of known, and you were the only one to ever open it. Even if you had spent ten more years on it, I would have been five. Eight years isn't that long compared to the five thousand I spent in it."  
"Still..."  
Yami put a hand on Yugi's face and tilted it up so they were looking at each other.  
"It's fine," Yami repeated, giving him a warm smile. "I'm just happy to be out. Thank you."

Yugi smiled back at him, his face only slightly flushed.

* * * * *

Hadrian winced slightly as his head throbbed, but it was gone before anyone could notice it.

"You know, I just thought of something," Hadrian declared loudly, causing them all to turn to him as they walked up to the castle. They had cleaned up the tent after they woke up that morning, Hadrian also conjuring up clothes for them all too since he figured they wouldn't want to be in the same clothes as the day before. He had wanted to put Kaiba into gothic clothing, thinking he would look awesome in black, tight jeans and a fishnet shirt, but after a threat from Kek he had pouted and just conjured a copy of what Kaiba had worn the day before for him. ("No fun whatsoever, Kek..." "Kaiba would've murdered you if you gave him those clothes, Hady-kun." "If Riddle Sr. couldn't kill me, I doubt Riddle Jr. could...") "Who is actually going to duel against Pegasus? Yugi has to duel against him to win his grandfather's soul back, but Kaiba has to duel against him to win his brother back. I want to duel him to get his diary, but seeing as that's the least of our worries I'll pass."  
"His diary? Since when has he kept a diary?" Kaiba snorted.  
"Dunno, really." Hadrian scratched his head before shrugging. "All I know, and I know I've said this before, is that any guy with hair that long and shiny keeps a diary."

Kaiba simply looked at him before saying, "You really are an idiot. An even bigger idiot then the mutt that follows Yugi around."  
Hadrian pouted. "I resent that. I may be many things, but an idiot I am not!"  
Yugi snorted as he tried to hold in a chuckle, while Hadrian glared at him slightly.  
"At least I don't discriminate against talking couches named Pablo, Yugi!" Hadrian yelled defensively, crossing his arms with a pout.  
Yugi blinked while Ryou snickered and Kaiba backed away slowly, suddenly very glad he had learned how to defend himself against insane fan-girls.

"Hey look! There's the castle! It's big, isn't it? Not as big as Hogwarts, mind you-" Hadrian rambled, only to be cut off as Kaiba began picking up his pace, obviously anxious to find his brother. Yugi and Ryou followed him, leaving Hadrian in the dust pouting.

'They left me...'

'Not really. You're going to follow them, aren't you?'

'...Yes...'

'See? Now go follow them.'

'...Fine...'

'Good boy.' Kek gave him a mental head pat as Hadrian ran after them, ignoring the throbbing his head gave him.

'I hate stairs.' Hadrian thought as he looked mournfully at the many steps up to the castle. 'Why can't they have an elevator? Or even an escalator?'

'Because this castle seems to be very old and they didn't have them back then.' Kek said dryly.

'Well they should have! I curse the people who built this castle for not having elevators be invented! I shall send them to the fiery pits of-'

"Hadrian, are you coming or what?" Yugi called, and Hadrian sighed pitifully before following him up, a pout on his lips.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- Hey! It's me again! I'm SO incredibly sorry this took me so long to get out... AGAIN! I'm such a terrible person! *wails dramatically and sobs* I wasn't sure how long I wanted this chapter to be, and I also wasn't sure when I should stop it or if I should stop it at a certain point so...

This is a more serious chapter towards the end since it does contain most of the duel of Yugi against Pegasus (I cut out a lot of the tournament because I was getting annoyed with it...)

Started a new poll, hope you all go and vote for what you want!

THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!!!: After Duelist Kingdom, do you want me to have this be a series and go to another story, or do you want me to keep it on this one and just continue on until everything is done?

Thanks for all of the reviews, sorry if I didn't reply to yours, I've been busy lately and I sort of gave up on answering to all of the reviews after awhile *grins sheepishly* Homework's been killing me, though, so it's been rough. Plus my piano lessons started getting harder, and I've just started on flute lessons, so everything's been hectic and I'm sorry for taking so long and not answering reviews. I will this week though before I get the next chapter up!

-Love you all, talk to you later, and enjoy this chapter!

* * * * *

Chapter 10- Hadrian cried out in grateful relief as he hit the top stair.  
"When... I see Pegasus... I'm going to throttle... Him for.... Making... So many... Stairs..." Hadrian gasped as he dramatically fell over, "passing out". Yugi nudged him with his foot to make sure he was breathing.  
"It wasn't THAT bad, Hadrian." Yugi chuckled slightly.

"Not THAT bad?!" Hadrian yelped, turning to him with horror-filled eyes. "It was PHYSICAL ACTIVITY, Yugi! PHYSICAL ACTIVITY! I wasn't meant to work! I was born a weak creature." Hadrian pouted, giving him puppy-dog eyes. "I'm fragile. Too fragile to be actually DOING something."

"You poor thing." Ryou said in mock-sympathy, patting his arm gently.  
"See! Ryou understands!" Hadrian cried out dramatically. "I'm going over to him. You're so unsympathetic, Yugi-chan." Hadrian pouted, running over to Ryou and linking arms with the white-haired teenager.

Yugi just chuckled while Hadrian dragged Ryou along.  
He blinked at the door when it wouldn't open. Letting go of Ryou's arm he used both of his hands to try and pry the door open.  
"Yugi-chan!" Hadrian whined, dragging him in front of him. "The door's broken! Fix it!"

"The door isn't broken. It's locked." Yugi corrected him. "It seems like you have to put in your star chips."

"Don't you mean your star chips? I gave you mine." Hadrian snorted slightly. "And really, couldn't he get any more original with the names of the things he has? I mean, Duelist Kingdom? Star chips? He may as well of called the tournament, 'The Really Big Dueling Tournament for a Million Dollars'! The star chips are literally poker chips in the shape of a star! It's not that original! And leaving people ALONE with NO SUPERVISION on a DESERTED island is not exactly safe, is it? We could all kill each other to win! Did he even think about that? Nope! In fact, I bet he encouraged it!" Hadrian rambled, waving his arms around wildly. "I bet he encouraged it, all the while going through his diary and writing some random entries!"  
"You don't even know if he has a journal, baka." Kaiba rolled his eyes in Hadrian's direction.  
"I've already explained this to you, Riddle Jr.," Hadrian sighed a pitying way, causing Kaiba's eyebrow to twitch and for Ryou to shake with laughter. "First off, it's a diary, not a journal no matter what he'll tell you. Second, every man with long and shiny hair like Pegasus' has a diary. It's a fact."

"What's the difference between a journal and a diary anyway?" Yugi asked, scratching his head as he got involved in the conversation, opening the door forgotten.  
"A journal is something someone uses to record a specific event. Like going to Egypt, someone might have journal entries of things they saw so they'll remember or they'll do a sketch of the pyramid they saw, get it? A diary, on the other hand, is something that girls and gay and/or extremely feminine males write in, writing in their opinions, thoughts, and feelings down while whining about how awful their lives are and how much they wish that someone understood them." Hadrian explained before anyone else could.

"Sadly, that's a very accurate description of it." Kaiba admitted reluctantly.  
"Wait. So does that mean Pegasus is gay?" Ryou turned to Hadrian with a frown.  
"Well I certainly don't know his preferences, Ryou. I don't particularly care for that kind of thing," Hadrian guffawed dismissively. "But his hair IS extremely girly, so I wouldn't be surprised if he WAS gay. But I don't think so. I think he just grew up in some environment that made him very feminine and obsessive. He has that sort of air 'bout him that says he lost his girlfriend and went insane over it."  
"There's an air like that?" Yugi sweatdropped.  
Hadrian beamed. "Yes there is! You just need to know how to see it! Mokuba can see it, he's an aura reader after all, but it's there even if you aren't one. You just need to know where to look for it," Hadrian grinned as he ruffled Yugi's hair.  
Kaiba's eyes darkened at the mention of his brother. "Mutou. Open the door. I want to get my brother back."  
Yugi nodded before placing his starchips in the "doorknob". The door clicked open and Hadrian grinned.  
"We've come a long way, my friends," Hadrian said in a mock-solemn voice. He mock-saluted them. "I wish you all the best of luck. Keep the bloodshed to a minimum, Riddle Jr. Please." he added as an afterthought.

Kaiba scowled before turning to walk inside. Yugi, Ryou, and Hadrian all followed him, Hadrian jumping around excitedly while Ryou looked at him oddly.  
"What has you so excited?" Ryou asked Hadrian. "We're about to go up against some crazy man who has kidnapped Kaiba's brother and Yugi's grandfather."  
"Ryou, geez, don't you watch TV?" Hadrian asked him exasperatedly. "If the hero makes it this far, they ALWAYS win."  
"This is real life though, Hadrian."  
"But what if it isn't?" Hadrian asked him, raising an eyebrow. "What if we are just a story, movie, or TV show that hundreds upon hundreds of people are watching or reading RIGHT NOW. What if there's some odd alien-like being watching us for their own amusement? Or what if we all have stalker-ish fan girls that have fan clubs of us because we're just THAT cool to them? We might be heroes to them! They might hail us as Gods!" Hadrian ended with a cackle, causing Ryou to step away from him.

"That's sort of disturbing."  
"But you can't prove it isn't true!" Hadrian yelled triumphantly.  
"Nor can you prove it IS true," Yugi pointed out.  
Hadrian's face fell and he pouted, glaring at Yugi. "Ruin my fun why don'tcha..." He muttered.

They ended up in a large dining room, where Pegasus was sitting at the head of the table, a glass of what looked like wine in his hands.  
"Ooh, fancy." Hadrian said, his voice echoing in the room as he continued walking forward, taking a seat right next to Pegasus. "How are you doing, Pegasus? It's alright if I call you that, isn't it?"  
"Why of course, Hadrian," Pegasus exclaimed happily, looking down at the younger boy. "So how have you all been enjoying the tournament? I must say, I'm surprised you've made it this soon. Impressed, also." He looked up at all of them and gave them all a warm smile.  
"Where's my brother?" Kaiba asked harshly.  
Pegasus opened his mouth, only to be stopped by Hadrian who tutted.  
"Now now Riddle Jr., don't get yourself all worked up. Pegasus may be manipulative, but he isn't a killer. Your brother is fine. Somewhere. Though you and I, Pegasus, are going to have a little talk about kidnapping little aura readers and my friends' family members." Hadrian spoke calmly and rationally.  
"I couldn't have put it better myself, my boy. Now all of you, come and sit." Pegasus said brightly.  
"I am not going to sit until I have my brother back," Kaiba growled.  
"Okay!" Hadrian answered for Pegasus, causing the taller white-haired man to frown. "I'll go find him, you all enjoy yourselves. Oh, Pegasus? I've been meaning to ask. Have you seen Tea, Joey, and Tristan? They disappeared awhile back."  
"They were sent home, but-"  
"All I needed to know!" Hadrian chirped before bouncing out of the room. "I'll be back later, and Pegasus, you really should just give their loved ones' souls back. One or the other is going to defeat you anyway so you really are just wasting time. And also, we'll be talking about stealing people's souls and being a manipulative jerk, okay? No dueling or anything while I'm gone, especially you Kaiba because then you'll get angry and messed up and I bet this is exactly what the antagonist of this story wants you to do."  
"We'll see, Hadrian." Pegasus managed to say as he called over one of his guards to watch him and to send more guards to Mokuba's cell.  
Kaiba growled at Hadrian as he walked past. "You better find my brother, Potter." He hissed.  
"Relax, Riddle Jr.," Hadrian told him, going onto his tiptoes so he could pat the taller teenager's head like an older brother would do to a younger one. "I'll get him, I swear. And I don't break swears. That would just be mean and rude." Hadrian grinned before bouncing out.  
A half hour later found Hadrian in the dungeons, looking at the guards guarding Mokuba with a thoughtful expression.  
"Now you have two choices, tall big and weird-looking people," Hadrian told them calmly, ignoring their sputters. "You can either run away now and never look back, or I can let Kek deal with you. And let me tell you, Kek is one SCARY dude when he needs to be."

'Should I be offended?' Kek thought mildly.

'Uh, I dunno. Should you?' Was the reply.

'How eloquent.'

'Do you even know what that word means, Mr. Big-Word-Using-Guy?'

'I don't need to.'

'You're weird.'

'You're one to talk!'

Hadrian looked back up as the guards laughed before saying in a sing-song tone, "I warned you..."

With that his eyes flared to yellow and a feral grin came upon their face.  
"Ah, fresh meat."

'Ew, that sounds funny.'

'Funny how? As in, 'ha ha' funny or funny as in odd?'

'The second. Mostly because technically speaking, they really ARE meat, but at the same time who would want to eat them with all of that fat on them?' Hadrian thought thoughtfully.

'Hadrian. You're not a cannibal, I hope.'

'Of course not! I'm just saying, that from what you said, it makes it sound like you're getting fresh EATING meat, to which I responded, who would want to eat them with all of that fat!' Hadrian whined.

'We're talking about your mental health once all of this is over, you know this, correct?'

While this was going on, Kek was taking on all of the guards, blocking their punches and kicks and knocking them out, tying them up with rope he conjured. Sometimes he loved the fact both of them had magic-magic and shadow-magic. It was so useful!

Kek allowed Hadrian to take over when they were all taken care of. Hadrian jumped up to the cell and frowned when he saw Mokuba there, looking sad and only slightly scared.  
"Hey Mokuba! Your brother sent me to get you! He would have come himself, but Pegasus kinda stole him. So he told me to get you while he duels with Pegasus!" Hadrian chirped.

Mokuba brightened. "Seto sent you?"  
"Yep!"

'Not really.' Kek pointed out. 'You didn't give him a choice.'

'You know what? Shut it! Mokuba doesn't need to know that! Either way he's getting rescued and Riddle Jr. WANTED to save him, but he was busy. It's the thought that counts!'

"Now to get you out." Hadrian said, rubbing his hands together. He paused.

'Kek. What's the unlocking spell?'

* * * * *

"It's something in Latin, I know it is!" Hadrian wailed. "I'm so sorry, Mokuba!"

Mokuba sighed. "It's okay, Hadrian. Keep thinking about it." Though he didn't know what "It" was, at least someone knew where he was by that point.  
Hadrian paused for a moment before snapping his fingers. "I know! I'll conjure up a saw and cut through the bars!"  
'Took you long enough to think of that, Hadrian.'

'Oh shut up!'

'Really, aren't you supposed to be smart?'

'I said shut up!' Hadrian whined.

Without waiting for a reply, Hadrian quickly conjured up a saw, shocking the younger boy. He grinned at his surprised look.  
"Wanna see how fast I can saw through these? Time me, Mokuba!"

Mokuba couldn't help but laugh as he saw the aura around Hadrian flare up in cheerfulness.  
"Sure. On your mark, get set... Go!"  
Mokuba began counting as Hadrian began sawing as fast as he could.  
Soon enough there was a small pile of bars on the ground and Hadrian was kneeling down next to Mokuba and trying to get the chains off without hurting the boy.  
"Okay, think before you saw, Hadrian." he told himself, placing the saw down as he looked at the chains. "How about I saw the chains off? Is it okay if you have the shackles on for a little longer until I can get them off without possibly cutting your foot off?" He questioned Mokuba, who nodded.  
"I'd rather not get my foot cut off," Mokuba joked lightly.  
"Eh, you have two of them. And they have those awesome fake-feet you can buy! You know, the prosthetic ones or whatever." Hadrian shrugged. "But I won't do that to you." He grinned at Mokuba as he sawed off the chains, leaving just what was attached to Mokuba. "Ready to go now, kit?" Hadrian smiled down at him, holding out a hand and helping him out. He frowned when he saw Mokuba limping. "Well that won't do," Hadrian pouted slightly as he picked Mokuba up and put him on his back like a piggy-back rider.  
Mokuba yelped. "You don't need to do that!"  
"You're hurt though and those chains are heavy," Hadrian told him as if that explained everything. "Children don't need to be hurt or have heavy chains holding them down. That's sad. So I'll carry you! Besides, your brother'll kill me if he thinks _**I**_ hurt you, and I am not having THAT happen. Riddle Jr. is quite terrifying."  
"You still haven't fully explained or proved why you call him that," Mokuba pointed out to him.  
"Seeing as it's going to take us awhile to get back to where your brother, Yugi, Ryou, and Pegasus are because I have absolutely NO idea which direction to go in," Mokuba face-palms while Hadrian laughs sheepishly. "I'll tell you the story of Tom Riddle's life! And I'll try and paint a picture of what he looks like. I swear, if you ever saw him and then saw Seto, you'd be surprised how much alike they look. It's actually kinda creepy."  
"Okay. So tell me about him."

* * * * *  
"So you're saying that no one noticed that Voldemort was living on the back of this guy's head?!" Mokuba asked Hadrian in disbelief as they stood outside of the large door into the dining room where Yugi, Kaiba, and Ryou had last been in. "How could no one notice? Are they really that dumb?"  
"Of course they are!" Hadrian said brightly. "They're wizards! Logic and common sense are replaced with magic in their side of the world, kit. And when they do happen to have it, it gets warped. Like mine!"  
"This is all finally starting to make sense," Mokuba told Hadrian, nodding as he looked around. "But the guy only wore a turban! Seto's had a lot of business men who wear turban's yet he could tell if they had a gun in it!"  
"Why the heck would a guy have a gun in his turban?" Hadrian asked in alarm.

"Assassination attempts," Mokuba shrugged.  
"And your metal detectors didn't notice it?"  
"They did. Seto was bored though, so he told them to let him through without taking it from them."  
"What did he do?"  
"Well it was like this-"  
They were cut off as there was a loud roar. Hadrian and Mokuba looked at each other, startled, before slamming the door open.  
"I leave for one hour, ONE HOUR, and already you two are at each other's throats!" Hadrian yelled, stalking forward after placing Mokuba down, stepping onto the duel monsters field where Kaiba and Yami were dueling. "ONE HOUR, you two! Now get down from there, idiots!"  
"Potter-"  
"Now, Kaiba. Please!" He said forcefully, not waiting for an answer as he cut his hand downwards. The holograms disappeared and the platforms descended from the top with a wave of Hadrian's hand. "Can't you see this is what Pegasus WANTS you to do? He wants you two to fight so not only do you two get riled up, one of you will be mentally and emotionally crushed, while another will get cocky and arrogant. Really, do I need to start watching you two all the time?" Hadrian scolded, glaring at both of them. "Kaiba, aren't you supposed to be some sort of super-genius business tycoon? How could you NOT see that everything Pegasus does, it's for a reason? I should slap you upside the head for that."  
"He-" Kaiba began, only to be cut off.  
"And don't say that he threatened Mokuba's life because, as I told you before I left, I was getting him and he would be safe. I would have thought you would realize by now that while I am not the most sane person, I don't lie." Hadrian interrupted before he could continue. "See? Here's Mokuba, all safe and sound. I swore I'd get him, and I did. The only problem is I couldn't get the shackles off without cutting off his body parts, so I didn't do that."  
"Mokuba!" Kaiba ran forward and knelt down so he was by his brother. Mokuba hugged him tightly.  
As they had their heartfelt reunion, Hadrian turned back to Pegasus and frowned.

"Yugi. I have a few words to say to you. Beat him. I know you can do it and I'll be supporting you the whole way."  
Yugi was given complete control of his body for a moment as he smiled at Hadrian.  
"Thanks, Hadrian."  
"Good luck, Yugi-chan. Pegasus, go ahead and start the duel. Yes I know you were going to ask him to duel because I'm just THAT good." Hadrian winked before walking out, flipping his hair out of his face as he put his hands into his pockets, trench coat billowing out behind him also.  
Hadrian and Ryou stood on the balcony above the arena, watching Pegasus and Yugi's duel anxiously, though most of Hadrian's anxiety was Kek's.

'Relax, Kek. Yugi and Yami know what they're doing.' Hadrian soothed. 'Trust them. Have faith in them. They're strong and they can win.'

'Whatever. You trust and have faith while I think about this logically.' Kek mentally growled in annoyance.

Hadrian frowned. 'It doesn't hurt to believe that they can win-'

'But do you know they can? Are you absolutely certain that they'll win?' Kek snapped, anxiousness covering his entire mental presence.

'Yes. I am.'

'Do you have proof that they will?'

'Of course I don't have proof. How can I have absolute proof that they will win? It's impossible. But believing in someone and knowing in your heart they can win is better then any proof anyone can come up with.' Hadrian thought as he watched the duel.

'That's not good enough for me,' Kek growled. 'I need solid facts and evidence to know that something will happen.'

Hadrian sighed but didn't continue the discussion.  
"Where did the Kaiba brothers go?" Hadrian asked Ryou as he looked around, not seeing either of them.

"Well, Kaiba said something about taking Mokuba to get the shackles off while muttering about suing Pegasus." Ryou scratched his head.  
"You have to wonder how many people Kaiba sues in a year," Hadrian said thoughtfully. "Or how many people try to sue him and don't succeed."

"I don't think there are too many people that have reasons to sue Kaiba." Ryou told him as he thought about it also.  
"Nah. There's probably a whole lot of reasons, but no one is stupid enough to try and sue Kaiba." Hadrian grinned.  
"Except maybe someone with no brains whatsoever," Ryou rolled his eyes. "I'd honestly be pretty surprised if someone sued him just to try and get money."  
"I'd laugh at them hysterically," Hadrian snickered. "Kaiba would bite their heads off and put them in the cereal box for him to eat."  
Hadrian paused before biting down on his knuckles so he didn't laugh hysterically.  
Ryou gave him a questioning look and Hadrian elaborated, "I just imagined Kaiba holding up a cereal box with a picture of a lawyer on it saying, 'I eat lawyers for breakfast and idiots for lunch.'"

"You are very odd, you do know that, right?"  
"Oh but of course!"

The two watched as Yugi and Pegasus dueled, Hadrian noting that it was a mix of Yugi and Yami, not either or.

Hadrian watched with narrowed eyes as Yugi grew a little more nervous and cautious as Pegasus began to freak him out more using his Millennium Eye.

Something clicked in Hadrian's mind as he started to see a pattern.  
"Yugi!" Hadrian shouted, pushing himself forward so Yugi could hear him. He was halfway off the railing. "Don't look him in the eye! I repeat, do NOT look him in the eyes!"  
Yugi turned a questioning look to him while Pegasus glared at him.  
"The eyes are the windows to the soul, Yugi! The same thing goes for people's minds! There's only one way into someone's mind using magic and that is looking through your eyes!"

"I haven't made eye contact with him once though," Yugi called back up.  
"You don't need your eyes to be looking at the same time," Hadrian told him, digging around in his pockets. "He just needs to be able to see your eyes!" Hadrian pulled out a pair of sunglasses triumphantly and with one practice throw, he tossed them down to Yugi, who caught them in surprise after fumbling with them for a moment. "Put them on!" He turned to Pegasus and smirked. "HA!" he said triumphantly at the disgruntled look he received.

The rest of the duel was played pretty fairly, the two of them working as good as they could with what they had. Pegasus was still a strong dueler, even without the use of his Millennium Eye, and Yugi was the strongest dueler Hadrian had ever seen, so he wasn't surprised that they were pretty evenly matched. Hadrian frowned though when he saw that Ryou had left. Where could he have gone?..

"You're doing great, Yugi!" Hadrian encouraged, clapping his hands as Yugi made a good move, trying not to make it too obvious that Ryou had disappeared. "Really great!"  
"He won't be doing as great as he is now once we start on a Shadow Game," Pegasus told them, laughing as his eyes flashed.  
Yugi gasped and Hadrian's eyes widened.  
"Yugi!" Hadrian yelled, only a split second too late to put a shield up around his friend to keep him out of the Shadow Realm as Pegasus sent them both to it. "YUGI!" He screamed louder, jumping off of the balcony. He stumbled back as the dueling arena was covered in darkness and shadows, effectively cutting Yugi and Pegasus away from him.

Hadrian pounded on the shield, unable to go through it.  
"YUGI!" He screamed again, hysterically.  
'Hadrian! You need to calm down, Yugi's in danger and you completely turning hysterical won't help at all!' Kek ordered.

Hadrian nodded and took a deep, calming breath before placing an ear against the dome and trying to feel out any of it's weaknesses, trying to see if there was a way to get Yugi out of there.  
'Kek, start giving me the data on the shield,' Hadrian ordered, taking charge as he gained control over his emotions, understanding that they needed a leader now.

'It's powerful, Pegasus has been waiting for this,' Kek told him as he looked around using their eyes. He took over briefly to put a hand to the shield and he shuddered before withdrawing. 'Very malicious. Pegasus wants Yugi to lose his soul in there, it seems like, while also giving him a fair chance.'

Hadrian began walking around the dome, dragging his hands across the surface of it. It was, surprisingly, warm, not cold as he had suspected it would be. Very warm, actually. So much so that his hands began to sweat under it's heat, though he didn't stop feeling for a hole in it.

'I'm going to strangle Pegasus,' Kek growled in their mind.

'Poor Yugi,' Hadrian thought suddenly. 'He's so innocent and he's REALLY pure... The Shadow Realm is really taxing on him... Hopefully Yami's watching out for him...' he thought worriedly.

* * * * *  
Yami looked around the Shadow Realm surrounding him with a stony face. Pegasus had successfully thrown the sunglasses Hadrian had lent them off, so they were back to their Mind Shuffle technique where Yami and Yugi switched places.  
It was difficult, though. The Shadow Realm was taxing on Yugi's mind and body, him being so young and still so innocent.

'The Shadow Realm wasn't made for people like Yugi...' Yami thought in agitation as Pegasus made his move.

'Yami... You have to let me take over... I have enough strength to play one last card... It'll make or break this duel... I can feel it...' Yugi thought, still fighting to keep conscious.

'Yugi, your mind can't handle the stress of being in the Shadow Realm-'

'I can do this,' Yugi insisted.

'Your soul will be ripped apart!' Yami argued in their mind.

'I have to save Grandpa!' Yugi told Yami firmly. 'Please, Yami. I can do this. I'll be fine for one more turn.' Yugi pleaded.

Yami didn't say anything, but he wordlessly handed control over again.

Yugi tightened his grip on the cards he was holding before putting a shaky hand on his deck and pulling a card out. His eyes brightened briefly as he looked at it.

"Little Yugi is back!" Pegasus cried out in delight. "How much longer can he last though? That's the question. The stress is taxing on you, I can tell, Yugi-boy. You're probably struggling to stay standing up. I can see you sweating, Yugi-boy."

Yugi gave him a shaky smile but didn't say anything as he struggled to hold onto the strain of the Shadow Realm while placing down the Feral Imp in defense mode.  
Pegasus attacked the Feral Imp, destroying the monster and causing Yugi to fall to the ground with a wince, barely holding onto consciousness.

* * * * *  
Hadrian gasped in surprise and pain.

"Something happened to Yugi," He whispered, placing his hands against his heads as he looked down in a slightly horrified fashion.

'Hadrian, what happened? How do you know this?' Kek questioned.

'I-I don't know,' Hadrian stuttered in their mind, staring at the large dome in shock. 'I... I can just tell! It hurts, he's hurting Kek!' Hadrian cried, tears streaming down his face as he tried to push through the shield of shadows once more.

* * * * *  
Yugi managed to place one last card down before finally losing the battle he was waging on himself completely, eyes falling shut as he collapsed even further.  
'Yugi?! Yugi!' Yami shouted in their mind, grabbing his spiritual body and shaking him. 'You can't be gone! Where are you?! YUGI!'

* * * * *  
Hadrian screamed as the shadows writhed around him, extreme pain rushing through his head and heart. He fell to his knees and clutched his head, unable to comprehend anything other then the pain he felt.

'Hadrian! What's wrong? What's going on?!' Kek shouted in their mind.

'I-it feels like someone ripped half of my soul out,' Hadrian sobbed mentally. 'It hurts, Kek! Make it stop! Make it stop!'

'I don't know what's going on!' Kek panicked.

Hadrian screamed even louder as the pain began to throb instead of being a steady stream of pain.

'KEK! We need to rescue Yugi!' Hadrian sobbed mentally before losing consciousness completely.

'Hadrian!' Kek yelled in alarm, mentally shaking his spiritual form. 'Hadrian! What's wrong? Wake up! Hadrian!'

Kek quickly took over their body and began snarling as he glared at the shield and tried to run through it. He snarled in anger when it just threw him back to the other side of the dueling arena.

For a long time, he shoved, pushed, fought, and threw magic at the shield of shadows, trying to get in to get to Yugi.  
Neither Yami nor Kek had ever felt so helpless in their lives as they tried to mentally wake up their other halves, rage and hysteria running through both of them, though Yami was a little more controlled then Kek was.

"You will pay for what you've done, Pegasus." Yami hissed as his eyes turned completely crimson red, the shadows swirling around him in restless rage.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- I know, I know! I've been taking longer and longer to update, and I'm so incredibly sorry and please don't kill me! *Wails dramatically* My teachers have been totally cruel, giving me large projects and homework every night! Thankfully, we have half-days all of next week, so I'll be able to write some more and hopefully get the next chapter up by the end of Thanksgiving break. Thank Ra for the wonderful thing called FREE TIME!  
Thanks for all of the reviews and for the loyal readers that keep coming back for more Hadrian-psychoticness! Please enjoy the chapter!

* * * * *

Chapter 11- "Is it my fault you could not protect your protégé?" Pegasus asked Yami in a mock-innocent tone of voice. "I think you're just trying to put the blame on someone else for your failure, spirit."

"Be silent!" Yami told him in his deep voice. "I will show you no mercy! As long as my heart still beats, this duel is not over and you will not win!"

"You are a fool to keep on dueling!" Pegasus told him snidely. "You've already lost, have you not seen? I am unstoppable! I am unbeatable! I am Maximilian Pegasus, creator of Duel Monsters! I will easily beat anything and everything you throw at me!"

"A fool is someone who gives in when the path they are on becomes a challenge to stay on," Yami told Pegasus with narrowed eyes.

"You have two more turns before your demise," Pegasus told him, laughing heartily. "Do you honestly believe that anything in that deck of yours can save you now?"  
Yami glared at him, but there was a lingering sense of despair in his features. He had failed Yugi. Pegasus would only read his mind, no matter what card he played. How was he to beat him in two turns when Pegasus could see and hear everything he wanted to play?...

* * * * *  
Kek was normally the more sensible of the two halves. He was the one who thought things through and stopped Hadrian from doing anything too stupid. He was the one who had control over (most) of his emotions.  
But as he screamed in anger as he used magic to tear at the shadow dome, knowing instinctively it was the shield's fault for him not being able to sense his little one, it was obvious he had no control over his unstable emotions. And when Kek had a beast-like rage, his thoughts and logic were more twisted then Hadrian's.  
So it was probably a good things that Ryou nor the Kaiba brothers weren't there at the moment, otherwise Kek probably would have strangled them in his blind anger.

Kek, after a long time of just slashing at the dome and getting nowhere, sat down with a growl and tried to think of what he should do.

He was smart and he could come up with plans, but he didn't like it. Coming up with plans and traps were Hadrian's thing. Kek just followed whatever he said unless he had something better. It was how it worked and he hated that the natural balance of everything was so screwed up!

Kek mentally made a list of questions he needed to have answered. Where was Hadrian? Why had he just disappeared, as if he had been thrown out of existence? What about Yugi? Why had Hadrian been able to "sense" his presence and health even though, as far as Kek knew, they had no mental, spiritual, or magical bonds? Why had he been in so much pain? Was his soul really being split into two parts?

Kek groaned as a headache assaulted his temples and he rubbed at it, even though he knew it wouldn't help. He hated questions. He really did.  
Kek was utterly stupefied, though, at how empty he felt without Hadrian's reassuring presence there. With Hadrian there, he knew that he was alive (or as alive as a spirit could get) for a reason. That he was needed and wanted. Without him there, though... He felt numb. As if someone had just ripped out all of his internal organs and then dosing him with a pain-killing potion. You knew you were in pain, and you knew that you could die, but you couldn't feel it.

'What am I supposed to do?' Kek groaned as he put his head into one hand, the other hand slamming against the ground in anger. 'What-am-I-supposed-to-DO?!'

* * * * *

Yami looked at the card Yugi had been able to play at the last second. 'It's risky,' Yami thought, looking at the card warily. 'Will believing in the heart of the cards be enough for it to be the one card I need?' He looked up at Pegasus and his resolve began to falter before he steeled it tightly. 'No. I trust in Yugi and I have faith in my cards.'

"I will not let you win, Pegasus," Yami told him confidently, showing no signs of him being nervous. He began his turn.

* * * * *  
Kek's eyes narrowed as he stood up, his ears catching an odd sound.  
"Looks like Ryou's other half is back..." Kek said as he watched the teenager come in, dark red eyes replacing brown and the albino's hair sharper and spikier.  
"I'm surprised," Bakura commented. "Usually people can't tell the difference between the landlord and myself."  
"I'm very observant," Kek told him with narrowed eyes. "You are not, obviously. You're still being controlled."  
Bakura glared at him. "What are you talking about, Prince-y?"  
Kek ignored the taunt, though he filed it away for later. Bakura seemed to have the most memories of the spirits, and he knew that he would use it.

"You're not evil, Bakura," Kek told him flatly. "You're insane and dark, but not evil. You've killed people and love bloodshed, yes, but you're not evil."  
"And how would you know that?" Bakura laughed harshly. "I-"  
"Because you don't kill innocents, even when you are being controlled," Kek rolled his eyes. "You only kill those involved in the battles, whether it be directly or indirectly. Honestly, you think you're evil, when all you've been doing is following human nature. You do what you can to survive and you do what you want when you want, to a point."

"You don't know anything about me," Bakura said in a low voice. "Need I remind you that you don't have any memories of our lives, when I remember all?"

"I don't need to know you to come to that conclusion. And if you don't believe me, fine. But I'm sick of being attacked by someone being controlled by a larger someone without knowing it. It's annoying and frustrating." Kek threw a hand out and shadows swirled around his fingers, some coming from behind him and others coming from the shield surrounding the dueling arena. They moved towards Bakura faster then he could see and held him down as Kek walked forward.  
"Get off of me!" Bakura snarled at Kek with wild eyes.  
"Nah. You'll thank me for this later, Bakura." Kek told him seriously as he placed his hands on Bakura's temples.

Kek found himself in a dark landscape and, being polite and not looking at anything personal, found the connection that someone was feeding with dark magic to control him.

"Seems like Voldemort's not as dumb as I believed," Kek murmured thoughtfully, picking up the string that connected Bakura to whoever was controlling him. He tightened his hold on the string momentarily as he traced it back, following it mentally before he reappeared in another person's mind.  
"Ew... This mind is pretty gross..." Kek thought in disgust as he saw the person's soul room. It was a dark dungeon with mold and dirt collected all around it. "Ew..." he tiptoed away before looking for any indication of who it was that held this room as their own.  
Kek found himself oddly lonely as he looked around, not liking that he didn't have Hadrian's odd comments. He frowned but continued looking around. Hadrian would want him to do this, he reminded himself. It was odd that Hadrian looked to forgive so many unforgivable deeds, but he decided that it wasn't his place to question what he wanted.

Kek finally found a picture, a broken picture, he noted mentally. It had two people in it. One, a tall and haughty looking woman with platinum blond hair and piercing gray eyes. He recognized her as Narcissa Malfoy, along with a younger version of Draco Malfoy.  
"So it was Lucius Malfoy controlling Bakura," Kek said out loud. "No wonder. He was on the island and gained a deeper connection with Bakura while Hadrian and I dueled his son and the other Death Eaters... Pretty smart, Lucius, I'll hand that to you... But now it seems that the connection you worked so hard to forge will be broken now."  
With that Kek went back to Bakura's mind and quickly broke the connection, snapping it in two, before disappearing out of the other spirit's mind and going back to his attempt to find Hadrian and Yugi, along with Yami, ignoring Bakura's startling realization and wide-eyes.

Kek didn't acknowledge Bakura leaving so he and Ryou could have a heart-to-heart talk about everything that happened, not really caring at that point in time as he once again probed at his and Hadrian's mental link. He did a wonderful mixture of a growl, sigh, and cry of frustration, though, when nothing happened.

* * * * *

Yami flipped over the last card Yugi had played, a mix between a smirk and a grin on his face as he played the "Multiply" Magic card and Kuriboh.

The duel was over, Yami thought as he watched his many Kuriboh's cause Pegasus' monster to explode and give him back the Magician of Black Chaos. As the Magician of Black Chaos attacked Pegasus' monster, Yami watched as the shadows began to disappear and he slowly began to feel Yugi's presence again as Pegasus fell to the ground, head in his hands at having lost.

Yami breathed in relief as Yugi reappeared, taking control of their body.

"It's over, Pegasus," Yugi told him firmly.

'Thanks, Yami.' Yugi thought in relief. 'Thank you so much.'

'Yugi, I only did what was necessary. Now let's get your grandfather and get out of here before anything else happens.' Yami though back as the shadows finally disappeared.

* * * * *  
Kek stared in surprise as the shadows began to dissipate and Hadrian's presence slowly began to make itself known in his mind.  
'Hadrian!' Kek cried out in relief as he hugged Hadrian's mental body to his own. 'What just happened? Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you? You're okay, right? Please tell me you're alright! I'm going to kill Pegasus! He's going to die! He'll face my wrath! I'll-'

'Kek!' Hadrian cut in, in mild amusement. 'I'm fine. I'm not exactly sure what happened.'

Hadrian gently took control over their body from Kek so he wouldn't kill anyone.

Hadrian turned and let out a breath of relief when he saw Yugi was okay, only looking a little pale and shaky. Hadrian had no doubt he looked the same way.

"Yugi!" Hadrian called, waving at him. "Are you okay?" Yugi nodded as he walked off of the platform. Almost immediately Hadrian ran up to Yugi and hugged him, babbling random nonsense and asking if he was okay, checking him for injuries at the like.  
Yugi laughed slightly as he grabbed Hadrian's hands.  
"I'm fine, Hadrian. Really." Yugi assured him.  
Hadrian nodded and sniffled slightly.  
"I was scared. I couldn't see or get to you. And then you just disappeared and that REALLY hurt..." Hadrian shuddered. "And then I felt like I was unconscious before I woke up and Kek nearly suffocated me with his smothering."  
"So it's basically the same as what happened to me, except I was in the middle of a duel and I passed out first." Yugi said, trying to lighten the mood.  
"Pretty much, I guess." Hadrian shrugged. "So now what?"

"Where's Ryou?"  
"He's having issues with his Millennium Item spirit. I think they left to resolve their problems with each other." Hadrian said after hearing Kek's explanation.

"...Where's Pegasus?" Yugi asked after a slight pause.

They both blinked before turning and looking.  
"Not here!" Hadrian said brightly. "Let's go find him!"  
'Find him! I'll kill him! Coward!' Kek screeched in their mind.

"OW!" Hadrian winced as Kek screeched. 'Kek! Shut up! You're giving me a migraine, idiot!'

"Sorry. Kek decided he wanted to scream very loudly in my mental ear," Hadrian told Yugi. "Let's go find Pegasus now."

"I wonder where he went to." Yugi said thoughtfully.  
"Probably one of the towers. There's a few of them around here, so it shouldn't take that long to find him. Come on!" Hadrian grinned and grabbed Yugi's hand, running off while he dragged Yugi's along.  
Soon they found a large tower and Yugi stopped them there.  
"I think we should go up there." He told Hadrian.  
"How come?"  
"Call it a feeling." Yugi grinned as he was now dragging Hadrian up the stairs. They both looked around in curious fascination.  
"And who was telling me that he wouldn't have a diary?" Hadrian asked Yugi in a sing-song voice, holding up a small book. "I told you! Was I wrong? I think not! HA!" Hadrian did a small dance before opening the book.  
"It's written in English," Yugi noted.  
"Good thing I speak it then," Hadrian grinned before he began scanning through it. He frowned as he read through it at a fast pace. "From what he's written, it basically says that Pegasus had fallen in love with a woman named Cecelia. Oh, she died right before their wedding. That's sad. He's been searching for years to find out how to bring her back to life and that brought him to the Millennium Items. He tried to get all of them but some guy stopped him and gave him the Millennium Eye. So this whole tournament was, basically, for him to get your puzzle." Hadrian frowned. "Is it just me, or is that really stupid to do? For all he knew, you couldn't play Duel Monsters for donuts, and you would have ended up not even making it to the finals. Plus, why wouldn't he just go to you, like he did in the TV at first, and just take it instead of doing all of this and taking your grandfather's soul?"

Yugi blinked. "That's a good point." He agreed. "But I guess the bad guys always have to be a little overly dramatic."  
Hadrian's face scrunched up. "You're right. Tom Riddle a.k.a. Voldemort ALWAYS has to do EVERYTHING in the most dramatic fashion. Like when he came back to full-life, instead of just taking my blood and putting it in his cauldron, he had to do this big dramatic thing. It was pretty darn annoying. Are all villains that way?"  
"Guess so."  
"Crap. That means that WE'RE always gonna have to be all heroic acting and stuff... I can't do heroic, Yugi!" Hadrian shook him dramatically.  
"Why not?" Yugi asked him in amusement.  
"Because the heroes always end up with the damsel-in-distress in the end." Hadrian said as if that explained everything.

"Well what's wrong with that?" Yugi asked in confusion.  
"Females annoy me. Well, most. I shouldn't generalize like that. But most females annoy me. And I don't think that one girl in danger will change all of that." Hadrian shrugged.

"Ah."

"So what now?"  
"I have no idea. Pegasus isn't up here-"  
"Hey! A letter!" Hadrian interrupted, running over to the portrait where, he assumed it was of Cecelia, had a small envelope on it. "I'm opening it!" He sang as he ripped the top off of the letter.  
Yugi walked up and looked over Hadrian's shoulder as he read.  
"Dear Yugi-boy, If you are reading this, then you won our duel. I am a man of my word, so don't worry. Your grandfather's soul is back in his body by this point.  
"No longer am I going to be dueling, if this is the case. I made Duel Monsters and I dueled for my deceased lover, and seeing as none of my attempts to bring her back have worked, I have admitted defeat. I will continue being the CEO of Industrial Illusions, though I will not be dueling anymore unless necessary.  
"Now I wish you luck with future battles, Yugi-boy, and keep the enclosed item as a small gift. I don't particularly want to be tempted into trying another diabolical scheme again. They're not fun unless you win, and I doubt I'll ever win.  
""

Hadrian curiously tipped the envelope upside down and he gasped slightly when he saw a small, golden object plop into his hand. He handed it over to Yugi, who gasped also as he inspected the trinket.  
"It's... The Millennium Eye..." Yugi said in shock and confusion.  
"Ew... That was IN his eye..." Hadrian grimaced and Yugi's eyes widened as he realized that before he dropped it abruptly, wiping his hand on his pants as he jumped away from it slightly.  
"Did he wash it before putting it in?! That's gross!" Yugi nearly shrieked and Hadrian bit his knuckle to keep himself from giggling.  
Hadrian picked up the Eye with his sleeve-covered hand, looking at it curiously.  
"We'll wash it when we get back to Japan," Hadrian promised Yugi. "But now I think we need to leave."  
"Why?"  
"Well, Kek is currently screaming at me that someone is behind us and about to use shadow magic on us." Hadrian told him calmly.  
'HADRIAN! WHEN I TELL YOU SOMETHING LIKE THAT YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO RUN, NOT CALMLY TELL SOMEONE ABOUT IT!' Kek screamed.

'That's not how I roll, Kek.' Hadrian told him, giggling both mentally and out loud as he turned around.

"Hi!" He said brightly, still giggling. "Welcome to my little world of borderline-insanity! May I take your order?"

The man, who they both recognized as Egyptian descent, to his credit didn't look very surprised at the question. All he did was pull out what looked like a giant key and place it on Yugi's head.  
'That looks familiar...' Kek thought to Hadrian warily.  
'Familiar? Does that mean it's a Millennium Item? Hey, what's he doing to Yugi?' Hadrian thought curiously as their eyes both glazed over. He barely had time to think all of that before he was abruptly jerked out of his body and into some part of his mind.  
Hadrian looked around, not very fazed.  
"Never been in this part of my mind." He mused as he walked around the room he had been forcibly thrown into. It was pretty normal looking, looking like his room back at the house he and Kek had stayed at when they weren't with Yugi during the summer. The only difference was that almost everything was colored green, with a yellow, red, and purple stripe running along the top of the walls and the bottom of everything else.  
Hadrian looked around for awhile, seeing that there wasn't much to look at other then a bed, a bookshelf, a desk, a table, and a chair, all emerald green.  
He stood in the middle of the room, completely motionless for a moment, before yelling in frustration very loudly.  
"I GIVE UP! WHERE THE HECK AM I?! KEK! GET ME OUT OF MY MIND!" He screamed, pounding on the door, he had just noticed, not knowing that it wasn't locked.

He yelped as the door opened and he fell forward.  
"FREEDOM!" He yelled, kissing the ground outside of the room. "I WAS GOING TO DIE OF SUFFOCATION IN THERE!" He cried, jumping up happily. He turned and saw that same Egyptian man there.  
"...You were in there for five minutes." The man said blandly.  
"Which is five minutes too long." Hadrian said solemnly.  
"I'm surprised," The man told him, changing the subject smoothly. "Never have I been in a soul and seen multiple rooms."  
"There are rooms in a soul?" Hadrian asked in surprise. "Does that mean that a soul is like a house or something? That's freakin' sweet! What's the rest of my soul-house look like? Are all of the walls green? Does anyone live in my soul-house? Is there a soul-house puppy like other houses always have? What about Yugi? Can he visit my soul- house? And Kek? And Yami? What about them? How big are soul-houses? And-?"  
"Quiet, child." The man finally interrupted with a mild glare. "A soul is not a house. A soul room is a person's representation of their soul in their mind. Now what I meant is I have never been inside of someone's mind and seen more then one soul room. Understand?"

"Not at all." Hadrian told him. "But I don't think it really matters. From what I can gather, you are in my mind. Why are you in my mind?"  
"I, Shadi, am here to test the Millennium Item holders."  
"Why?"

"Someone holds a Millennium Item that is not their own. The gods would not be happy with this, therefore I have been sent to fix it." Shadi answered cryptically.  
Hadrian blinked. "Well how are you so sure it's one of us?" He demanded an answer, glaring at him slightly. "I've had these-" He waved his wrists around in Shadi's face, whose blank face finally registered some confusion. "For a long time now! And I've been using them pretty goodly if I say so myself! And Yugi hasn't done anything wrong with the puzzle! And Kek-" Hadrian paused. "Well, I can't speak for Kek or Yami. Kek's kinda sadistic so I won't be surprised if he had abused the power a little bit, and I don't really know Yami that well, so I'm not really sure..."

Shadi blinked. "Kek?"  
"Yes. Kek. He's the spirit in side of the gauntlets."  
"The gauntlets?"  
"The Millennium Item-like bracelet-things around my wrists." Hadrian held his wrists up again for emphasis.  
Shadi opened his mouth to say something, only to be cut off by a black blur tackling him to the ground.  
"GET AWAY FROM MY HADY-KUN!" The voice screeched loudly.

Hadrian yelped as Shadi blinked in surprise.  
"Kek! Don't attack men with turbans!"  
"But turbans are a sign of evil!"  
Hadrian opened his mouth to protest against that, but he shrugged. Kek was right on that one.  
Kek had one shocked Shadi pinned beneath him within seconds while Hadrian cheered him on.  
"Beat the turban, Kek! You can do it!"

Hadrian wondered, as Kek forced answers out of Shadi, if Kek had gotten into the sugar. Usually he wasn't so loud and screechy.

"Hadrian? What are you doing here? And why is there a man sitting on top of another man?" Hadrian spun around and, knowing who it was, glomped Yugi with a slight squeal.  
"Yugi-chan! Kek is getting answers from the weird turban-wearing guy!" Hadrian told him loudly.  
Yugi looked at him in slight confusion. "Why doesn't he just ask instead of sitting on top of the man?" He asked, backing up slightly from the two glaring men, Kek poking him repeatedly as he ranted and demanded answers which Shadi would not give.

"He's wearing a turban. Turbans are a sign of evil." Hadrian explained to Yugi solemnly.  
"Why are they evil?"  
"They just are!" Hadrian huffed. "Hey," He squinted his eyes and waved brightly. "Look Yugi! It's your spirit-guy! Hi Yami! You come to watch Kek beat up the turban-guy too?"

Yami didn't answer as he walked over to Kek and Shadi and joined in on the interrogation.  
Yugi looked extremely confused so Hadrian explained what was happening to him.  
"Well, we're in our mind, apparently. And this is the part of our mind that shows our soul, Mr. Turban over there said. Why we're all in the same mind though with each of our soul-rooms in the same soul, I don't know though. I'm sort of confused." Hadrian was running a hand through his hair with a pout on his face.  
In the background, Kek and Yami were both screaming at Shadi in frustration while Shadi's face stayed blank as he refused to answer their questions.  
"Can we kill him?" Kek asked Yami pleadingly in a whisper, who shook his head.  
"Neither aibou would like that." Yami sighed under his breath.  
"They don't have to know..." Kek trailed off.  
"They're right over there!"  
"So?"  
"Chances are they'll see us kill them." Yami stated dryly.  
"Dang."

Dumbledore tapped a hand against the desk in his room, a frown marring his old, wrinkled face.  
Harry Potter had been causing far too much trouble.

"He must have been working in the Dark Arts," He thought out loud to Fawkes, who looked at him blankly. "How else would he have turned so malicious so quickly? It's a good thing that I had precautions for situations like that. Being a master Leglimens has it's uses. It's not surprising, what with his warlock blood, that he turned to the Dark Arts. The question is, what am I supposed to do now..." He mused thoughtfully.

Dumbledore looked up as the door to his office slammed open, and a messy-haired and gasping Mc Gonagall stood there, face red as she tried to regain her breath.

"Albus...Great Hall... Yogurt..." She was leaning heavily against the wall. "I'm way too old for this..." She muttered as Dumbledore stood up, walking briskly past her.  
"Come, Minerva. What are you talking about here?" He asked her seriously, and she shrugged while she panted.  
"I...Don't know... You'll see... For yourself..."

After more running, the two elderly teachers were in the Great Hall, Mc Gonagall looking as if she was about to have a heart attack or stroke while Dumbledore looked fresh as rain. Of course, the only reason he wasn't dying of so much physical activity is because of an old spell that few people knew about, but that's a story for another day.

The scene Dumbledore saw confused him greatly.  
The entire Great Hall was covered from top-to-bottom with green, yellow, red, and purple streamers, while covering the floor was a sea of white-goop.

"Is that... yogurt?" Dumbledore asked, dumbfounded as he knelt over and swirled his hand around a little bit in the goop.  
Hanging from the ceilings were large metal buckets filled with what looked like strawberries, raspberries, blueberries, blackberries, and... A mango? Now that just threw off the rhythm of everything...

Dumbledore and Mc Gonagall stepped forward through the yogurt after a failed attempt at banishing it. It squished around them and almost immediately they were thrown into a current, Mc Gonagall letting out a very out-of-character shriek and Dumbledore's eyes widening as they were swirled around the room as if they were in a whirlpool.  
"ALBUS! DO SOMETHING!" Mc Gonagall screamed.  
"I can't move my arms!" Dumbledore shouted back.  
Laughter echoed in the hallway as Bellatrix stood on top of one of the large tables that was floating around on the yogurt as if it were water.  
"It's a parfait!" She screamed insanely. In the back of her mind, she was glad she had been sane enough to cast a Disillusionment Charm around herself and a Silencing Spell so no one could see or hear her. Or maybe it was a lapse of sanity. Either way, she had a moment where she was sane and she was grateful for it.

Hours later, Professors Flitwick and Sprout had walked into the Great Hall and sputtered in shock at the sight they saw.  
Dumbledore and Mc Gonagall were covered from head to toe in white yogurt and various berries. Mangoes were stuffed inside of their mouths also.  
Mc Gonagall's face was red with anger, while Dumbledore was fighting extremely hard to keep his calm face up still.  
* * * * *

Yugi looked down at Hadrian's slumbering form on the plane they were taking to return to Japan.

'Pegasus thought everything out pretty well,' Yugi mused as he looked out the window briefly.

He looked up as Yami materializes next to him in his transparent-spirit form.  
"You've done very well, Yugi." Yami told him with a soft smile. "You're very strong."  
Yugi smiled, a slight note of shyness to it. "You too, Yami. The only reason I've made it as far as I have is because you've been with me every step of the way."  
"Don't be so modest, Yugi." Another voice said, and they turned to see the yellow-eyed Kek standing there in his transparent form, giving him a gentle smile also. "You've both worked hard, you're both strong, and you've both done a good job. Partners in every term of the word, ne?"  
Yami laughed quietly and Yugi smiled, his face only blushing slightly.  
Kek looked at them both with fond eyes, before looking down at Hadrian as his smile and eyes softened deeply, brushing a stray piece of hair out of the warlock's face.

"You know," Kek turned to them with a frown. "We know that Hadrian is a warlock. But we have no idea what a warlock is."

Yugi blinked and Yami frowned, deep in thought.  
"Well, what can he do that other people of your kind can't?" Yugi asked, trying to help.  
"He can talk to snakes, but wizards can do that too if they have the right genetics or they inherit it," Kek scrunched his face up in thought as he ran a hand through the lime-green parts of his hair. "The only other thing I can think of that separates him from wizards is that he doesn't need a wand and his magical core is practically unlimited. But even that doesn't seem like that big of a difference..."  
"Maybe that's all it needs." Yugi frowned. "There are people around today that ostracize other people simply because their skin color is different."  
Kek and Yami looked at him dumbly.  
"Wait. You're saying that if someone's skin color is different, they're put down by others?" Yami questioned slowly.  
Yugi nodded. "People that do that are called racists."  
"That's... Idiotic." Yami stated flatly.  
"Definitely. But people can be mean sometimes. I mean, I got made fun of because I'm shorter then average." Yugi shrugged. "People see things in different ways."  
"Either way," Kek was still frowning. "From what I've seen, wizards really hate warlocks. His own parents attempted to lock away his 'warlock'-ness before he was even a year old. Something is wrong with that and I want to know what."

The three of them all were silent before Kek sighed and disappeared back into the gauntlets without a good bye.  
Yugi frowned. "He's upset about this." He stated out loud.

Yami nodded, sympathy etched onto his features. "Think about it though: Someone you care about deeply is being affected by something and you can't help at all. He's confused, and Hadrian's confusion on top of that probably only frustrates him more. Being helpless is a terrible feeling."  
Yugi nodded in agreement. "Yeah."  
Yami sighed before saying, "I have to go back to the puzzle, aibou. My strength isn't fully restored yet, thanks to that duel against Pegasus. We'll speak again later, won't we?"  
"Whenever you want to." Yugi replied immediately.  
Yami stepped forward and, a split-second before disappearing into the puzzle, gave him a kiss on the cheek, effectively causing a blush to spread across Yugi's features as Yami smirked slightly.  
Yugi curled up in the seat, placing a hand where Yami had kissed briefly, his face still tomato-red.  
Hadrian slept on obliviously.

A/N- Okay, the letter from Pegasus was pretty bad, but I really had no idea what he would write to Yugi if he hadn't been attacked by Bakura for the Millennium Item, ya know? So I did my best, and I hope it wasn't totally awful and you didn't puke from it or anything.  
What did you think of the tiny Yami/Yugi fluff at the end? Like it? I wanted to do something that wasn't TOTALLY coming out saying that Yami was in love with Yugi, but I wanted to show that Yami's feelings aren't completely platonic. Ya know? Hope it wasn't too awkward. I did my best, but kisses and stuff like that are hard for me to write.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- I am so sorry about how long it took me to update! This chapter was very difficult to write, plus I kept getting interrupted! The entire month of December was spent cleaning and dealing with family members, and then the beginning weeks of January were spent with me getting caught up in school, reading books for school, studying for mid-terms and crap like that, and waiting for a good idea to hit me! I've had Writer's Block (*Cue horrified scream*) for almost three months now! Let me tell you, Writer's Block (*Cue horrified scream*) is terrible to have when you need a new chapter up! Thanks for everyone being so patient, and I promise I will attempt to get chapter 13 up sooner then I got chapter 12 up!

-Psychotic

---

Chapter 12- The reunion between Yugi and his grandfather was heartfelt and filled with many hugs between the two. Hadrian had made his happiness known that Grandpa was better before saying good bye to Yugi for the time being, promising to see him after school the next day, seeing as Yugi was in school and Hadrian was not.  
"I don't need no stinkin' school!" Hadrian had boasted to Yugi as he left. "My brains are plenty fine as they are!"

Yugi had sighed and shook his head in amusement as he waved goodbye to the black and green-haired boy.

* * * * *  
Hadrian blinked as he looked around. Great. He was lost again. Kek really needed to start actually telling him where they were when he gave control back over to a drowsy Hadrian.  
'Kek... Where are we?' Hadrian asked his other half.  
'Uh.... I don't know, actually.'

'KEK!'

'Not my fault!' Kek said defensively. 'I was just wandering! You should have been paying attention too!'

'I was asleep!'

'...So?'

'I can't watch while I'm asleep!'

'You say that like it's my fault!'

'Well how do I know it isn't your fault?! Maybe it's your fault that in this world we can't watch other people while we're asleep?! I BLAME YOU FOR EVERYTHING!'

'Hadrian?'

'Yeah?'

'STOP BEING AN IDIOT!'

'NO! NEVER! I HAVE THE FREEDOM TO BE AN IDIOT IF I WANT TO!'

'GAH!'

Hadrian cackled both outwardly and inwardly while Kek mentally banged his head off of a wall.

Hadrian paused in his cackling as he tilted his head to the side.  
"I should probably talk to Sirius and Remus. I was kinda rude to them." Hadrian frowned.  
Kek growled. 'I don't like them.'

'You don't like anyone that isn't Yami or Yugi.' Hadrian retorted mentally.

'Not true. I like Mokuba.'

'That's different. Mokuba's just a kid. You can't help but like him. You're a kid-lover-person-thing. You don't like anyone over the age of thirteen other then Yami, Yugi, and me.'

'You say that like it's a bad thing, Hady-kun.'

"Grr...."

'Did you just growl?'

'...Maybe.'

A sigh escaped from Kek as he sat down in his soul room. It was much more comfortable in there then it was in any other part of their mind. Sometimes he worried about Hadrian's mental health...

Hadrian decided to write his godfather and uncle, thinking they deserved an apology for how hard he was on them. So, the next three hours were spent with him and Kek arguing over what they should write to Sirius and Remus after Kek Apparated them back to their home.

* * * * *  
Sirius was sulking in Grimmauld Place. How could Hadrian do that to him? How could he send him back so abruptly after throwing all of that information on him? He sighed as he stretched out on his bed, hoping against all hope that his godson was alright. He might be upset that Hadrian had sent them back, but he could understand his reasons. He really had no right to try and be a figure in Hadrian's life. But was it wrong that he wanted to try?

So when Hedwig came tapping at his window, Sirius sprinted up and let her in, hoping that Hadrian was forgiving them for being so pushy and (not that he would admit it EVER) slightly obnoxious.

"Dear Sirius and Remus," Sirius read out loud after opening the letter quickly. "I wanted to apologize for being so short and kinda mean-ish to you guys when you visited. I was upset because this summer was meant to be just for me and for me to make new friends without being so well-know. I didn't want ANYONE from the wizarding world to come and visit me. I want to work out my priorities without people breathing over my neck. This entire year was hectic and I just want a break. I'm really sorry for being rude, but like I've told you both before, we really don't know each other that well. We've had maybe a total of five REAL conversations face-to-face in the years we've known each other, and maybe a handful of letters exchanged. And while I would love to have you both involved in my life, right now isn't the best time. I'd like it if I could be able to be independent for awhile before getting back to being part of the wizarding world. I like it here a lot. I really do. Plus I don't feel like explaining to Dumbledore how I sent him to the Shadow Realm... Anyway! I'll see you guys as soon as this summer is over! Enjoy the rest of it! Hadrian."

Sirius sighed again after reading the letter. He really didn't want to leave his godson to be all alone, but what choice did he have? Hadrian seemed very capable of taking care of himself, plus he had an insane Bellatrix Lestrange on his side...  
With that in mind, Sirius took the letter and decided to show it to Remus and also tell his friend that sending a portkey in the mail to Hadrian probably wouldn't go over too well with their friend's son...

* * * * *  
"By the gods! I'm surrounded by idiots!" A snake-like voice screamed in a mixture of anger and mild horror. "Crucio!"  
A loud, ear-piercing scream was the only thing heard in that entire mansion for what seemed like an eternity. No one was willing to speak up for the poor soul who would most likely die by the Dark Lord's hands.

The scream gradually died down into sobbing as the man pleaded, "P-please, m-m-m-my lord... P-p-p-potter... He's d-disappeared off the map!"  
Voldemort opened his mouth and held out his wand, ready to put the Cruciatus curse on the Death Eater again, before he stopped, paling slightly.  
"If he's disappeared," Voldemort murmured slowly, sounding as though he didn't realize he was talking out loud. Death Eaters all around him held their breath, none wanting to make a sound and anger their master anymore then he already was. "Then that means Dumbledore is involved... Which means that he's actually finally going to give the brat some training... He must have already started!" Voldemort snapped his fingers in realization, eyes widening. "That's why Potter didn't show up when I sent him that vision! I know he got it! Potter's going to be getting stronger... Learning more..."  
There was stunned silence in the room, everyone marveling at the genius of their idol. It truly was amazing how smart, sly, and cunning he was, they thought.  
Snape was biting down on his tongue as hard as he could, trying his best not to snort at the idiocy Voldemort was showing for the second time. He was basically jumping to conclusions like he had in the first war, not even noticing that he was redoing everything he had done before when he heard of the prophecy the first time. Voldemort and paranoia didn't mix too well, it seemed.

"What if..." Voldemort's panic, paranoia, and horror was growing at a fast pace as he paced back and forth. "What if Potter is learning how to use the power I don't know about? What if he already KNOWS about it? He's probably mastered this power! He's probably a genius! Weeks he's been gone, and I just realized NOW! He's most likely become as smart and skilled as Dumbledore by now! Just as wise!"

"OUCH!"

'Hadrian, did you just run into a wall again?'

'Not on purpose!' Hadrian pouted defensively as he rubbed his forehead, walking into the Kame Game Shop.

Yugi looked up and laughed when he saw Hadrian still rubbing his forehead where a bump was starting to form.  
"I didn't run into a wall!" Hadrian said loudly and shiftily, looking around with eyes darting from one side of the room to another.  
"I never said you did." Yugi told him, waving him over to the other part of the store. "Everyone else is here. Joey's trying to convince Grandpa to let him add more cards to his tab."

"I didn't think game shops let people have tabs..." Hadrian mused.  
"They don't." Yugi answered blandly, causing Hadrian to laugh as they walked further in.  
"Hey people! How're you all doing?" Hadrian asked as he walked over to them, watching Joey and Tristan argue about something or other with Grandpa while Tea paused in looking at a magazine to glare at Hadrian.  
"Hadrian, ya tell Gramps 'ere that I'll pay 'im back tomorrow!" Joey yelled to Hadrian over the yells of Tristan and Grandpa.  
Hadrian blinked as he abruptly had three people yelling at him, each telling him something different. "Um... I HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT AND MURDER IS BAD!" He screamed over them finally, causing them all to stop.

Everyone looked at him for a moment with bewildered stares.  
"Well it got you all to shut up, didn't it?" Hadrian huffed, crossing his arms and pouting childishly.

Tea sneered at him and Hadrian stuck his tongue out at her.  
"You're mean." Hadrian accused.  
"You're an idiot." Tea retorted.  
"Tea, don't be mean to Hadrian." Grandpa scolded.  
"HA!" Hadrian cried out, hugging Grandpa. "He likes me better! So nyah!" He stuck out his tongue at Tea, who glared.  
Before anyone else could say anything, Mokuba crashed in, looking panicked.

"Kit!" Kek took over before Hadrian could blink, running over to the soaking wet boy and dragging him inside. "What are you doing all wet with no umbrella? Are you okay? What's going on?" He asked in rapid succession.

"I need your guys' help!" Mokuba burst out.  
Kek quickly ushered Mokuba in while Grandpa told Yugi to go get some towels and a blanket to dry the boy off while he went to make them tea to warm him up.

Soon enough they were all sitting around a table, Hadrian back in control as he fussed over Mokuba, trying to dry him off before he got sick.  
"My brother has been working for a long time to get a realistic virtual reality game made. It's supposed to be like a pod, where you lie in there while your mind is transported inside of the game! He's made a lot of prototypes for it too! But some people from the board of his company turned it into a nightmare, and now Seto's stuck in there!" Mokuba told them, looking very distressed.

"Why can't you just get him out of the pod?" Tea questioned, tapping her fingers against the arm rest of the couch, leaning back slightly. "The game should turn off automatically, shouldn't it?"  
"It traps your mind inside of there," Hadrian explained, surprising all of them. "And knowing Kaiba, he made it so you can't leave until you win the game, ne?" Mokuba nodded, slightly surprised. "Plus it's a prototype, and those never have all of the safety measures necessary for if they were going to sell it. Prototypes need to go through multiple examinations and trial runs until they're fully safe and able to be sold or used."  
Tea shot him a nasty look, while the others in the room looked impressed at Hadrian noticing all of that.

'It seems you do have some intelligence in that brain of yours,' Kek thought in amusement to Hadrian, who mentally pouted some. 'Good job, Hady-kun.'

'You wound me, Kek.' Hadrian thought dryly.

"And how do you know all of that?" Tea asked with a huff.  
Hadrian shrugged. "It's kinda obvious once you think it out some. So are we going to go save Riddle Jr.'s butt or not? 'Cuz if we don't I think Mokuba is gonna be pretty upset."  
Joey whined, "Aw, but Kaiba is such a b-"  
Tristan slapped a hand over Joey's mouth.  
"Watch your language, Joey!" Hadrian scolded, before thanking Tristan for stopping him. Joey glared at Tristan, who grinned back at him.

* * * * *

Mokuba motioned for them to follow him as he ushered them inside. Kek had temporarily taken over so he could inconspicuously hide everyone from view if someone walked past them.

Soon enough they were in a room with some strange looking pods that looked like they belong in some sci-fi movie. One of them held the elder Kaiba brother in it, him looking as though he were in a restless sleep.

Kek counted only three pods and sent a level glare over at Tristan and Joey who were both boasting that they should be going.

"I'm not trying to be rude," Kek spoke up, causing everyone to look at him having noticed the changes to Hadrian, though only Yugi and Mokuba knew that he was an entirely different person. "But neither of you have much experience as a duelist, which this game is about as Mokuba said before. Joey, you took some lessons from Mutou-san, but nowhere near enough to actually be able to win the game. Tristan, have you even played Duel Monsters before?" They both flushed and opened their mouths to say something, but Kek cut them off. "This isn't just a game. These business men have made it to keep Kaiba out of the way. And from what I'm assuming and Mokuba didn't tell us, is that if the power goes out, the game is turned off, or we lose, we die." Mokuba looked away guiltily. "I don't blame you for not telling us, Mokuba." He assured him. "But I'm not having you two get yourselves and whoever else is going killed. The people with the most experience and Mokuba should go."  
'WHAT?! NO! MOKUBA-KIT IS NOT GOING WHEN HE CAN POSSIBLY DIE!' Hadrian screamed in their mind, pounding to get control.

"Mokuba? He's just a child!" Tea protested.  
"He knows the most about the game, though. He is the vice president of the company, isn't he? I doubt Kaiba would keep anything from his little brother when it's something so important like this." Kek rolled his eyes as if this was obvious. Mokuba grinned, glad that someone was on his side.  
'NO! SAY NO MOKUBA-KIT! DRUGS ARE BAD AND SO ARE GAMES THAT STEAL YOUR MIND!' Hadrian sobbed in their mind.

'Aren't I supposed to be the worrying one?' Kek thought, mentally raising an eyebrow.  
'SHUT UP! I BLAME YOU FULLY!'

'And you would be correct that I am at fault.'

'YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO AGREE YOU JERK!'

Kek chuckled slightly while Hadrian continued to attempt to contact Mokuba by screaming loudly in their mind.

'Aren't you the one that said to trust in other people and their abilities?' Kek mentally raised an eyebrow while Hadrian began to whimper.

'Well, yeah... But this is MOKUBA-KIT! He's just a baby!'

'He's the same age we were when we killed the basilisk.'

'That's differenter!'

'...Did you just say 'differenter'?'

'...Maybe.'

'I marvel at your idiocy sometimes.'

'That's not the point though! Mokuba is tiny and young-'

'So are you.' Kek dryly retorted.

Hadrian paused. 'Good point. That's a vvvveeeerrrryyyy good point... Alright whatever but we can't let him get hurt, 'kay?'

'Glad you see it my way.' Kek thought smugly as he crawled into the pod next to Yugi and Mokuba. 'Here. You take back control until we actually do something exciting. I'm going to save my strength.'

'Okay.'

They switched real quick before they were sent into the game.

Hadrian looked around curiously at the game setting. It was pretty normal looking, like a forest. He looked at his arm and saw the prototype for Kaiba's duel disk on his arm. Poking at it experimentally, he saw that a deck he assumed was his own was in it.

"Well, what now, Mokuba?" Hadrian asked, green eyes looking around curiously.  
Mokuba paused briefly. "I'm not entirely sure, but I think we need to earn life points."  
"Earn them?" Yugi frowned. "How do we do that?"  
"I dunno. Seto wasn't going to do that, but look at ourselves and our duel disks." Mokuba held up his own with a calculating look on his face as he thought out possibilities the game could hold.  
Hadrian looked down at his duel disk while Yugi looked down at themselves.  
Their duel disks on the part where their life points are usually kept track of, instead had an X in it's place. Their bodies were partly transparent, though it wasn't noticeable unless you were looking very closely. Hadrian poked at Yugi, and his eyes widened when his finger went through him.  
"Whoa... This is so utterly amazing I can't bring myself to be enthusiastic about it..." Hadrian continued to poke at Yugi and Mokuba while they ignored him and began conversing amongst themselves, brainstorming about what they should do to get life points.

"What do they look like anyway?" Yugi asked Mokuba, poking at the duel disk experimentally. "Are they like coins or stars or what?"  
Mokuba frowned again, crossing his arms. "Seto wouldn't make it that obvious. He wanted the game to be different from other video games. Maybe-"  
His hypotheses were interrupted by Hadrian yelling, "Hey! Look! It's a giant box!"

Yugi and Mokuba both spun around to see Hadrian pretty far away, poking at a large black box with the words "Life Point Station" emblazoned across the top of it.  
"When did he get over there?" Mokuba asked in confusion, but Yugi just shrugged and jogged over to Hadrian, Mokuba following him after giving up on trying to understand how that happened.

The box wasn't anything special. It was giant, they would all agree to that, most likely between ten and twenty feet tall and ten yards wide. "Life Point Station" was on a sign above it, flashing on and off with a plus sign next to it.

"So will the life points in the game make us solid?" Yugi questioned Mokuba, inspecting the box curiously.

"Most likely." Mokuba replied, thinking deeply as Hadrian poked at the Life Point Station.

"How do we get the life points out?" Hadrian asked, causing Mokuba to blanch.  
"Uhh..."

* * * * * *

Bellatrix looked around in a bored manner, wondering how to torture the Hogwarts faculty next without harming them too badly. She wanted to freak them out before she began the physical torture she had in mind on them.

She stepped back into a separate hallway when she heard footsteps, ducking her head slightly even though she knew they couldn't see her underneath her Disillusionment Charm.

Her eyes narrowed when she saw the people who passed her, and she pulled out her wand when one of them stopped and turned to look at her with his creepy eye.

Alastor Mad-Eye Moody was walking with Dumbledore and Mc Gonagall. All of them were talking in low, hurried tones about finding Harry Potter.

"He can't have gone too far. We would know if he stopped in Diagon Alley to get money from his vault," Mc Gonagall muttered to her two companions.  
Mad-Eye nodded his agreement, his fake eye spinning around wildly. "Aye, that would be true Minerva. But how do we know he didn't use Polyjuice Potion before going? He could have gotten money from the Potter vault and use it to take the Knight Bus anywhere in the world."  
"Where would he get Polyjuice Potion, Moody?" Mc Gonagall hissed. "His potion skills are abysmal at best and explode when he's at his worst."  
"Maybe that Granger girl made it for him! Maybe he stole it from Snape's stores! Maybe he bought it sometime when we weren't watching him!" Moody growled to Mc Gonagall, who growled back.  
Dumbledore stepped between the two. "Calm yourselves, my friends. We have to think rationally. Harry wouldn't just go off anywhere, he would probably go-"  
Dumbledore was cut off by a spell being thrown at them wildly, a woman's voice cackling somewhere near them.  
"I figured instead of waiting for Freaky-Eyed-Veteran to find me, I'd show myself in!" Bellatrix cackled loudly, taking off the charms she had placed on herself as she randomly threw spells randomly.  
"Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall!" Moody roared as he sent spells back at the insane witch. "Get out of here! I'll handle the Death Eater."  
Neither wasted any time hightailing it out of there.

Moody sighed in mild despair. Weren't they supposed to be Gryffindors? Oh how the mighty have fallen... Where had the bravery all gone?

Bellatrix was still cackling as she pranced around, dodging spells languidly and somehow managing to make it look insane. Tossing spells around carelessly, Moody very rarely HAD to dodge, and when he did he ended up using a shield instead.  
Eventually though, Bellatrix had Moody stunned and she giggled, kneeling down next to the glowering man that was now on the ground.  
"Well Mr. Mad-Eye-Moody, I'll leave you with this present," She tossed a very thin liquid over the man. "And let you figure out what it does!" She cackled again as she danced away gleefully.  
A few minutes later, the Stunning Spell was lifted from Moody and he sat up straight, running spells over himself.  
"What did she pour on me?! A poison?! What is it going to do?!"  
Meanwhile, Bellatrix cackled as she tossed the now empty vial off to the side. Riling Moody up was SO much fun! He would be fun to mess with!

Thinking of more ways to torture him, Bellatrix walked out of Hogwarts with ease.

* * * * *

Hadrian and Mokuba all glared at the Life Point Station with the darkest glares they could muster up. Which, for two chibi-ish boys, wasn't very evil.  
"We have to solve a puzzle to get Life Points?! EVERY TIME?! I STINK AT PUZZLES!" Hadrian wailed dramatically.  
"I told Seto not to go with the puzzles," Mokuba mumbled, pouting. "I told him that no one would like that..."

Their rants were interrupted by Yugi, who had made a door appear on the Life Point Station.  
Hadrian and Mokuba gaped at him, while Yugi held up the Millennium Puzzle around his neck.  
"I like puzzles." Yugi replied dryly.

Mokuba pouted while Hadrian's eyebrow twitched.  
"Okay then. You get to do all of the puzzles then in this stupid game. You are officially... The Puzzle Master That Answers All Puzzle And Puzzle-Like Questions And Tasks!"

Yugi and Mokuba both stared at Hadrian in a mix of bewilderment and amusement.  
"You are... The PMTAAPAPLQAT!"

"Uh, don't you mean P.M.T.A.A, uh... well isn't it supposed to be an acronym?" Yugi questioned carefully.

Hadrian looked at him like he was an idiot. "No, it is not P.M.T.A.A.P.A.P.L.Q.A.T! It's PMTAAPAPLQAT! You have to say it as one word, not as all the separate letters!"  
"Why?"  
"Because acronyms are for those fancy organizations that are to lazy to create a new word for their company! I may be lazy, but this is a big deal!" Hadrian gesticulated wildly with his hands for emphasis.  
Yugi looked at him with a wary look. "And why, exactly, is this a big deal?"  
"You just got a new title! Of course it's a big deal! Titles are what make people powerful! Titles are EVERYTHING! The fact that you got one is ABSOLUTELY BLOODY AMAZING!"

Yugi was about to reply, but Mokuba interrupted.  
"Can we please go and find my brother now?" Mokuba asked, growing slightly irritated with the random banter.

"Sure, Mokuba-kit!" Hadrian chirped, linking arms with Mokuba and walking inside of the Life Point Station.

Hadrian stared at the inside of the station with a bland look.  
"This is boring. How do we get the life points? Are there going to be itty-bitty coins we have to pick up to count as them? Are we going to have to do another puzzle? What's with the blank room? It's all black! Why are we even here? Why didn't we just take Seto out of the dumb thing and use one of the Millennium Items to put his mind back in his body? Where are the life points? Hey, is that a rock-?"  
Hadrian was cut off a a bright yellow light surrounded all three of them.

Mokuba sighed in relief while Yugi took his hands off of his ears warily, watching Hadrian in case he started his "Rapid-Fire-Question Attack" as they had started to call it when he wasn't around. (No it wasn't gossip, how dare you imply that?!)

The three watched as they slowly gained a solid form and their life points went up on their duel disks.

Each of them had 8,000 life points, instead of the normal 3,000 that they had all been expecting.  
"Kaiba always does have to stick out," Hadrian pointed out blandly as they walked out of the Life Point Station. "Are there going to be more of these, or are these all we get?"

Mokuba shook his head. "The game has way too many levels and monsters for even the creator to get through the entire game with only 8,000 points. I remember Seto had mentioned that the average amount of life points a normal teenager would need to get through the game would be somewhere around 50,000."  
Yugi paused at that. "Mokuba," He asked slowly, turning to the younger teen. "Exactly how many levels are there?"  
Mokuba froze and he laughed nervously. "Uh, well... Hey look, it's a shiny rock!" He pointed over their shoulders.  
"SHINY ROCK!"

Hadrian sprinted off in the direction Mokuba pointed at. Yugi was not fazed and he fixed Mokuba with a stern look.  
"Mokuba..."  
The younger teen sighed and answered, "At least fifty-five."  
"And how long would it take to get through each of these levels?"  
"It depends. I know during the second rough draft of it, Seto brought it home to test out on his computer and it took him a week to finish, and that was without stopping. I had to bring him food to keep him eating. When he finally finished, he passed out from exhaustion." Mokuba admitted.  
"What level is Kaiba on then?"  
"Uhh..."  
Mokuba paused and Yugi waited patiently. When he didn't answer, Yugi sighed and rubbed his hand over his face.  
"I know you know, Mokuba..."  
"Do not."  
"Yes you do."  
"Well, what if I didn't?"  
"Whether you possibly didn't know it is not relevant here. What IS relevant is that you DO know and I believe it is essential to getting your brother back to know how far into this we have to go."

"...I didn't follow any of that."  
The two stared at each other blankly for a moment. In the background, you could hear Hadrian yell triumphantly, "I FOUND THE SHINY ROCK! IT'S VERY SPARKLY AND SHINY!"

Finally, Mokuba broke their gaze and answered reluctantly, "He's on the last level. Where the boss is."

Yugi resisted the urge to scream in frustration.  
Hadrian ran up to the two of them, now covered in dirt and tiny scratches, holding up a small stone with a winning and bright smile.  
"Look! It's shiny and bright and pretty!..."

Yugi rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to hold onto what little patience he still had while Mokuba let out a nervous laugh, Hadrian still going on and on about his rock in the background.  
"Look on the bright side, Yugi!" Mokuba wracked his brain, trying to think of something good. "Erm... You get to be one of the first people to play Kaiba Corp's first virtual reality video game!"

"-and it's colorful and sparkly and beautiful and amazing and pretty and look how shiny it is!" Hadrian gushed.

Yugi closed his eyes and tilted his head up to the sky, letting out a gush of breath.  
"This is going to be a LONG game..."

A loud screech from somewhere in the trees as an answer.  
They all looked towards where the screech was and saw a zombie-like duel monster come forward with it's zombie friends.  
"INFERI!" Hadrian screamed, pointing at them. "WHO HAS A FIRE-BASED CARD TO PLAY?!"

"A very, very, very, long game..." Yugi prayed for patience to every deity out there.

IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! A/N- Hey, I gots an important question for all of you nice and patient readers! To be able to write this fanfic, I have been watching Yu-Gi-Oh every chance I can online. I've finally made it to almost the end of Battle City. To be honest, I can't see Hadrian in Battle City. So I'm going to do one of the following things: A) Have Hadrian go into a coma and have Kek's memories come forward while Yugi and the rest go into the Battle City Tournament. B) Skip Battle City entirely and come up with a reason for why Marik/Malik aren't there, and change basically the entire series in a different dueling tournament including Voldemort and Death Eaters, or... C) Skip Battle City entirely, include Marik/Malik somehow either making and alliance with Voldemort or hating Voldemort and reluctantly joining the Order of the Phoenix (and corrupting them!) instead of the entire confusing Battle City and change basically the rest of the series and HP books. Which option would you like? I'm, personally, leaning towards options B or C, because if you choose A, then I would have to watch the rest of the series and I don't really have the time. The updates would be even further in between then they are now. Either let me know what you want, or I'll choose by myself. I just thought you'd like a say in what happens. *Shrug* Thanks for listening and reading!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- *Hides from tomatoes being thrown* I cannot express how utterly sorry I am for not updating for so long!!!!

The past few months have been tiring and stressful for me. I have had NO idea on where this story is heading, though I REALLLLLLLLLLLY don't want to not end it since I started posting it and people seemed to like it. I think I have a pretty good idea of where I'm going to have it go for now, however, so hopefully my next update will be sooner. I'm not making any promises, but I am going to say this:

*Dramatic pause*  
I WILL NEVER ABANDON THIS STORY! I SWEAR I WILL NOT! The updates will just take forever to get out if I'm having a bad few months.  
Thank you all for being so understanding, and while this probably isn't my best chapter, it's the best I can write while writing half of it with a migraine throbbing on the left side of my brain. I've been sick for the past week so I have two pages of the next chapter written. Hopefully I'll get more written while I'm outta commission. Thanks again for understanding!

-Psychotic7796

---

Chapter 13- Hadrian let out a battle cry as he slashed at the odd dragon duel monster he had come across.  
"COME GET SOME, BUDDY!" Hadrian howled, bringing the large blade down on the dragon's, missing only slightly but managing to wound it a little. "YOU GOT NOTHING ON THE HUNGARIAN HORNTAIL I HAD TO FIGHT LAST YEAR!"

Yugi and Mokuba, meanwhile, sat on the side lines and looked at the map and gems they had been given. They had decided five levels ago that Hadrian would be doing all of the fighting.

It had taken them until level ten to get used to the game, and by level fifteen they were masters at it.

Seto Kaiba had set up the game very...uniquely.

In the game, you were playing as a dueling mercenary who answers and gets paid by a man called, "The Employer". Each of the levels in the game was a "job", where there would be three parts to it. At the end of each "job", you would be given a "paycheck" to spend.  
The first part you had to achieve was to defeat a certain amount of duel monsters. The second part was to do a task The Employer gave you. The third and final task was to make it back to the next base, which, to do so, you had to solve multiple puzzles and mini-tasks.  
The catch was this: It wasn't like normal duel monsters, where it was dueling being between two people who played monster, trap, and magic cards. It was like this: If you were to play a monster card, you became that monster card and were to fight the duel monsters surrounding you. If you played a trap card, it would give you the necessary things to make the trap, but you would have to make the trap yourselves. Magic cards were not used as anything except power-ups and shields when necessary.  
It wasn't based on luck of the draw or strategy like they had been expecting. It wasn't like the normal duel monsters game they had been expecting. It wasn't what they expected Kaiba to make.

Not only could you use duel monsters cards as weapons, you could also buy your own weapons and such, which is what Hadrian usually used. It cost some life points to use each card, somewhere between one hundred to one thousand of them. It was easy to use up all of your life points without noticing, so Hadrian did as much as he could to avoid using them unless necessary.

So after ten levels of Yugi and Mokuba losing life points at a rapid pace by being attacked by the duel monsters, they had come up with the solution of having Hadrian battle them while Yugi and Mokuba would work on the puzzles and tell him when to use a trap or magic card.  
Two things were decided between the three of them, though.  
The first was that Seto Kaiba would never be allowed to name characters in a game again. Hadrian had complained for an hour about how he named the narrator of the game, "The Employer". It was so unoriginal!

The second, was that Seto Kaiba was going down for making a game that had so many levels, so many puzzles, and so many monsters to defeat!

Hadrian sheathed the large blade he was using, wiping sweat that wasn't really there from his forehead. It was an odd thing being in a game and doing so much physical activity and not even getting tired or fatigued unless you started losing life points. Hadrian liked that sometimes and other times he didn't. It depended on his mood.  
"Okay, what now you guys?" Hadrian asked, stretching as he adjusted the thin, ribbon-like headband he was wearing around his head.  
After the first few levels, Hadrian bought clothes that were easier to fight in. Loose fitting, black pants with many pockets, a camouflage, long-sleeved shirt, and a red headband around his head that was more like a ribbon then a headband.  
Yugi wore his usual school uniform, though his jacket had been taken off, leaving a black tank top in it's place. Mokuba also wore what he came in, though his sleeves were rolled up.

"Well, now we have to give these gems to the store owner, that should live further down that way." Mokuba pointed in the direction as he looked at the map.  
"Alright. Better get there soon then, I want out of here already!" Hadrian whined. He mentally sighed when he didn't get a reply from Kek about his whining.  
It had been a hard shock when Hadrian had tried to talk to Kek, only to receive nothing but stony silence as an answer. He had been hysterical and inconsolable for almost ten minutes until Mokuba finally slapped him to figure out why he was so freaked out.

"It's probably because the bracelets are physically attached to your body, not your mind," Mokuba had attempted to explain to them both when Yugi realized he couldn't feel Yami either. "While they forged a...Spiritual, I guess, bond with your mind, they only can do that because you are physically touching them. Since you're in here, and it's ONLY your mind, not your body, it doesn't work."

Hadrian wailed, "I want Kek back! My mind's a scary place to be in alone!"

"Kek will come back whenever we leave, if what Mokuba is saying is true," Yugi soothed carefully. "I'm sure he's not gone forever."

"But he's gone NOW!"  
"You're sounding like a bratty little kid that lost their favorite toy, weirdo." Mokuba muttered. Hadrian gaped at him.  
"Holy crap you just channeled Riddle Jr.!" He screamed in horror. "NOOO!!! I MUST EXORCISE HIM FROM YOUR SYSTEM!!"

Hadrian ran to tackle him, but he happened to be stopped by Yugi. Turning a dramatic look of betrayal towards Yugi, he sniffled pathetically.

"The longer you attempt to exorcise Kaiba from Mokuba's system, the longer it will take to get Kek back." Yugi explained.  
Hadrian promptly began to tell them to hurry up, while sprinting in the completely wrong direction.  
"I sometimes wonder if he tries to be this stupid," Mokuba raised an eyebrow in Hadrian's direction.  
"He's not stupid," Yugi said, a little defensively. When Mokuba turned a skeptical look in his direction, Yugi stammered to defend him, thinking of a good excuse. "W-well...Would he be Hadrian if he wasn't this way?" He finally came up with.

"I guess not..."

* * * * *

Voldemort growled as Wormtail stuttered out his report.  
"W-we s-still can't s-seem t-t-t-to be able t-to f-f-find P-Potter. W-we've t-tried every s-spell anyone can t-think of, but none of them have been able t-t-t-to find him. T-they all p-point in d-different d-directions."  
"I don't tolerate failure, Wormtail!" Voldemort snarled in anger, pointing his wand at the groveling man. "I told you to find Potter! Now where. Is. He?"

Wormtail was shaking more then should be humanly possible.  
"W-w-we d-don't know, m-my lord-"  
"Crucio!"  
Wormtail's screams echoed in the room.

Bellatrix fired a spell off from her hiding place at Moody, giggling. She liked him! At first she had thought he was just another ruddy, washed-up Auror that needed to be offed, but he was fun!  
He was still paranoid about the liquid she had poured over him at their last encounter, and he always turned the funniest colors whenever she bugged him. It was hilarious!

"Come on, old man!" She cackled, sending more spells at him that wouldn't hurt him too badly, only make him even MORE paranoid and tease him some. She laughed hysterically when one hit him and it turned his weird fake eye neon pink. "Is that all you got? Do you need another potion spilled on you? I'm oozing with anticipation for when the first one activates!"  
Moody's face paled at this said, and his eyes darted around briefly before he scowled and roared in his grizzly voice, "I'm just getting started, lassie!"  
Bellatrix giggled again. Yes, she would follow her new master's orders and make Dumbledore's life terrible, but she was having WAY too much fun messing with this guy!

* * * *

"How many more levels?" Hadrian moaned, falling backwards with a loud "THUD".

"At least ten."

"I think I'm going to cry." Hadrian blinked a few times.  
"Get up, Hadrian."  
"I don' wanna..."  
"Please get up, Hadrian?"  
"Nooooo...."  
"We'll buy you ice cream."  
"....Noooooooooooooooooo-"  
"Candy?"  
"No...."  
Yugi, finally at the end of the little patience he had left, snapped. He reached down, grabbed the shiny rock Hadrian had found levels ago, and threw it in the direction they were going.  
Hadrian gasped, horror coloring his features.  
"KING FREDRICK THE NINTH!! NOOOOOO!" Hadrian wailed, jumping up and sprinting wildly after it.  
Mokuba and Yugi blinked, not knowing it was humanly possible to run that fast.  
"Good idea, Yugi."

* * * * *  
Seto Kaiba was not a happy business man at that point in time. Or any point in time, to be honest.

"I. Am. Never. Testing. Anything. By. Myself. Ever. Again." He gritted out through his teeth, glaring at the boss he had created. "I'll make Wheeler do it next time..."

The brown-haired CEO was tied to a chair with rope around his stomach, hands, and ankles. The room he was being held in was like an incredibly large attic, with a few stray boxes around it and the only light coming from a window that was no more then two feet wide.  
He scanned through his mind as he attempted to recall the cheat codes he hadn't been able to delete from the game. He knew there were some, but the question was if there were any that would actually help him...

A small smug smirk began to inch it's way across his lips as he remembered the glitch he had been working on fixing.  
Slowly, he began tapping his foot, exaggerating it so he looked insanely bored. Soon, the tapping turned to stomping and a wild grin threw itself onto his face as the house began to shake.

He chuckled as he heard a loud crack, ending with one large stump. Unwillingly, a yelp left his mouth when he and the chair fell through the floor and he crashed into the ground floor.  
Kaiba groaned as he lifted his head blearily from the rubble that surrounded him, before cursing very loudly.  
The good news was that he had gotten out of the attic.  
The bad news was that he was still tied up, and now he was lying down on the floor in a very uncomfortable position, underneath and on top of pieces of hard wood from the floor.  
Crows scattered as a loud scream of rage echoed out of the elder Kaiba's throat.

* * * * *

Outside of the game, Tristan, Tea, and Joey all sat there with bored expressions on their faces.  
"How much longer are they going to be in there?" Joey moaned, his stomach growling. "I'm starvin'!"

"Same here!" Tristan moaned also, him and Joey leaning against each other in a dramatic fashion.  
"Oh shut up," Tea snapped, sounding very irritable. "You've been whining for the past two hours and I am sick of it! If you're getting so hungry, then go leave and get food! They'll be fine!"  
The boys sprinted out before she even finished the sentence. They weren't really that close of friends with the teenagers in the games, more of acquaintances that were ready to help with the adventure when they were needed.

Tea waited a few minutes before leaving also, locking the door behind her.

A gust of wind blew around the room, caressing the unguarded game pods.

* * * * *  
"I AM SO SICK OF DRAGONS! DOES KAIBA HAVE A FRICKIN' DRAGON FETISH OR SOMETHING?! I SWEAR, WHEN WE GET OUT OF HERE I AM GIVING HIM A BOOK THAT WILL TEACH HIM ABOUT OTHER MAGICAL CREATURES THAT AREN'T DRAGONS!"  
Hadrian and Mokuba stepped away nervously from the enraged Yugi Mutou who was screaming in the middle of a virtual field.  
"Um, Yugi-"  
"AND WHEN WE DO FIND KAIBA, HE IS GETTING A ROCK BASHED INTO HIS SKULL! WHO THE HECK MAKES A GAME THAT HAS SO MANY FRICKIN' LEVELS?!?!"  
"Yugi-"  
"I THOUGHT KAIBA WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SMART! WHY WOULD HE GO TRY THIS GAME OUT WHEN HE COULD EASILY HIRE SOMEONE TO DO IT FOR HIM!?"  
"...It cost too much?"  
"HE'S A BILLIONAIRE OR SOMETHING OF THE SORT! PAYING SOMEONE A HUNDRED BUCKS WON'T EVEN DENT AN EIGHTH OF HIS SAVINGS!"

Hadrian turned to Mokuba and whispered as Yugi continued to rant, "Um, I'm going to go on ahead and try to find your brother. You can try to calm Yugi-chan down."  
Mokuba looked at him with wide eyes. "Why do I have to calm him down?"  
"...I dunno. Bye!" Hadrian sped off in the other direction when Yugi wasn't looking, ignoring Mokuba's fierce, but quiet, protests.

Hadrian quickly began searching for Mokuba's brother, a small scowl on the edges of his lips. He hated not being able to talk to Kek.  
A wry chuckle left his lips. Just weeks before he had thought he was going insane when he first began to talk to Kek, yet now he was going insane just by not knowing he was there.

He believed the correct term for this instance would be infatuation.  
Not that he would ever admit it.  
He may seem open and cheerful, but not even he could ALWAYS be that carefree, especially with his emotions. The only reason he even had been so childish and ADHD-like was because he had never had the chance before, and most likely wouldn't again.  
Besides, it was fun being known as "the psychotic one" in Yugi's group. He liked how he was now and wasn't looking forward to going back to England when he had to.  
His scowl deepened as he thought about the country he had left. He really didn't want to go back.

Kaiba, after finishing his extremely long scream, once again began to try and get free.

Placing the ropes near a particularly sharp piece of wood that was digging into his back, he began to try and cut the ropes off. It was a slow and tedious process, that would more then likely take a long time.  
Had he been anyone other then Seto Kaiba, he wouldn't be in this mess. Had he been anyone other then Seto Kaiba, he wouldn't have been as stupid as to go into the game by himself and alone when he could easily pay someone else to do it.

Had he been anyone other then Seto Kaiba, he would have cried.  
But seeing as he was Seto Kaiba, he was in this predicament and was most definitely not crying.  
Screaming, snarling, and grumbling in rage, though, was totally allowed, since he WAS Seto Kaiba.

* * * * *

Hadrian paused as he heard the familiar complaining voice of the older teenager he was searching for.

Listening carefully, he took off in the direction that the annoyed voice was coming from.

"Are we finally going to be able to leave?" Hadrian asked out loud jovially, sprinting towards the destroyed house that he heard Kaiba's growls of anger coming from. "I swear, if this is just a trick, someone is going to be beaten over the head with King Fredrick the Ninth's brother..."  
The house that was more like a mansion seemed to have been recently demolished. Everything was just a pile of broken, white-painted wood. Hadrian sweatdropped when he heard Kaiba hoarsely scream out curses.  
"Sounds like someone's angry..." He sang under his breath as he nearly pranced towards the teenager that was hidden beneath piles of wood. "You shouldn't use up your precious breath, Seto-chan! For all you know you only have mere seconds left of air!"  
"...I hate my life."

"Now you're suicidal?! OH NOES! I'LL SAVE YOU FROM YOUR DEPRESSION, SETO-CHAN!" Hadrian began digging through the wood, not paying attention to the various scrapes his virtual body was given from it.  
Kaiba, meanwhile, was thinking that crying was a very tempting thing to do in this situation.  
Soon, Hadrian had reached Kaiba and pulled him out from the debris, tackling the businessman into a hug.  
"A hug a day keeps depression away!" Hadrian sang happily.  
"Let go of me you schizoid freak!"

Kaiba didn't know what he said that made Hadrian freeze so utterly, but Hadrian jumped away as if burned.

"Sorry." He mumbled, stepping behind the chair Kaiba was in and untying him from it. "Mokuba has been worried about you. We should get back to them as fast as we can."  
Kaiba sneered as he stood up, brushing chips of the demolished house off of his pants and shirt. "What's your problem, Potter?"  
Hadrian didn't answer as he began to walk in the other direction. "You coming, Kaiba?" He asked quietly, not turning around to look at the brown-haired CEO.

"Are you bipolar or something?" Kaiba growled, following after him. "Or is it multiple personality disorder?"  
Hadrian shrugged, his head bowed.

Kaiba scowled.

Mokuba cowered from Yugi's outraged yells, wondering how such a tiny boy could scream so loudly.  
He jumped and sprinted when he saw his brother and Hadrian walking closer towards them.  
"Hadrian! Make him stop! He's been yelling nonstop since you left!" Mokuba hid behind his brother after shoving Hadrian forward.  
"Mou, Mokuba! You're so mean!" Hadrian pouted. "And Yugi, you're going to have a really sore throat if you keep this up."  
Yugi's eye twitched. "No. It won't. And you know why?" He asked, false calm coloring his voice. Without waiting for an answer, he began to scream again, "BECAUSE WE ARE TRAPPED IN A FREAKIN' VIDEO GAME, THAT'S WHY!"  
Hadrian huffed. "You didn't have to shout. I can hear you quite fine."

While Mokuba and Kaiba had a heartwarming, brotherly reunion, Hadrian attempted to calm Yugi down.

"Now Yugi, put the tree branch down and let us talk about this rationally! Or at least don't point the branch at me! I'm not the one that made the game!" Hadrian ducked under the swipes of the rather large branch Yugi was trying to smack him with.

Unfortunately, that did not have the affect Hadrian wanted on the tri-haired teen. Yugi spun around towards Kaiba, dropping the branch as he stalked towards him.  
"You, Seto Kaiba," Yugi said in a sickly sweet tone as he grabbed the elder's ear, dragging him by the ear like a mother would do when they was angry with their child. "Are the biggest idiot I have ever come across. If you EVER go into a prototype of a game at the request of board members again, you are sooooooooooooooo dead. Honestly, I thought you were smart! Go pay someone to test your inventions, stupid! You have billions of dollars, use some of it!"

"Mutou! Let go of my ear!" Kaiba hissed, nearly bent over at the waist as Yugi nearly ripped his ear off.  
"NO! WE HAVE BEEN IN THIS GAME FOR TWO DAYS NOW, KAIBA! TWO WHOLE DAYS! I WANT TO GO HOME AND GO TO SLEEP!"  
"...Is Yugi this tired because he hasn't been able to sleep?" Mokuba asked in disbelief.  
Hadrian shrugged. "Most likely. Lack of sleep can make people act very differently."

"NOW YOU HAD BETTER GET US OUT OF HERE, OR ELSE I WILL GO MAYAN ON YOU AND CUT OUT YOUR HEART AND OTHER ORGANS BEFORE OFFERING IT AS A SACRIFICE!"  
"...I thought it was the Aztecs that did that." Hadrian commented thoughtfully.  
"WHATEVER!"

* * * * *

Sirius waited for Remus to stop raging about how Hadrian had probably gotten himself killed.  
"-AND FURTHER MORE-"  
"Okay, that's enough." Sirius finally cut Remus off, not having enough patience to wait for him. "We're supposed to be his fun uncles. We can't be FUN uncles if we try to pin him down like a specimen. Let him have a fun summer. You know as well as I do that You-Know-Who WILL start ruining everything soon, so let him have a good time. He promised he would be back, and we should trust him about that."  
Remus stared at Sirius.  
"You're being mature."  
"I am thirty years old."  
"No you aren't. You're nearly fo-"  
"Don't say it! I'm not that old! I'm thirty, dangit!"

"...Ooookay. You're thirty. Even so, you're Sirius. You're not supposed to be mature."  
"Well maybe I decided to grow up." Sirius sniffed, mildly offended. "I do have to be a godfather, you know."  
Remus stared for a few more moments before turning and walking away.  
"I'm going to go hide under my bed. Give me a call when the world decides to make sense again."

* * * * *

"Yugi! Put Kaiba down! Killing him will not get us home any faster!"  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE STUCK HERE UNTIL WE WIN THE GAME?!"

"Screaming in his face won't help either!"  
"It seemed like a good idea at the time, midget..."  
"A GOOD IDEA?!? WHAT SORT OF TWISTED HUMAN WOULD MAKE A GAME THAT MAKES YOU BE STUCK IN THE GAME UNTIL YOU WIN, AND IF YOU DIE IN THE GAME YOU DIE IN REAL LIFE?! WHAT IS THIS, SOME SORT OF MESSED UP SCI-FI MOVIE?!"  
"If it was a sci-fi movie, there would be a lot more stuff having to do with space and Star Wars then it does."

Mokuba sighed as he watched the older teens "discuss" the situation they were in. He was pretty sure, had they been in the real world and not a virtual one, Yugi's face would be bright red and his hair flying everywhere as he yelled and screamed at the other two. Hadrian was fruitlessly trying to calm Yugi down, while Kaiba continued to goad him on unintentionally.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT THE POTENTIAL LAWSUITS YOU MIGHT HAVE TO DEAL WITH IF THIS GAME SYSTEM AND GAME WAS EVER LET OUT TO THE PUBLIC?!"  
"It's all legal."  
"LEGAL?! HOW THE FRICK IS THIS LEGAL?! YOU ARE INSANE! YOU-"  
Hadrian, at last finally getting fed up with all of the shouting, grabbed Yugi's shoulders mid-rant, pulled him close, and smashed their lips together in order to shut him up.

Three of the four people there had their eyes widen. Hadrian pulled away quickly, and Mokuba absentmindedly wondered if he would be blushing if they were in the real world.  
For awhile, there was only silence.  
Hadrian sighed. "Blissful quiet... At last."

Yugi stared at him, frozen with wide eyes. Mokuba bit down on his knuckle so he wouldn't laugh, while Kaiba was looking away awkwardly, silently glad that it was impossible to blush in the virtual reality.  
"Now here's what we're going to do." Hadrian wasn't fazed by the entire thing, acting as if it hadn't happened. "Riddle Jr., you're going to walk us through the entire game. I'm going to beat up all the monsters that come through, and Mokuba and Yugi will once again solve the puzzles. I'm hoping we only have a few more levels, but then again, this is Kaiba's game we're talking about.  
"Yugi, I understand you are tired and angry. I have to ask a favor of you though, and please please PLEASE do not lose your temper or else it will take even longer for us to get out of here. Kaiba, don't do anything to make Yugi angry again, or I will duct tape your mouth closed and tie you up. Mokuba, please make sure I won't have to do any of that." Hadrian, though his words were polite, spoke as if he were giving orders.

The other three were far too dumbfounded by his actions to protest, so they all nodded dumbly.  
"Good! Now let's go and get this game over with!" Hadrian spun around as he began to walk away. Mokuba was the first to follow him after a slight hesitating pause, while Kaiba followed Mokuba. It took Yugi a moment to remember how to walk, thoughts spinning around his head.

--- -

A/N- I hope the little Hadrian/Yugi moment at the end is enough to let you guys forgive me! Thanks for reading! Laters!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N- Wow. Oh. Gee. I actually updated earlier then I had expected to.

*staring in shock at written chapter*  
Am I dreaming?  
XD

Hope you enjoy, it's a little shorter then usual but I enjoyed writing most of it. Thanks to Sakurademonalchemist for giving me inspiration that will be used in this chapter and upcoming ones. I REALLY appreciate all of your help, and this chapter is dedicated to you! Thanks sooooo much!

Thanks to all of my reviewers too! I can't believe I have over 200 reviews! I'm REALLY happy, and I did my best to update as fast as I could as a thank you gift! I am trying to be better about posting chapters as fast as I can, really!

Hope you like!

--- -

Chapter 14- Yugi watched as Hadrian attacked the various monsters surrounding them. For how fancy this game was, Yugi noted, it really was pretty straightforward with how to win it.

Kill the monsters. Solve the puzzle. Get money. Next level.

If only life was as simple.

Mokuba and Kaiba were smart enough to stay a good, safe distance away from Yugi, seeing as his emotions were still very unstable. Mokuba occasionally looked between Hadrian and Yugi with a pondering, thoughtful look. Kaiba was being useful by yelling tips to Hadrian about the game, though most of the time Hadrian looked irritated by his help.

"LOOK, RIDDLE JR.! WHO'S THE ONE PLAYING THE FREAKIN' GAME?! I'LL KILL THE STUPID THINGS WHATEVER WAY I WANT TO!" Hadrian finally shouted, pointing the butcher knife he was using at Kaiba threateningly. "I'M TRYING TO GET US OUT OF THIS STUPID THING!"

"Duck."

Hadrian, not willing to fall for the trick that had gotten many cartoon characters in trouble, dove to the floor quickly. When nothing happened, he looked at Kaiba and blinked.

"I thought you said to duck."

"No," Kaiba corrected, pointing at something behind him. "There's a giant duck behind you. Go kill it."

Hadrian slowly turned towards the creature. Standing there with a menacing, sharp-toothed grin, was a giant, bright yellow, duck.

For a moment, there was only silence as he took a deep breath.

Letting out a long, loud shriek he sprinted towards the duck, knife above his head as he attacked it, shrieking the entire time.

"DIE YOU MUTATED DUCK THING!"

Yugi turned to Kaiba, eyebrow raised. "What in the world possessed you to put a giant duck as a monster in your game?"

Kaiba shrugged carelessly. "It wasn't family friendly enough."

"...And a giant, evil-looking duck helps that?"

"It was enough to get the board off my back."

Yugi's eye twitched slightly.

"IT WON'T DIE! WHAT IS THIS THING'S PROBLEM?!"

"You have to cook the thing, schizoid." Kaiba informed the struggling Hadrian coolly.

"...HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO COOK A GIANT DUCK?! I DON'T HAVE AN OVEN, LET ALONE THE SPICES TO SEASON IT WITH!" Hadrian stomped his feet childishly.

"Why does he have to cook the duck?" Mokuba asked, looking confused.

All three looked to Kaiba, who shrugged again. "I don't need to explain myself to all of you."

Mokuba scrunched his nose as he leaned over and stage-whispered to Yugi, "That means he doesn't know why either."

Kaiba glared at his little brother, who shrugged innocently. "It's hardly my fault that you tried to work on the game at three in the morning when you were half asleep, big brother."

"Shut up, Mokuba."

"DIE, CHICKEN-WANNA-BE!"

"Are we done yet?"

Yugi felt like crying. Hysterically.

* * * * *

"Well that was insanely anti-climatic."

"Shut up, Hadrian. You're going to jinx it."

"Seriously though. We're just supposed to walk through this door and we'll get out of this thingy-ma-bobber? I don't think it's supposed to work that way-"

"Hadrian, shut it!"

"There has to be SOME kinda big ending though! Nothing EVER works out this smoothly in a video game! There always has to be some sort of fight scene to keep everyone happy!"

"Don't complain, schizoid. I would have thought you would be happy to get out of the game without any worries." Kaiba smirked, crossing his arms.

Hadrian flung his arms up dramatically. "I am, Riddle Jr.! But it doesn't make sense! At the end of video games, movies, books... Heck, just about anything used to entertain others, the player is supposed to go up against the boss, rescue whatever chit was taken, and THEN win the game! You can't tell me truthfully that you skipped out on all of that!"

"And why not? I find all of that incredibly boring."

Hadrian glared at the businessman. "You, Riddle Jr., suck at entertaining humans." That said, Hadrian stuck his nose into the air stubbornly and shoved the wooden door open in the most dramatic way he could.

A bright, yellow light blinded all of them as Hadrian walked forward, ignoring his temporary blindness. Yugi and Mokuba followed him, while Kaiba walked through last, grumbling underneath his breath about being surrounded by idiots.

All four teenagers jumped when they heard the door slam closed behind them. Standing in front of them was a long, long hallway that seemed to stretch forward forever. The bright, yellow light had dimmed enough for them to be able to see once more.

"What was that?" Yugi asked, looking up at Kaiba.

He shrugged. "I can't remember. Probably just there for dramatic effect."

Yugi stared at him for a moment before saying bluntly, "You are never making a video game again."

"Who are you to tell me that, Mutou?" Kaiba growled, getting offended fairly easy. "This game will be a hit!"

"A hit?! You are seriously saying that this game will be a hit?! Are you insane?!" Hadrian spun around to Kaiba in disbelief. "I'm borderline insane and even I know that this game will be a flop!"

"It needs some minor adjustments-"

"MINOR?" Yugi and Hadrian yelled together. In the background, Mokuba groaned, slapping a hand against his face wearily.

Thus, the three-way argument commenced as they walked down the never ending road in front of them.

* * * * *

Bellatrix cackled as she watched Moody get his third check-up from Madam Pomfrey, Hogwarts' nurse.

"Alastor, there is nothing wrong with you." Madam Pomfrey finally snapped, exasperated with his paranoid behavior. "There is no trace of poison in your system, you have no physical abnormalities that could cause you problems, and you are not in pain! Now shoo! Has it ever occurred to you that I may have something better to do on my vacation then tend to your delusions?"

"Poppy-!"

Madam Pomfrey stomped out of the room before he could respond, slamming the door shut behind her and ignoring Moody's raving protests.

Bellatrix watched gleefully as Moody's sanity became more and more scarce.

And to think. All of this paranoia caused by just a teeny tiny vial of water being poured over his head!

* * * * *

Sirius sulked as he saw the entire Order, including Remus, rush out of the door for a mission.

"I could help!" Sirius yelled after them, only to be ignored as the door slammed shut behind them. He groaned, collapsing back on the couch. "If something new doesn't happen soon, I am going to go crazy!" He shouted at the ceiling as he laid on the couch, waving a fist angrily around.

"You mean you aren't crazy already?"

Sirius yelped, falling off of the couch.

"I mean, really," A dark-skinned teenager with extremely light colored hair walked in from the kitchen, rolling his eyes as he held a bright orange carrot in his left hand. "If you're talking to yourself, then that usually means you're, at the least, in need of some strong medication."

"Who are you?!"

"Well that's rude. Introduce yourself before going and asking me who I am. That's the POLITE way to do it." The teenager huffed, placing a hand on his hip while taking a large bite of the carrot he held.

Sirius glared, standing up. "You're in my house! I have every right to know who you are before I tell you who I am!"

"No you don't! I was here first!"

"No you weren't!"

"How do you know?!"

"Because I was here first!"

The fair haired teenager paused before shrugging. "Can't argue with that logic."

"What logic?"

"What's logic?"

"I dunno."

"Me either."

The two stared at each other for a moment, dumbfounded.

"I'm Marik Ishtar."

"Sirius Black."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same to you."

"Have you lived here long?"

"No, about a year now. It was where I lived when I was a child."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Was your childhood fun?"

"Far from it. Yours?"

"Crappy."

"I see. And how does that make you feel?"

"Pretty awful."

"I can sympathize."

"You can?"

"Possibly."

Marik's eyes gleamed before he threw an arm around Sirius' shoulder, a bright smile on his face.

"You're my new bestest friend."

Sirius stared for a moment.

"I'm not sure whether I should be happy or running away in terror."

* * * * *

"Why did you have to make the hallway so long?" Hadrian whined as another door came up to them slowly. "Most children would have turned the game off and left by now. It's incredibly boring to just keep walking, and walking, and walking, and walking, and walking, and-"

"We get the point, Hadrian." Yugi hissed through gritted teeth, glaring at him. If they hadn't been in a video game, his eyes would hold exhausted, dark bags underneath his eyes.

Hadrian stepped away warily, watching Yugi carefully. "Kaiba," He whispered, ducking behind the taller teenager. "We REALLY should get out before Yugi freaks out again."

"Why don't you just kiss him again? That calmed him down for awhile." Mokuba suggested.

Hadrian looked away embarrassedly, rubbing the back of his neck. "That, er... Uhh..." He stammered, looking anywhere but at the two Kaiba brothers. Mokuba was looking innocent, though a mischievous glint was in his eyes, while Kaiba had a smirk on his face.

"So the schizoid can get embarrassed."

"I AM NOT A SCHIZOID!" Hadrian shrieked, forgetting his embarrassment temporarily. "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT FROM ANYWAY?!" His arms waved around wildly.

Everyone turned and looked at him, simultaneously raising an eyebrow.

"Your emotions and personality change constantly." Kaiba dryly pointed out. "Therefore, you are either schizophrenic, bipolar, have multiple personality disorder, or something of the sort."

Hadrian opened his mouth to most likely screech something else out, only to be stopped as loud rumbling noise nearly shattered all of their eardrums.

Appearing out of nowhere in front of the door they were about to go through, stood a giant Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Hadrian slowly turned to Kaiba, glaring. "I told you that it couldn't end so easily. I told you." His glare intensified. "Oh, and your dragon fetish annoys me greatly. It really does." Before storming up to the creature, leaving Mokuba biting his knuckles to keep from laughing while Yugi watched Hadrian with a weary, but anxious, look.

Kaiba blinked before his face contorted into a snarl. "I DO NOT HAVE A DRAGON FETISH!"

"DENIAL IS UNHEALTHY, RIDDLE JR.!"

"QUIT CALLING ME THAT, SCHIZOID!"

"QUIT CALLING ME SCHIZOID!"

"JUST FOCUS ON KILLING THE MONSTER, HADRIAN!" Yugi finally shouted, stepping into the yelling match with a deadly glare.

Hadrian gulped, nodding and ducking his head when the Blue-Eyes White Dragon sent a bright blue ball of energy at him. Pulling out the sword he had, he leaped forward with a loud battle cry.

Yugi and Mokuba winced when Hadrian was thrown backwards by the monster's tail hitting him in the stomach.

Hadrian seemed dazed for only a moment before standing up, slightly shaky.

"I'm alright!" He called back to them, holding a thumbs-up in the air. "Thankfully you can't get concussions in the virtual world!"

Getting a firmer grip on the sword, he took a deep breath before making an attempt to plunge it into the dragon's neck. He dove to the ground just in time as the dragon flew forward, baring its teeth menacingly. It completely missed him, flying over his head.

"BAD DRAGON!" Hadrian shouted, jumping to his feet swiftly and running behind it before it could turn around.

Just as the Blue-Eyes began to spin around to try and attack again, Hadrian jumped onto it's back, suddenly very glad that the laws of physics and gravity don't apply in video games. If they did, he would be very upset.

Trying to stand up, he attempted to keep his balance as the Blue-Eyes bucked and flew around, trying to knock him off.

Hadrian eventually settled for crawling up the dragon's back, eventually reaching it's neck. Holding on tightly, he shut his eyes closed, pretty sure that if it were possible he would be throwing up. Up in the air, with a huge dragon flying around frantically... He almost felt nauseas as the Blue-Eyes flew around in loops and circles.

It took him awhile to feel confident enough to pull the sword up and stab it in the back of the dragon's head.

For just a second, everything stood still.

The Blue-Eyes slowly began to disintegrate, Hadrian taking his chance to jump off before he fell through it.

The door the Blue-Eyes had been guarding slowly opened, and everyone's vision turned black.

* * * * *

Hadrian cautiously opened his eyes, sighing in relief when he saw the pod he was inside of.

"It's over." He sat up, stretching as the glass top of the lid came off.

Getting out of the thing as fast as he could, as if afraid it would suck him back into the game if he stayed in it too long, he jumped up and let out a loud whoop.

"IT'S OVER! FINALLY! YES!" He danced around the room happily, spinning around with starry-eyes.

Kaiba and Mokuba each got out of their own pods, the younger brother yawning and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Shut up, schizoid."

Hadrian glared at Kaiba. "You're just calling me that because you know it angers me, aren't you?"

Kaiba smirked. "Perhaps."

'HADRIAN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! ARE YOU OKAY?!' Kek screamed in their mind, mentally tackling him to the floor as he took over control, making sure they weren't injured.

'Kek!' Hadrian mentally hugged him happily. 'You're still here! I was so worried! We got into the game, and we started doing puzzles, and I had to fight monsters, and then we found Kaiba, and then I had to fight more, and then he called me a schizoid because apparently I'm bipolar or something, and then we were walking and yelling at Kaiba, and, and then there was a HUGE Blue-Eyes White Dragon that *I* had to fight! AND I WAS SO AFRAID BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T THERE! I MISSED YOU!' Hadrian ended with a wail.

Kek listened after making sure they weren't hurt, only to have his yellow eyes flash angrily as he spun to Kaiba.

"YOU CALLED HADY-KUN A SCHIZOID?!" He screeched, stalking forward. "YOU ARE THE MOST IGNORANT, ANNOYING, STUBBORN MAN I HAVE EVER MET IN MY LIFE, KAIBA!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "As if I care," He sneered. "Now get out before your oddness rubs off on Mokuba. Take Mutou with you too. I have no desire to deal with him."

Kek spun around, seeing Yugi still in his pod, completely asleep.

'Kek, whatever you do, do not wake Yugi up.' Hadrian told him, for once sounding completely serious. 'He is scary when he's tired. Let him sleep. Let's take him home and let him get rest.'

Kek raised an eyebrow both internally and externally, though he was careful as he picked Yugi up, carrying him out of Kaiba's place.

Hadrian frowned. 'It wouldn't of hurt Kaiba to thank us...' He grumbled, sulking and pouting.

'Kaiba thank someone? That is impossible, Hady-kun.' Kek snorted, gently rearranging Yugi so he was in a slightly more comfortable position.

As they walked down the street, a thought suddenly appeared in Hadrian's head.

'What happened to Joey, Tristan, and Tea?'

* * * * *

He glared at his opponent, taking his battle stance.

This was it.

The final round.

It was a matter of life or death.

One would walk away the champion, a victorious air around him.

The other would stumble into the clutches of defeat.

It was now or never.

A bead of sweat went down his face as he picked up the deadly item.

Pulling it forward hesitantly, his eyes narrowed further as he waited for the other to make the first move.

In a flash, the two rivals began attacking ferociously.

Tristan fell back with a thud, groaning.

"No more, Joey! I can't eat another bite!"

Joey slammed his plate down, a smug grin on his face.

"HA! No one can beat Joey Wheeler! Twenty burgers and still counting, Tristan." Letting off a loud belch, Joey snickered while Tristan's face turned green.

"Urgh..." Tristan held his stomach, a moan escaping his lips.

"If you two are done," The manager of Burger World went up to them, glaring. "We must ask you to leave. There are other people here who would actually like to be able to eat without being thoroughly disgusted by your barbaric behavior."

"It was just an eating competition!" Joey protested, crossing his arms with a slight huff.

"Just get out!"

* * * * *

"WORMTAIL!"

"Y-y-yes m-m-m-m-my l-lord?" The rat-like Death Eater collapsed into a kneeling position, bowing his head down.

The Dark Lord's red eyes darted around as his nails dug at the arm rest of his throne nervously. "Bellatrix has recently informed me that the Order has a secret weapon to use against me, and it has to do with Potter." He turned a glare, weaker then usual, to the pitiful man. "You are to find out what it is. Understand? I WILL NOT TOLERATE FAILURE, WORMTAIL!"

"O-o-of course m-my l-lord! I-I would n-never d-d-dream of f-f-failing you!"

During this entire exchange, Bellatrix cackled in the shadows.

"I have me two paranoid men to mess with!" She cried gleefully, punching a fist into the air in a very un-Bellatrix move. "Someone must really like this Bellatrix!" She giggled, swiping hair out of her crazed face.

--- -

A/N- Oh, I almost forgot! I have received a few reviews about how it is difficult to read the story because it is very squished together. I'm working on fixing that, starting with this chapter. When I have time, I'm going to go through the chapters I've already posted and space them out better. Thanks for being patient with it though, hopefully after I fix it, it will be easier. I think I figured it out, but if this chapter is clumped together too I am REALLY sorry and I will find a solution! *Determined nod* I SHALL DO IT! *Punches fist into air*

Thanks for reading!


End file.
